Viviendo en una cuerda floja
by Selena My Dream
Summary: Alex Russo se le había derrumbado su mundo cuando Mason se fue a mudar a Forks. Ella lo encuentra 4 meses después, pero sus padres desaparecieron. Alex y sus hermanos conocen a los Cullen,¿qué pasará cuando Los Russo descubran que los Cullen son vampiros?
1. Forks

**Summary: A Alex Russo se le había derrumbado su mundo cuando Mason se fue a mudar a Forks, Washington. Ella lo encuentra cuatro meses después, pero sus padres desaparecieron en el medio de un bosque. Alex y sus hermanos conocen a los Cullen, los Cullen reciben a los Russo en su casa. ¿Qué pasará cuando Alex y sus hermanos descubran que ellos son vampiros, y qué pasará cuando los Cullen descubran que los Russo son hechiceros? **

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen. Los de Crepúsculo, son de la gran señora Stephanie Meyer. La historia si es mía. Y los de Hechiceros de Waverly Place les pertenecen a Disney.**

**ALEX POV**

–¡Vámonos, familia, el tiempo apremia! –grité parada en la puerta de salida de la casa, esperando a que mi gran familia apareciera de una vez por todas.

–Alex, ¿es necesario ir a ese tal pueblo Forks? –se quejó Justin cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho–. Mañana tenemos examen de matemática.

Los demás aparecieron por la escalera con los brazos cruzados, un puchero en la boca y frunciendo el ceño. Solté una risa sin querer. Justin era el único que me miraba con su cara de reproche y de "te voy a matar si no asisto mañana al colegio" eso provocó que soltara otra risita, pero que también me incomodara un poco su mirada taladrándome a la mía.

–Sí, es necesario, Justin –le respondí amargamente, dejando mis risitas a un lado–. Necesito ver a Mason, no puedo respirar sin él, y no me importa si no hago ese estúpido examen.

Con tal, yo ni estudié.

Recuerdo aquel día en el que se me derrumbó el mundo…

**Flashback**

–Alex, ¿puedo hablar contigo?

Él y yo estábamos solos en la guarida, él estaba mirándome con sus hermosos ojos marrones y yo estaba tratando de estudiar un hechizo que nunca me salía del todo bien, y como él estaba mirándome cada segundo que pasaba, me costaba un enorme esfuerzo concentrarme en el estúpido hechizo.

Mason había emitido un susurro apenas audible cuando me hizo la pregunta. Volteé para verlo. Tenía la mirada ida pero claramente se le veía en sus ojos la tristeza derramada por una tragedia. Yo gemí cuando posó sus ojos en los míos. En sus ojos no había una pizca de alegría, sólo había tristeza por montones.

–Mason, dime, ¿qué sucede? –mascullé un tanto preocupada dejando el hechizo, en el que me estaba costando hacerlo perfecto, por un lado. Caminé hasta quedarme enfrente de él.

–Es que… yo… No sé cómo decírtelo.

–Dímelo –exigí.

Su boca no se movía, no transmitía palabra alguna, él sólo se quedó ahí mirándome con sus perturbadores ojos marrones. Yo envolví mis brazos en su cuerpo para transmitirle amor y confianza. Me zafé de su agarre luego de unos minutos y le tomé su mano derecha.

–Mason, por favor, dime qué pasa –susurré ya preocupada por la expresión de su mirada.

Salieron pequeñas lágrimas de sus bellos ojos. Juro que me iba a suicidar si él no emitía sonido alguno.

–Alex…, yo…

–¡¿Tú qué? –grité lo más fuerte con todo el aire que tenía mis pulmones.

–Alex, yo me voy a mudar a Forks.

Me reí histéricamente. Mi cerebro no podía asimilar esa información todavía. Me sentía atrapada entre la espalda y la pared. Cerré los párpados, dejé de reírme y respiré profundamente. Mil hileras de lágrimas salían de mis lagrimales sin permiso alguno. Algo en mi interior me decía que Mason nunca bromearía por algo como esto.

–Oh –gemí con los párpados aún cerrados.

Sentí cómo la mano de Mason limpiaba las lágrimas que se resbalaban por mis mejillas. Abrí los ojos poco a poco y volví a tomar la mano que se había escapado de la mía.

–¿Se puede saber el motivo por el que te vas?

–Son mis abuelos los que quieren que nos mudemos con ellos. Mis abuelos viven en Forks.

¿Sus abuelos?

–¿Por qué? –fruncí el ceño haciendo que se escaparan más lágrimas traicioneras–. Creí que tus abuelos vivían contigo.

–Te equivocas… –él soltó un gran suspiro–. Y, pues, no lo sé, ellos sólo le dijeron a mis padres que quieren que nos mudemos con ellos, y mis padres accedieron.

Negué con la cabeza.

–¿Y no te puedes quedar viviendo conmigo?

Él sólo emitió un no y yo sólo me dejé derrumbar más de los que estaba. Derramé más gotas de lágrimas de sangre.

–Forks queda en Washington –jadeé de dolor.

–Lo siento mucho, Alex.

**Fin del Flashback**

Estaba viviendo un cuento de hadas con mi príncipe azul, sólo que ese príncipe era un lobo, un lobo muy querido. Pude sentir el dolor que sintió Justin cuando Julieta lo abandonó por segunda vez, por esa momia que la había hipnotizado, a Justin no le hubiera pasado eso si no hubiera ido a ese museo a buscar la estúpida momia. Y ahora podía sentir su dolor por segunda vez.

–Llegaremos a tiempo, Justin –le dije con mi tono de amargura cuando el frunció el ceño–. Sólo pasaremos a ver a Mason a la casa de sus abuelos.

–¿Y cómo sabes en dónde vive, o en dónde se van a encontrar? –intervino Teresa con los brazos cruzados y su puchero de bebé en la cara. Se veía adorable para ser mi madre.

–Confía en mí, mamá –le guiñé un ojo y le sonreí.

La frente de mi padre se pobló más de arrugas.

–¡Oigan! Si no quieren ir, se pueden quedar viendo a los Mets y ver a papá engordar más y más.

Un minuto de silencio.

–No, gracias –exclamaron mi madre y mis dos hermanos.

–Entonces, nos vamos. Vengan todos.

Saqué la llave del correo mágico llamada VIPS de mi bota y abrí un portal mágico en el aire y recité el hechizo:

–Envius Espontanious, Forks Washington.

Y entramos.

En cosa de un parpadeo de ojos habíamos llegado al lugar correspondiente: Forks. ¡Por fin voy a ver a Mason! Cuatro meses completos sin verlo es difícil.

Habíamos parado en un bosque, un sombrío y verde bosque. El aire corría violentamente haciendo agitar las hojas de los árboles y podía jurar que parecía estar nevando por el frío que tanto hacía. Me estremecí.

–¡Alex! –gritó mamá–. ¡¿En dónde rayos nos metiste?

–Emm… Sí te soy sincera, no lo sé.

–Es justamente esto lo que me temía –dijo Justin con disgusto.

¡Agh! ¡¿Por qué todo me sale mal?

–Oigan –masculló Max con cierto nerviosismo en la voz–. ¿Escucharon eso?

–¡¿Qué cosa? –gritó Jerry–. Teresa, cúbreme –jaló a mi mamá del brazo hasta cubrirse él mismo. Ella soltó un bufido.

–Familia, no es por nada pero me dan pena –continué haciendo caso omiso a lo que acaba de decir Max. Volteé los ojos.

–Lo volví a oír –susurró Max.

–Son sólo alucinaciones, Max.

No estaba de humor para oír la estupideces de mi hermano; necesito ver a Mason con urgencia y lo último que quiero son las mentiras que diga Max.

–Alex, no es broma, yo también lo oí –afirmó mi hermano mayor soltando los brazos de su pecho.

Esto me estaba asustando. Saqué mi varita de mi bota y dije:

–Algunas veces son gemas, otras más son ratas, como los murciélagos quiero poder espiarlas.

Puse mucha atención con mi oído de murciélago y puse mi máxima concentración para ver si podía oír ese tal sonido que mis hermanos oyeron. Al principio sólo había oído el viento pasearse por entre los árboles, pero luego oí a alguien correr por una velocidad inimaginable, por los árboles, hasta acercarse hasta nosotros.

Sentí pánico, pero no cualquier pánico en especial, era un pánico horrible que me ponía los latidos del corazón a cien, subía extremadamente mi pulso cardiaco y me ponía la piel de gallina. Respiré profundamente ara calmarme, evitar un paro cardiaco, pero no funcionó. Volví a oír ese ruido.

–Es mejor irnos ya. ¡Vamos! –dije ya con los nervios de punta cuando vi que ninguno de los miembros de mi familia reaccionaba, o se movían de su puesto.

Ellos se reunieron rápidamente conmigo y traté de abrir el portal mágico diciendo el hechizo correcto. No pasaba nada. Intenté hacer funcionar la varita, pero no hacía nada. No pasaba nada. Volví a decir el hechizo y abrir el portal. Nada.

–No funciona mi varita –me quejé sacudiendo mi varita.

–La mía tampoco –dijo Justin sacudiendo su varita con más fuerza de la necesaria.

–No funcionan nuestra varitas –confirmó Max golpeando su varita con la mano izquierda mientras que la sostenía con la derecha.

Volví a oír ese terrorífico sonido, pero esta vez mis ojos contemplaron a gran velocidad una sombra negra que iba de aquí para allá.

Tratemos de salir de este bosque –mascullé con cara de horror cuando volví a ver aquella sombra –, ¡y corran!

Deshice el hechizo del oído de murciélago mientras corría por mi vida con mi familia.

**BPOV**

–Alice, ¡vámonos! Vamos a llegar tarde al colegio –le grité por encima de la música que traía en su auto.

Ella llegó con su velocidad vampírica y se subió al asiento del conductor de su Porshe, ella comenzó a conducir y le bajó el volumen a la canción que estaba escuchando. Alice había insistido en que era el turno de ella en llevarme al colegio ya que Edward lo hacía todos los santos días.

–Bellis, vamos hoy de compras, ¿sí? –sonrió con todas sus ganas sin dejar de ver el camino en el que iba conduciendo.

–¿Estás loca, Alice? Fui la semana pasada contigo. ¡¿Tú crees que yo no tengo tareas por hacer?

–Yo las hago por ti, Bells, se imitar muy bien tu letra.

–No me gustan que me hagan las tareas, Alice –rectifiqué–. Y tú sabes muy bien que odio las compras.

–Lo sé, pero, Bellis, ¡es viernes! Tienes todo el fin de semana para hacerlas.

–Lo haría con mucho gusto, si no fuese por una personita que tuve la gran idea de ir de campamento el fin de semana –volteé los ojos–. ¿Y desde cuándo te gusta acampar?

–Sólo quiero ir con toda la familia para sentir la experiencia. Y tienes mucha razón no vas a tener tiempo para hacer las tareas el fin de semana.

Asentí.

–No te vas a morir por un día sin compras, Alice, y yo necesito hacer mis tareas. Iremos a Port Angels con Rose el viernes que viene o el fin de semana siguiente.

Mi amiga hizo un puchero.

–Lo prometo, Al.

–¡Gracias, Bellis! –ella me abrazó con su brazo derecho mientras que con el otro manejaba hasta el instituto.

Alice se estacionó cuando llegamos al instituto y caminamos hacia el Volvo de Edward, donde se encontraban todos los chicos.

Mi vampiro me pegó tiernamente a su cuerpo, envolviendo mis brazos en su cuerpo, y me susurró un "buenos días" con su seductora voz en mi oído, haciendo que corriera electricidad por mi piel.

–Buenos días, le susurré de vuelta.

Él acunó mi cabeza en su pecho y seguimos pegados a nuestros cuerpos. Yo estaba disfrutando mi burbuja personal con mi bello vampiro. El mundo siempre se desaparecía, se quedaba atrás mío, cuando estaba con Edward, todo al mi alrededor desaparecía cuando estaba al lado de Edward, estar con él era como estar en totalmente en paz, en calma, todo era tranquilo.

Pero toda esa tranquilidad se esfumó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos por un murmullo insoportable entre las personas del instituto.

–¿Vieron esos chicos? –le murmuró Jessica a Alice.

Inmediatamente levanté mi cabeza y contemplé a los tres chicos que venían corriendo por el lado donde se encontraba el bosque. Suspiré. Ese bosque me traía tantos recuerdos cuando llegué a este instituto.

La chica que iba delante de los otros dos chicos tenía el cabello largo y color entre el marrón oscuro y claro, y lo llevaba en ondas. Intuí que sus ojos eran marrón oscuro. Llevaba botas marrones claras, un suéter a rayos color morado y blanco y jeans.

El segundo chico era más alto que la chica. Él tenía el mismo color de cabello –sólo que un poquito más oscuro– y ojos que la chica. Llevaba unos jeans, traía una camisa color azul oscuro y zapatos negros.

Y el último y tercer chico debía de tener menos de diecisiete años. Ellos tenían que ser hermanos porque sus rasgos físicos eran igualitos. El chico más joven era de mediana estatura, era de cabello revuelto y marrón claro, llevaba una camisa color anaranjada, llevaba los mismo jeans que su hermano pero diferentes zapatos.

–¡Vamos a saludarlos, Bella! –exclamó Alice con una gran sonrisa.

Ay, no. ¿Por qué Alice tiene que ser así de entusiasta con las personas nuevas?

**ALEX POV**

Corrimos, corrimos y corrimos hasta que nuestros pies sangraron, hasta que sudamos la gota gorda. Apenas se me había pasado un poco el tremendo susto que pasé con mis hermanos.

Paramos de correr inmediatamente cuando vimos unos edificios y a varias personas entrar en él. También había detrás de nosotros un gran estacionamiento donde habían estacionado autos y había personas apoyados en sus autos.

Me volteé a ver a mi hermano mayor. Justin me echó una rápida mirada reprobatoria y luego devolvió la vista hacia el estacionamiento. Bufé. Miré a mí alrededor. Mason no estaba. No veía a Mason. Él no estaba aquí. Contuve las lágrimas que gritaban por salir.

Unas chicas, una de cabello marrón oscuro y ojos marrones y una chica con facciones de duendecillos y ojos dorados –¡primera vez que veo ese color de ojos!– se acercaron hasta nosotras y nos sonrieron. Yo les devolví una sonrisa sin ganas. La chica de ojos dorados es sumamente bella!

–¡Hola! –dijo la chica de ojos dorados–. Soy Alice, y ella es mi amiga Bella –señaló a la chica ojos marrones.

–Hola –saludó Bella con un gesto en la mano.

–Mucho gusto –dije yo sin ganas–. Me llamo Alex y ellos son mis hermanos: Justin y Max.

–¡Hola! –intervino Justin cuando vio a Alice con una gran sonrisa brillante.

Volteé los ojos. Tendría que recordarle a Justin que su novia es Julieta. Volteé la mirada hacia atrás. Ni Teresa ni Jerry estaban aquí. Arrugué el ceño y devolví la mirada.

–¿En dónde estamos? –pregunté relajando mi frente que estaba poblada de arrugas–. Mis hermanos y yo aparecimos en el medio de este bosque cuando…

Justin fingió toser y me dio un pequeño golpe en las costillas con su codo. Yo sólo les pude sonreír a las chicas que gentilmente se habían acercado hasta nosotras. Ellas se miraron con cierta rareza, pero finalmente la chica de ojos dorados nos respondió:

–Están en Forks, Washington.

¡Forks! Sonreí con ganas.

Volteé a ver a Max. Él seguía con una expresión atormentada como cuando estuvimos en el bosque, inexplicable, y él sudaba la gota gorda. Me preocupé, Max no era así, casi nunca mostraba ese tipo de sentimientos, él siempre era con una sonrisa en la cara preguntando estupideces.

–Max, ¿estás bien?

Él no me respondió, sólo veía al vacío con la boca entreabierta. Lo que falta aquí es que se desmaye.

–Max –lo llamó mi otro hermano ahora, sorprendentemente, enojado. _Bipolar_, pensé.

–¿Y qué hacen aquí? –continuó la chica de ojos dorados, llamada Alice–. ¿No deberían estar en el instituto?

–Somos de Nueva York, pero mi hermana…

–Yo necesitaba venir aquí con urgencia –completé la oración de Justin–, lo único que no pensé fue en dónde rayos quedarnos.

Claro, nunca pensé en eso porque no sabía que nuestras varitas no iban a funcionar. En resumen: no hay magia.

Alice volteó a ver a Bella con una gran sonrisa dibujada en su cara, ella mostraba mucha emoción, Bella negó con su cabeza como si estuvieran discutiendo de algo. Ellas dos nos dieron la espalda, compartieron unas cuantas palabras y se voltearon hacia nosotros.

–Pueden quedarse con nosotros –exclamó la de los ojos dorados con su voz cantarina.

Volteé a ver a Justin por segunda vez, él todavía seguía mirando hacia el estacionamiento con una mirada fúnebre. Normalmente este tipo de decisiones no me corresponden a mí, sino a mis padres y, por supuesto, a Justin. Mis padres nunca confían en mí sólo porque todo me sale mal, pero parece que hoy es la excepción.

–A mis hermanos y a mí nos encantaría quedarnos con ustedes –le guiñé un ojo a Alice.

–¡Genial! Tenemos que ir a clases, pero yo los buscó en la entrada del colegio, cuando toqué el timbre de salida. ¡Fue un gusto en conocerlos, chicos!

Alice me dio un pequeño abrazo muy entusiasta.

–A mí también. Nos vemos.

Alice y Bella se alejaron de nosotros entrando, a lo que dijo Alice, al instituto. Sí esto es un colegio, aquí puedo encontrar a Mason. Una sonrisa estúpida de enamorada se me plantó en la cara. Este puede ser uno de los lugares en donde se encuentre Mason. Mason. Ese nombre es como oír a miles de ángeles cantar.

–¡Justin! ¡Justin!

Él se volteó bufando por la nariz.

–Justin, este puede ser uno delos lugares donde esté Mason, ¡es un colegio!

Él me miraba con sus ojos penetrantes, su mirada era dura y fría y había cruzado nuevamente sus brazos sobre su pecho. Me mataba con esa mirada suya.

–Cálmate, Justin, no me tienes que mirar de ese modo –mascullé con mi débil voz, borrando toda pizca de alegría de mi rostro.

–No puedo calmarme, Alex. ¡Aquí no hay magia! Dime cómo vamos a volver a casa. ¡Dímelo!

Él estaba usando su dura voz conmigo, me gritaba, esto no era un juego, y cada vez me sentía que me desmoronaba por sus duras palabras.

–Y lo peor es que ¡nuestros padres no están aquí! Esta vez no creo poder arreglar tus malditos errores, Alex.

–Justin…

–¡No, Alex! Esta vez metiste la pata muy profunda.

Suspiré supongo que estoy sola en esto. Sola para encontrar a Mason y a mis padres. Me fui caminando hasta llegar a la puerta del instituto con la esperanza de encontrar a mi amor perdido.

Cuando entré en aquel instituto una que otra persona me miraba con el ceño fruncido y otras con asombro. Otros me miraban con irritación y otros simplemente me regalaban una sonrisa cuando los veía. A esas personas también les regalé una sonrisa y a otras personas simplemente las ignoré.

Había una oficina a mi mano derecha llamada "Oficina principal". Tal vez en esa oficina me dieran información sobre Mason. _Tal vez_, dijo mi vocecita. Yo le hice caso omiso a aquella estúpida voz y entré en aquella oficina.

–¿Te puedo ayudar en algo?

Me dijo –supongo que a mí– una señora pelirroja que se sentaba detrás de un mostrador.

–Por casualidad, ¿aquí no estudia un chico llamado Mason Greyback? –le dije a ella con un atisbo de esperanza en mis ojos.

La señora pelirroja rebuscó entre unos papeles de una gaveta que estaba al lado de ella.

–¡Claro! Mason Greyback, él es un gran estudiante. Ahorita él se encuentra en clase de castellano.

Sonreí ante el elogio de mi novio.

–¿En qué salón está?

–En el edificio tres. ¿Necesitas ayuda para llegar, cariño?

–Mmm, no, gracias, creo que puedo encontrarlo sola. Que tenga buen día.

–Igual tú, cariño.

Salí de esa oficina prácticamente corriendo. Quería llegar de una vez a ese tal edificio tres y ver a Mason, abrazarlo y besarlo… Bueno, ustedes me comprenden.

Me importó muy poco que la poca gente que estaba parada me viera corriendo por los pasillos del instituto. Yo estoy loca por ver al amor de mi vida y no podía aguantar más. Una chica haría cualquier cosa por ver, nuevamente, a su amor perdido. Una sonrisa se me cruzó en la cara cuando vi el edificio tres.

Había varios salones en aquel edificio pero sólo uno decía "Salón de Castellano" escrito con letras en mayúscula en un rectángulo grande. Me paré al lado de aquel salón y lo vi.

Su cabello marrón claro totalmente peinado, sus ojos chocolates, su recta nariz, sus labios carnosos haciendo una perfecta sonrisa. Entonces, esos mágicos ojos se encontraron con los míos y todo desapareció. Yo le sonreí y lo saludé con un gesto con la mano.

Sentí que esas mariposas rosadas me invadían el estómago y lo revolvían y sonaban fuegos artificiales a mí al rededor por la victoria. Era una bendición de Dios que haya encontrado a Mason en Forks, en este lugar, en este salón, casi lo creí imposible.

Mason hizo un gesto con la mano para que pasara al salón y no lo pude evitar. Caminé hacia el sintiendo todos los ojos de las personas se posaban en mí, e hice una sonrisa más grande mientras pequeñas lágrimas de felicidad se apoderaban de mí. Mason se levantó de su asiento y me abrazó como nunca antes me había abrazado.

Él y yo estábamos en nuestra burbuja, sólo importaba nosotros y nadie más; ahorita mismo podría haber un terremoto y no me importaba, ahorita podría haber una explosión en este salón y sólo le hiciera caso omiso.

Una corriente eléctrica se disparó por mi piel, esa corriente recorría cada centímetro de mi piel, cuando sentí los brazos de Mason envolverse en mi cuerpo. Me estremecí. Me alegré mucho que mi cuerpo sintiera esa corriente eléctrica que sólo podía producir Mason.

Podía estar así toda la vida, rodeada por los brazos de la persona que amo, yo podía morir en los brazos de mi amor perdido y sería sumamente feliz. ¡Fueron cuatro meses sin él!, y ahora puedo respirar felizmente, puede vivir sin, al menos, botar una lágrima cada espantoso día.

Él me soltó con desánimo y me miró fijamente con sus bellos ojos. Ambos sonreímos al mismo tiempo. Esto era el cielo.

–Te amo.

Masculló la palabra como si fuera la última que me dijera. Sentía mucha, mucha alegría y tristeza. Alegría porque me había dicho que me amaba, y esas dos importantes palabras movían mi mundo, y sólo me las había dicho tres veces (ésta es la tercera). Y tristeza porque, parecía, sólo hoy voy a poder disfrutar de su compañía.

–Yo también te amo –le dije fielmente.

Miré a las personas de mi alrededor y muchas de ellas nos miraba con la boca abierta, las otras sólo nos hacían caso omiso y sólo una me miraba con el ceño fruncido. Todas esas personas me cayeron mal, excepto las que nos hacía caso omiso. Entre una de ellas estaban Bella y un chico a su lado que también tenía los ojos dorados. ¿Qué onda con los ojos dorados?

–Odio que ésas personas nos estén mirando –susurré en el oído de Mason–, es como sí no tuvieran un mejor oficio por hacer.

Mason se volteó a ver de quiénes hablaba y me devolvió el susurro:

–Ellos son el grupo de Lauren. No me cae nada bien, no te juntes con ella –avisó con cautela.

–Tranquilo, no lo haré –afirmé.

Entonces, recordé.

–¿Y no están en clase?

Pregunté cuando noté que no había nadie explicando un tema de castellano o notando la clase en el pizarrón. Y sí me descubrían que estaba aquí, aunque no sea de este instituto, me mataban –técnicamente.

–Parece que no, aún no ha llegado el profesor.

–Entonces ¿no te importará salirte de clases? Hay que hablar de tantas cosas, Mason, te he extrañado demasiado.

Lo volví a abrazar de nuevo como sí no hubiera mañana.

–Con mucho gusto lo haría, Alex, pero me castigaran si me salgo del salón –suspiró–. Tenemos que esperar que alguien venga diciendo si tenemos esta clase o no.

Rechiné los dientes.

–De acuerdo… ¿Puedo quedarme aquí, junto a ti?

Me dio un beso en la coronilla y dijo:

–Lo que tú quieras, mi reina. Ven a conocer a mis amigos.

Sonreí ante esa idea.

No pude hablar con Mason ni un segundo por sus amigos. ¡No pude ni decirle que en este pueblo no tenía magia! No me permitió decirle absolutamente nada. Eso me puso muy triste y casi se me parte el corazón por tanta tristeza que inundaba mi alma. Lo único bueno que salió de esto fue que Mason no se separó de mí ni un minuto, aunque no me prestaba atención, era como si no estuviera allí con él.

Pasé la mayor parte del tiempo con Mason y sus amigos, entre ellos estaban la chica que se llamaba Bella y su novio Edward, el cual me pareció muy gentil. Había otra llamada Jessica –yo no entendía cómo rayos Mason se podía juntar con ella– que me cayó un poquito mal ya que hablaba hasta por los codos y parecía que era un poco chismosa. Y la única que me cayó mejor que esa tal Jessica, era una llamada Ángela, se veía tímida pero me pareció una buena persona. Y había otros amigos cuyo nombre no recordaba.

La última hora de clase tuve que pasarla sola ya que Mason, junto con Edward y Bella, tenían clase de matemática, así que estuve esas dos horas completamente sola oyendo música en mi celular.

Me había preguntado bastantemente a mí misma en dónde demonios estaban Max y Justin, hasta que aparecieron por el bosque cuando habían tocado la campana de salida. Otras de mis dudas eran: ¿cómo volvería a Nueva York? ¿Por qué en Forks yo no tenía magia? ¿Dónde estaban Teresa y Jerry? La tercera duda me preocupaba más que las otras, pero todas divagaban sin rumbo por mi cabeza.

–Alex, aún no estoy seguro de vivir con esos extraños –me había dicho Justin como por cuarta vez en el día.

–No son extraños, Justin… Fueron dos gentiles chicas que nos ofrecieron su casa, tuvimos suerte, son dos ángeles de Dios.

–¿Ustedes creen que aquí hayan vampiros u hombres lobos? –intervino Max con entusiasmo.

Justin y yo lo vimos con cara de what the fuck?

–¿Qué? –dijo mi hermano menor.

–¡Qué gran imaginación, Max! –dije con cierto sarcasmo. Volteé los ojos.

Alice, Bella, Edward y el otro chico –también de ojos dorados– el cual no recordaba su nombre, llegaron hasta nosotros. Me llevé una gran sorpresa cuando Alice me recibió con un fuerte abrazo y me sonrió con todas sus ganas. Yo le devolví la sonrisa. Me caía demasiado bien esta chica.

–Vámonos ya, Alex. ¡Tienes que conocer al resto de mi familia!

Oh. Genial.

Alice me jaló del brazo junto con Justin y Max y me llevó hasta su hermoso Porsche color amarillo canario. Yo hice una perfecta o con mi boca y Alice sólo se rió de mí y me empujó hasta dentro de su hermoso auto. Recordé a Mason. No lo vi después de que entrara a su última clase.

**Hi, beautiful peoples! :D**

**Pues aquí tienen mí nueva historia o, mejor dicho, mi primer Crossover en la historia. Cómo me quedó? Feo, malo, horroroso, hermoso, divino? En serio, díganme como me quedó mi primer capítulo, valoro muchísimo su opinión :) **

**Y, pues, no es sorpresa que hiciera un crossover de Crepúsculo con mi serie favorita de Disney, para nada. Los que hayan leído mi otra historia –sin completar– que he escrito, saben muy bien que mi ídolo es Selena Gómez (lo menciono cada rato, jeje) Y tenía muchísimas ganas de hacer un crossover con mi peli y mi serie favorita xD *****_***

**Voy a subir también una historia M, mi primera historia M, pero todavía no tengo el primer capítulo completo porque estoy escribiendo el segundo del crossover y no lo he terminado. Y con respecto a Fantasma de Amor, no se preocupen, la voy a terminar! Hasta va a tener secuela ;D **

**Bueno, ya saben, espero que me dejen sus reviews, si no me pondré muy triste :( jeje.**

**Bye! :)**


	2. Los Cullen

**Summary: A Alex Russo se le había derrumbado su mundo cuando Mason se fue a mudar a Forks, Washington. Ella lo encuentra cuatro meses después, pero sus padres desaparecieron en el medio de un bosque. Alex y sus hermanos conocen a los Cullen, los Cullen reciben a los Russo en su casa. ¿Qué pasará cuando Alex y sus hermanos descubran que ellos son vampiros, y qué pasará cuando los Cullen descubran que los Russo son hechiceros?**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen. Los de Crepúsculo, son de la gran señora Stephanie Meyer. La historia si es mía. Y los de Hechiceros de Waverly Place les pertenecen a Disney.**

**ALEX POV**

Mi nueva amiga Alice había estacionado su reluciente Porshe en el estacionamiento de la enorme casa que yacía en la mitad del bosque. Juro que casi me da un infarto de sólo ver esa enorme casa, era como sí la casa de mis sueños se hubiera hecho realidad. Los cuatro salimos del auto y entramos.

–Guau, Alice, tu casa es…

–… hermosa –terminé la oración de Justin.

–Muchas gracias –sonrió ella–, en realidad, es la casa de mis padres.

–Oh.

Nunca en mi vida entera había conocido a alguien tan respetuoso, con mucha clase, que no dice ni una grosería. Y esa personalidad no era yo, más bien un poco Justin, Harper y mis padres. Pero Alice ella es una maravilla como persona, y eso que no llevo conociéndola ni un día.

No me había dado cuenta en qué minuto dos mujeres y otros dos hombres más habían llegado a la sala de estar. Eran iguales de hermosos que Alice, Edward y… Jasper, eran súper pálidos y tenían los ojos dorados iguales que los otros tres. No había conocido tanta hermosura hasta que vi a Alice y a su familia, sinceramente.

–Alice, ¿quiénes son ellos? –preguntó la rubia despampanante que estaba al lado de un hombre de cabello color negro, más fuerte que las propias torres gemelas de Nueva York.

–Ellos, Rosalie, son Alex, Max y Justin. Chicos, ellos son mis padres: Esme y Carlisle Cullen, y ellos son mis hermanos: Rosalie y Emmett Cullen.

–Mucho gusto. Tienen un bello hogar.

Forks me estaba haciendo sentir rara. Casi nunca soy gentil o respetuosa con las personas que conozco y que me rodean, y mucho menos con las que no conozco. No lo sé, desde que vi a Alice algo se movió o cambió dentro de mí.

–Muchas gracias, cariño –me mostró una gran sonrisa a lo que supuse que era Esme. Ella se ve tan maternal y tan tierna que me da ganas de mudarme a esta casa, pero no, no le podría hacerle eso a Teresa. Le mostré otra gran sonrisa.

La tal Rosalie me observa de arriba hacia abajo con cara de te voy a matar, o como sí mis hermanos y yo fuéramos su cena. O sea, no ha pasado ni cinco minutos que estoy aquí en esta maravillosa casa y ya me gané una nueva enemiga, además de Gigi, que aunque a ella la habían cambiado de colegio, sigue siendo mi enemiga. Mi sonrisa se borró de mi cara.

–Mis hermanos y yo le queremos agradecer por dejar quedarnos en su hogar –continuó Justin quitándome la palabra, regalándoles una sonrisa. Pareciera que estuviera compitiendo conmigo por el trofeo de la gentileza. Volteé los ojos–. Sí no hubiéramos encontrado a Alice, tal vez, estuviéramos durmiendo en la calle.

_Estúpido_, pensé.

–Todos los amigos de Alice son bienvenidos a ésta casa –volvió a hablar la tierna y adorable Esme.

–Alice, ¿podemos hablar contigo a solas? –había dicho el hombre rubio. Carlisle.

–Emm…, sí, claro.

**ALICE POV**

Los cuatro me llevaron a velocidad humana hasta la cocina, cosa que me desesperó mucho, porque, diablos, soy una vampira, yo no ando como cualquier humano que vive en esta tierra, excepto en el colegio por supuesto.

–¿Qué es lo que pasa? –gesticulé cuando estábamos suficientemente lejos de aquellos humanos, para que no nos lograran escuchar.

–¡¿Y todavía lo preguntas? –explotó Rosalie como siempre–. Trajiste a tres humanos a ésta casa!

–Rosalie –la reprochó Carlisle.

–¡Rosalie nada, Carlisle! Esto es un riesgo para nosotros.

–Eso mismo dijiste hace dos años atrás sobre Bella, ¡y mira!, no ha pasado ningún riesgo, Rosalie –susurré amenazadoramente. Esta actitud de Rosalie me está IRRITANDO.

Recordé el día en el que Bella vino por primera vez a la casa de los Cullen, ese día nunca se podrá borrar de mi cabeza; fue un día demasiado emocionante, para mí hermano y hasta para mí, fue cuando conocí a mi primer y mejor amiga: Bella. Una sonrisa destelló en mi cara. Recuerdo también que ella creía que ella iba a ser la cena. Solté una risita. Rosalie me vio con su ceño fruncido, le hice caso omiso.

–Alice, no me gusta que traigas humanos a la casa –comenzó Esme–, evita hacer eso, Alice. Sí esas tres personas se van a quedar con nosotros pueden sospechar de nuestra especie.

Suspiré. Esme nunca me regañaba de este modo.

–Sé que te duele, Alice, pero es la realidad.

–¡Gracias! Por fin alguien que me apoya –exclamó Rosalie con sarcasmo.

Volteé los ojos, últimamente Rosalie me está cayendo de la patada. Me hubiera gustado decirle en su cara que callara su maldita boca, en verdad lo deseaba, pero sabía muy bien que esta conversación saldría peor de lo que está.

–Esme, Carlisle, les prometo que ellos no se enteraran que nosotros somos vampiros… Tienen que confiar en mí, por favor.

–Yo si confío en ti, hermanita – dijo Emmett lanzándome por los aires a lo que Rosalie respondió dándole un golpe en el brazo de Emmett. Yo volví a voltear los ojos. Rosalie pareciera que nunca hubiera madurado.

–Ay, Rosalie, deja a un lado tu inmadurez que, al menos a mí, ya me tiene harta tu actitud. Por lo más que quiero en este mundo es que dejes de odiar a Bella y a las personas que se cruzan por tu camino. Ellos, Alex y sus hermanos, son personas que ni siquiera conoces y ya los estás odiando.

Ella bajó la mirada con vergüenza. Cuando Rosalie hacía ese gesto es que prácticamente todo lo que se decía sobre ella era la pura verdad. Ella sabe que todo eso es verdad, pero me sentí un poco mal por decirle eso en su cara, yo no me comporto así.

–Lo siento, Rosalie. No fue mi intención decirte todas esas barbaridades, y menos herir tus sentimientos.

–Tranquila, Alice, todo eso que me estás diciendo es verdad. Tengo que cambiar.

Hubiera jurado que Rosalie había empezado a llorar por tanto que la insulté, pero eso era completamente imposible, pero no era imposible que alguien hiera los sentimientos de un vampiro.

–Volviendo a nuestro asunto –continuó Carlisle con algo de enojo, se veía el enojo en su cara–, o más bien el asunto de Alice. Si vas a dejar que ellos se queden aquí, ¿dónde van a dormir?, ¿qué ropa van a usar?

–Es muy obvio que Alice se quedará conmigo, Justin puede dormir en el cuarto de Jasper y Max en el de Emmett.

–¿Y la ropa? –preguntó Esme con un brillo en sus ojos por la emoción.

–Rosalie y yo le prestaremos a Alex y Jasper o Emmett le presta a Justin. Con Max, pues, voy a tener que resolver con él en Port Angels.

–Alice, confiamos en ti .me sonrió Carlisle poniendo una mano en mi hombro.

–No se decepcionaran.

**ALEX POV**

–Chicos, ¿no se han puesto a pensar que, tal vez, estas personas sean vampiros?

Entorné los ojos. Cuando a Max se le pega una idea es difícil de sácasela. Como chicle que se pega a un zapato, así de difícil.

–Max, madura, estas personas no son vampiros como Julieta –le dije ya harta de su estúpida idea que se le vino a su cabeza.

–Hablando de madurar, ¿por qué no lo haces tú, Alex? –agregó Justin.

–Vete al diablo, ¿sí?

Justin me sonrió.

–Pero ellos tienen rasgos de vampiros –contraatacó Max, de nuevo.

–¿Cómo cuáles?

–Los ojos dorados y su piel pálida –lo dijo como si estuviera muy seguro de lo que él estaba "asegurándome". Yo asentí como si le hubiera creído su estúpida teoría y le dediqué una sonrisa sarcástica. Volteé los ojos.

Alice y el resto de su familia aparecieron por la entrada de la cocina con una gran sonrisa –sobre todo Alice–, menos la rubia Rosalie que nos miraba con el ceño fruncido. Voy a tener que pedirle a Alice que hablara seriamente con ella.

–Chicos, les mostraré sus habitaciones. Vamos.

Alice me volvió a tomar del brazo y me jaló escaleras arriba –junto con mis hermanos–. En realidad, ella me arrastró por el piso con Justin y Max, por la gran velocidad a la que iba.

–Yo iré con Justin y Max a Port Angels. Max no tiene ropa que ponerse y Justin quiere acompañarnos. Puedes venir con nosotros.

–Prefiero quedarme a descansar –le dediqué una débil sonrisa a Alice. Me había vuelto a entrar la depresión en mi alma completamente cuando me puse a pensar en Mason. Suena algo estúpido ya que a él lo había visto esta mañana, pero me pareció muy rara que no lo hubiera visto después de clases. Eso me deprime mucho más.

–Alex, ¿te encuentras bien?

Ella me miró con sus penetrantes ojos dorados. Alice parecía que podía ver en mi interior, que podía leer mis pensamientos, que podía sentir mi fuero interno, que podía ver mi alma y corazón sufriendo, que me podía hipnotizar por tanta belleza que tiene. Sip, estaba muy segura que me tenía hipnotizada. Nunca había mirado a una chica por tanto tiempo.

–¡Alex!

–Estoy muy bien, Alice, en serio –pestañé varias veces para sacarme del trance que Alice había puesto en mí.

–Apenas llevo un día en conocerte y te noto algo rara. ¿Segura que no quieres ir con nosotros? Te vas a quedar sola con Rosalie, Edward y Bella, y Rosalie no es buena compañía cuando ella…

–… cuando ella me odia… ¿Por qué ella me odia? No tiene derecho, no me conoce del todo para poder odiarme.

Alice soltó un largo y profundo suspiro.

–Te lo diré luego. Ahora me tengo que ir, ya va a hacer de noche y no quiero estar hasta tarde en Port Angels. No te deprimas, Alex, sé muy bien que estás deprimida. Tranquila. Nos vemos luego –me tendió un beso en la frente y ella salió de la habitación.

Me tumbé en la cama de Alice dejando liberar grande hileras de lágrimas. La ventana del cuarto estaba abierta eso hacía que mi cabello volara por los aires de lo fuerte que era el viento por aquí. Mi piel se puso de gallina. Me acobijé con la sábana que había debajo de la almohada de Alice y cerré los ojos, tratando de dormir a mi alma en pena.

Me sobresalté en la mitad de la noche – o eso creía yo– haciendo un saltito en la cama por el susto que me llevé. Revisé la hora en mi celular. Ocho y cuarenta y seis de la noche. Genial. ¿Cuánto tiempo había dormido? Me daba absolutamente igual. Era un caso perdido vagabundear por esta ENORME casa cuando no la conocía ni la mitad; no me quería encontrar con Edward y Bella y mucho menos con Rosalie, pero tenía unas enormes ganas de ir a la cocina y beber un gran vaso de agua que mi garganta seca lo pedía.

_Me voy a arriesgar_, pensé a mis adentros.

Agarré mi celular y me levanté de la cama saliendo de la habitación de Alice. Y ahora que menciono a Alice espero que ella ya haya llegado con mis dos hermanos. Necesitaba hablar con Justin –o al menos intentar hablar con él–, necesitaba saber cómo íbamos a resolver este asunto de la magia. No nos podíamos quedar toda la vida en Forks.

Llegué a la cocina, y para mi sorpresa, allí estaba Mason junto a Bella. Demasiados juntos, en realidad. Mis celos se activaron automáticamente haciendo que mi alma rugiera del enojo que tanto sentía. Y lo peor es que ellos no se dan cuenta de mi presencia.

–¡Hey, chicos! –los saludé como si no estuviera sintiendo celo alguno–. ¿Qué hacen?

–Alex.

Mason se paró de su silla e inmediatamente caminó hasta mí abrazándome con fuerza. No pude evitar corresponderle el abrazo. No había abrazado a éste chico por cuatro meses enteros, y esta mañana, y me era imposible enojarme con él sí no lo he visto por tanto tiempo.

–Te estuve buscando cuando sonó el timbre de la salida –le susurré en su oído haciendo una sonrisita. Mi aliento provocó que los vellos de su nuca se pararan de la excitación.

–¿Ah, sí? Mmm…, estuve en la biblioteca estudiando.

–Ok –dije sin creerle ni una sola palabra–, bueno, ya te encontré otra vez.

Los dos reímos al unisonoro.

Nos devolvimos hacia Bella, estaba concentrada leyendo uno de los tantos libros que había en la mesa de vidrio. Supongo que están estudiando. _¡Malditos celos!_, maldije hacia mis adentros.

–¿Alguien me va a responder? –les exigí mirando a mi querido Mason esperando alguna respuesta suya o de Bella.

–Sólo estábamos estudiando –me respondió Bella con una tímida sonrisa, yo se la devolví.

Mason envolvió su brazo izquierdo en mi cintura y me pegó más a su costado del cuerpo dándome un beso en la mejilla. Yo me sonrojé como un tomate. Yo nunca me sonrojo, pero con Mason todo es la excepción. Bella retiró la mirada concentrándose en su libro. Me zafé del agarré del Mason como pude y caminé junto con mi bellísimo amor, hasta donde estaba sentada Bella.

–¿Qué estudian? Los podría ayudar, pero no soy nada buena en el colegio.

Bella y yo reímos excepto Mason que no le vio la gracia.

–Biología –respondió él.

Asentí.

–Entonces, los dejo estudiar. No los interrumpo más.

–¡No! Tú no estás interrumpiendo nada –continuó Mason regalándome una bella sonrisa–. Sólo estábamos repasando, ya terminamos…

Mason frunció el ceño y me miró directo a los ojos. _Raro_, pensé. Hace diez segundos estaba sonriendo de oreja a oreja y ahora me está viendo con el ceño fruncido. Ok…

–Alex, ¿qué haces aquí?

Sip, estaba muy segura que iba a salir algo muy mal de llegar a quedarme aquí, lo presiento. Creo que tengo que empezarle a hacerle caso a Justin si quiero que las cosas no me salgan malas o me meta en problemas, en esta loca vida.

–Mason, tengo que hablarte muy seriamente… Yo…

–¡Hola, chicos!

Alice. Mi salvación.

**Hola, chicos!**

**Este ya es mi segundo capítulo, hoy no iba a actualizar, pero Esther mendosa me convenció, así que aquí está el capítulo! Yo cuando escribo capítulos, la mayoría de veces, me inspiro en canciones, pero esta vez es la excepción :S**

**Ya voy escribiendo el otro capítulo, aún no está listo :) Serà que me pueden hacer un favor? Pueden pasar por mi otro fic? Se llama Fantasma de Amor :D Es puro de Crepùsculo, les dejo el Summary:**

**Bella vivía en Forks, estaba comprometida con Jacob él cual murió. Al pasar los años Bella se siente muy sola en Forks y decide mudarse a Phoenix para retomar su vida. Pero cuando ella está viviendo en su casa nota que alguien más está viviendo con ella.**

Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo :) A mí me encantó, espero que a ustedes también ;)

Bye!


	3. ¿Acampar?

**Summary: A Alex Russo se le había derrumbado su mundo cuando Mason se fue a mudar a Forks, Washington. Ella lo encuentra cuatro meses después, pero sus padres desaparecieron en el medio de un bosque. Alex y sus hermanos conocen a los Cullen, los Cullen reciben a los Russo en su casa. ¿Qué pasará cuando Alex y sus hermanos descubran que ellos son vampiros, y qué pasará cuando los Cullen descubran que los Russo son hechiceros?**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen. Los de Crepúsculo, son de la gran señora Stephanie Meyer. La historia si es mía. Y los de Hechiceros de Waverly Place les pertenecen a Disney.**

**ALEX POV**

Había amanecido yo a eso de las… once y media de la mañana, me hubiera levantado MUCHO más tarde sino hubiera sido por Alice que me mencionó –apenas hasta ahorita– que todos, absolutamente TODOS, no íbamos de excursión. Yo no odio las excursiones ni nada de eso, pero yo no soy de ese tipo de chicas que le encantan estar de arriba para abajo en una montaña (o en cualquier otro sitio).

Alice y Esme estaban ayudándome con la ropa que llevaría de excursión ya que toda mi ropa la dejé en Nueva York. Solté un bufido. No tener al menos una prenda de mi ropa conmigo me ponía los nervios de punta; ¿por qué?, porque odio usar ropa de las demás personas. Yo no soy de esas chicas que comparten ropa con los demás.

Ya treinta minutos después tenía puesta un conjunto de Alice, ropa de campo, y llevaba un suéter de Esme que me quedaba algo grande. Mis hermanos, Mason y Bella estábamos desayunando la gran comida que preparaba Esme. Por alguna extraña razón los Cullen no estaban comiendo con nosotros.

La noche anterior no había podido hablar con Mason gracias a Alice que había llegado con mis hermanos de Port Angels. Ella se había puesto hablar animadamente como una lora de cosas que ya se borraron completamente de mi cerebro. Y también había llegado Edward de no sé dónde y se fue con Mason a no sé dónde. Así que no pude hablar con él en toda la noche cosa que me puse demasiado triste porque sentí que me lo estaban quitando de mí.

Y tuve que hablar con Justin acerca sobre el tema de la desaparición de mis padres –otra vez– y de la magia. Cuando le mencioné acerca de la desaparición de Jerry y Teresa, de repente, empezó a hiperventilar y sudaba a montones, era como sí Julieta se estuviera muriendo o algo parecido. Tuve la gran idea que traer un tobo pequeño con agua y, como Justin estaba en el otro mundo, se lo tiré quedó completamente mojado de agua; menos mal que hice esa broma en el patio de la casa. Justin me había mirado con expresión envenenada cuando recobró el sentido y me hizo prácticamente lo mismo solo que con la regadera del jardín. Alice se había asomado por la ventana con Esme. Al vernos Alice salió corriendo hacia nosotros y nos mojó de nuevo con la regadera, ella, pues, ella no se salvó. Pero qué pena con Esme, era la primera noche que nos quedábamos y ya había formado desastres.

Al final, Alice se fue a cambiar y se quejó por su ropa de diseñador o algo así, y Justin había dicho que tendríamos que llamar a la policía cuando ellos cumplieran setenta y dos horas de desaparecidos. ¡Sólo llevaban veinticuatro horas! Yo me había opuesto, había rechinado los dientes, había hecho pataletas, pero Justin había dicho que "era parte del maldito proceso policial! Yo quiero ver a Jerry y a Teresa, ¡me hacen falta! Sip, tengo diecisiete años y extraño a mis padres, ¡¿algún problema?

Con respecto al otro asunto, lo de la magia, él me había echado de nuevo la culpa y me había dicho: "_Sólo tenemos que esperar, la magia llegará hasta nosotros en cualquier momento" _Había soltado otro bufido. Había pensado en preguntarle al profesor Crumbs, pero me pareció estúpido ya que no teníamos la forma de contactarlo. Si ahorita tuviera magia mis hermanos y yo estuviéramos en Nueva York, yo estuviera ojeando una revista en la sala junto a Harper y mis padres. Sólo han pasado un día y ya extraño a mi mejor amiga también.

Esto lo de vivir sin magia, de ser mortal, me deprime demasiado, pero claro, desde que nací del vientre de mi madre ya llevaba la magia dentro de mi cuerpo. Y con la desaparición de mis padres todo está peor para mí y ahora sin magia; me siento como en aquel día en que dije (no deseé) que mis padres nunca se hubieran conocido. Una lágrima salió de mi alma.

–Alex, ¿estás bien?

Mason me sacó de mi burbuja de pensamientos, él me limpió la lágrima que resbaló por mi mejilla.

Pensé en mentir, pero Mason es muy bueno descubriéndome cuando le digo mentiras. Volteé a mirarlo directamente a sus ojos hipnotizantes dejando caer otra lágrima.

–No, Mason, no estoy nada bien –le respondí revolviendo con el tenedor mis huevos revueltos.

–¿Qué sucede?

Pestañé varias veces y luego le respondí:

–Mis padres…, ellos desaparecieron cuando llegué a Forks con mis hermanos y no tenemos la menor idea de cómo encontrarlos.

–¿Y no han utilizado la magia?

¡Bingo!

–Mason –le dije con el ceño fruncido–, ni mis hermanos ni yo tenemos magia en ninguna parte de Forks. ¿Sabes por qué no tenemos magia?

–No, no sé la razón –me respondió firmemente.

–¿Seguro?

–Alex, ¿estás desconfiando de mí?

Suspiré.

–No, claro que no, Mason. Es sólo que a Justin y a mí nos parece raro que no tengamos magia, Max ni siquiera se preocupa por eso, la magia es mi vida. Pero yo nunca podré desconfiar del amor de mi vida, y mucho menos cuando él completa mi vida entera.

Los dos nos regalamos una sonrisa el uno al otro y no pudimos evitar pegar nuestros dulces y cálidos labios, bueno, cálidos labios los de él.

No sé si este era uno de esos besos que revolvían mi estómago y que también revolvía mi cabeza y me hacía ver estrellitas, pero mi fuero interno y mi corazón revivieron el día en que Mason me dio un hermoso y dulce beso de parte de sus labios –por no decir primer beso– en el medio de la calle Waverly mientras caía la lluvia.

Nos separamos a regañadientes y Mason y yo vimos de reojo a los Cullen que nos miraban con una mirada pícara, y Alice, pues, ni hablar de ella. Mason y yo soltamos una fuerte carcajada. Retiro lo dicho, casi todos nos miraban con una mirada pícara, Justin y Max nos vieron con repulsión. Volteé los ojos.

Luego del sorprendente desayuno que Esme nos preparó para nosotros nos pusimos a caminar por el bosque, y sí, iba a ser un largo viaje de caminata. Me había quejado con Mason sobre esa caminata, ya que odio caminar, pero tampoco me iba a quejar con Carlisle y Esme, no, hubieran pensado que era una ingrata. Entonces, Mason me susurró al oído que me iba a llevar cargando en sus brazos cuando mis pies se cansaran. Me sonrojé.

Cuando íbamos a mitad de camino –más o menos– Alice me alcanzó y me estuvo preguntando sobre mi noviazgo con Mason y, sobre todo, mi beso con él hace rato. Al principio me ruboricé muchísimo porque Mason estaba a mi lado y prácticamente él lo estaba escuchando todo. Él sólo me sonreía cuando lo miraba por el rabillo del ojo.

**ALICE POV**

–¿Cómo es Nueva York?

Decidí cambiar de tema con Alex porque ella estaba muy incómoda que le hiciera hablar sobre su noviazgo con Mason cuando él estaba tan cerca de nosotras; y además ella se sonrojaba muchísimo y hacia una sonrisita de enamorada cada vez que le hablaba de Mason. Estoy muy segura que Bella y Alex van a congeniar muchísimo, van a ser mejores amigas.

–Nueva York es increíble –me respondió ella con un cierto brillo en sus ojos–. Está lleno de luces, rascacielos enormes…– sonrió–. Simplemente es hermosa, es la ciudad que nunca duerme.

Ella rió pero esa alegría no llegó a sus ojos.

–Alex, no llores.

–No estoy llorando.

Masculló las palabras con tanta tristeza que si hasta mi corazón estuviera latiendo y lleno de sangre se hubiera roto por la tristeza de Alex. Ella se limpió una lágrima, con su dedo índice, que luchaba por salir de su lagrimal.

La abracé por los hombros y le dije:

–¿Sabes? No tienes por qué estar triste, Mason está a tu lado protegiéndote y ayudándote en cada momento duro y especial que has tenido; es hermoso cuando tienes a esa persona especial a tu lado.

Ella y yo paramos automáticamente de caminar y se acarició un mechón del cabello con un tanto de nerviosismo, suspiró y se volteó a ver a Mason que estaba charlando animadamente con Edward y Bella. Una pequeña y tímida sonrisa se asomó por las comisuras de la cara de Alex y dijo:

–Sí, es hermoso tener a alguien a tu lado que te quiera y nunca te decepcione –dejó de acariciarse su cabello, pero esa tímida sonrisa desapareció en una fracción de segundo.

–Mis padres…; ellos han desaparecido.

Esta vez se me hubiera parado el corazón y se me hubiera partido el alma si los tuviera.

–Los encontraremos –aventuré con voz decidida.

Alex se volvió hacia mí y enrolló sus brazos alrededor de mi cuerpo, yo la estreché firmemente contra a mí y me susurró en el oído un gracias. Pude sentir que su pulso volvía a la normalidad, que se encontraba en calma, que en su alma reinaba la paz, ya que hace dos minutos aproximadamente ella estaba sudando del nerviosismo.

**ALEX POV**

Habían transcurrido ya dos horas desde que salimos de la casa de los Cullen y que nos pusiéramos a caminar por todo el maldito bosque en busca en dónde rayos acampar. La idea me desagradaba totalmente, simplemente odio dormir en el bosque sobre tierra mojada.

Tuvimos que parar a descansar un poco ya que Bella, mi novio, mis hermanos y yo sentíamos que las piernas ya nos daban para más. Pues, ni hablar de Justin que tocía como sí hubiera corrido un maratón de dos horas, yo le palmeaba la espalda.

Luego aproveché a tomar un poco de agua y comer unas galletas que había guardado en mi bolso. También aproveche en juntarme con Justin, cuando paró de toser, para infórmale que Alice nos iba a ayudar a encontrar a Jerry y a Teresa cosa que le alegró mucho.

Algo raro que noté fue cuando paramos a tomar descanso por obligación absoluta de nuestro cuerpo, los Cullen no parecían sudar, no parecían estar cansados, nada en absoluto. Eso me llevó una gran interrogante que se había formado un signo de interrogación encima de cabeza de color rojo, como en los dibujos animados.

Ya cuando partimos, el resto del viaje, me fui en la espalda de Mason ya que me pareció muy divertido y él me lo había ofrecido, a Mason no le dio ni la mitad de la gracia, le pareció un tanto abusivo, pero repito: él se había ofrecido. Me dio mucha risa la cara que había puesto cuando me subí a la espalda de él sin previo aviso, sólo se quejó cuando llegamos a una montaña, de las tantas que había y en donde nos íbamos a quedar el resto de la noche, de que le dolían hasta el demonio la espalda y los pies, yo le acaricié el cabello y le di un beso en la comisura de sus labios.

**BPOV**

–¡Odio esto, Bella, odio esto! –chilló Alice en mi oído.

–Entonces, ¿por qué rayos te invitaste a ti misma a "acampar"?, cuando sabes perfectamente que esto era para cazar y tú ya lo hiciste ayer en la mañana.

–¡Porque estoy loca, Bella!

_Y apenas es que se da cuenta_, dijo la vocecita en mi interior.

–No podemos hacer nada, Alice, ya estamos aquí. Vete a matar algo o ve con Alex, ella es una gran persona.

–s una gran persona para ti –intervino Rosalie volteándome los ojos–, para mí esos tres hermanos no son de confiar.

–Rosalie, ¿qué te dije ayer? –la regañó Alice mirándola con cierta amenaza en sus pequeños ojos.

Rose volvió a voltear los ojos y suspiró.

–Lo siento, Alice.

¿Me perdí de algo? ¿Desde cuándo Rosalie pide disculpas y hace ojos de perrito? Bueno, solamente aquella vez que salvé a Edward de que casi se suicidara porque supuestamente yo había muerto cuando saltaba en los acantilados, fue la única que vez que Rosalie pidió disculpas de corazón por algo.

–Me cuentan luego del chiste que me estoy perdiendo y ayúdenme a levantar esta tienda de campaña.

–Bells, ¿sabes que tú eres la única que duerme aquí, no?, además de los hermanos Russo, por supuesto.

–¡Seguro! Pero no voy a dormir en la tierra, Rose –notase el sarcasmo en mi voz, nunca me salían bien un sarcasmo o una mentira

**ALEX POV**

Daba vueltas de aquí para allá en la colchoneta. No podía dormir. Había decidido acostarme tarde en la noche para poder despertarme, máximo, al mediodía o después del mediodía. Pero no. Desde las once de la noche hasta ahorita (tres de la mañana) no he podido pegar un ojos en toda la estúpida noche. Los únicos que roncaban como locos eran mis dos hermanos y Mason. Volteé los ojos.

De pronto oí un ruido. Un ruido igualito cuando aparecí en aquel bosque de Forks. Un sonido rápido y furioso y también un… un gruñido.

–¡Justin! –lo golpeé varias veces en el brazo izquierdo de su cuerpo–. ¡Justin!

Mi hermano se despertó dando un salto en el colchón y gritó despertando –a medias– a Max y a Mason, pero continuaron durmiendo. Casi se me sale el corazón por el grito de niña que hizo Justin.

–Mierda, Justin, me diste un susto.

–No tanto como tú a mí.

–Sí, pero ¿sabes algo?, tienes que aprender a gritar como hombre.

–Alex, ¿por qué rayos me despertaste? Son las tres de la mañana –bostezó tratando de recuperar el sueño perdido ignorando mi "sutil" sugerencia.

Otra vez aquel sonido.

–Justin, oí algo.

Él me ignoró.

–¡Justin! –grité desesperada. Ignorada. Completamente ignorada–. Bien, espero que sueñes en aquella ocasión cuando nos introducimos en Fiesta de la Hermandad 2.

Que por cierto, fue una porquería de película, pero fue algo graciosa por mi hermano gritando como la verdadera niñita de cinco años.

Tomé mi linterna, la encendí y salí de mi tienda de acampar.

Se me paró el corazón cuando vi a dos _personas_ destruyendo los cuerpos de mis padres.

**O.O Qué habrá pasado?**

**Hola, chicos, cómo están? :D**

**Quiero aclararles algo: no puedo actualizar tan seguido por los exámenes del liceo :S me encantaría actualizar 1 vez por semana, pero no puedo, el colegio no me lo deja hacer, si ustedes entran a mi otro fic, Fantasma de Amor, pues, la tengo DEMASIADO abandonada, y cuando la escribo no siento esa inspiración que antes me daba :( espero que no me odien D: **

**Deje el capítulo hasta allí porque quería dejarle algo de suspenso :O. También les quiero preguntar una cosita: yo había querido subir este fic en mi página de Facebook de Selena **.com/pages/T%C3%BA-solo-la-criticas-por-celos-pero-ella-tiene-una-hermosa-alma-por-dentro/336835073018008 **la página apenas la estoy creando,**** ya tenía hecha la foto de portada y la del 1er capítulo con picnik, pero ya no las puedo hacer ahí porque picnik cerró :'( entonces, me preguntaba si subía las 2 fotos aquí en mi cuenta? Espero sus repuestas, mis amores ;)**

**Kisses!**

**Bye! ;)**


	4. Estoy contigo

**Summary: A Alex Russo se le había derrumbado su mundo cuando Mason se fue a mudar a Forks, Washington. Ella lo encuentra cuatro meses después, pero sus padres desaparecieron en el medio de un bosque. Alex y sus hermanos conocen a los Cullen, los Cullen reciben a los Russo en su casa. ¿Qué pasará cuando Alex y sus hermanos descubran que ellos son vampiros, y qué pasará cuando los Cullen descubran que los Russo son hechiceros?**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen. Los de Crepúsculo, son de la gran señora Stephanie Meyer. La historia si es mía. Y los de Hechiceros de Waverly Place les pertenecen a Disney.**

**ALEX POV**

**Música con la que me inspiré: **

**Selena Gómez – he Way I Loved You**

**Paramore – The Only Exception**

**Anya Marina –Satellite Heart**

**Vanessa Carlton - Twilight**

Ya había pasado una semana desde aquel campamento en donde encontré, a la mitad de la madrugada, esos cuerpos destruidos y regados por todas partes del bosque. Mis padres. Justin no se creía esa historia, había dicho que yo la inventé porque no tenía oficio; él no me creyó, pero yo nunca inventaría algo tan grave como eso, así que yo misma me encargué de llamar a la policía al día siguiente, me habían asegurado que ellos los encontrarían y que no me preocupara. ¡Cómo rayos no me voy a preocupar!

El día amaneció nubloso y sobre todo con mucha neblina, lloviznaba a ratos y soltaba uno que otro rayo provocando que se fuera la luz en la casa que hasta yo misma me había dado unos cuantos sustos. Desde que llegué aquí (hace una semana aproximadamente) el sol no se podía contemplar ya que las nubes grises los tapaban. Creo que hasta yo estaba más blanca de lo normal por no recibir ni una gota de esos calurosos rayos solares.

–¿Qué canción pongo?

Mason y yo estábamos sentados a un extremo de la sala escuchando música a través de mi celular. Todavía no había llegado la luz ya que la lluvia estaba más fuerte, y no teníamos más elección que escuchar música y morirnos de aburrimiento. Rechiné los dientes. Mason y yo habíamos planeado salir a cualquier parte de Forks.

–La que tú quieras –me respondió. Yo suspiré y puse Paramore.

Cerré los ojos tratando de relajarme al ritmo de The Only Exception, escuchando también el "relajante" sonido de la lluvia amenazadora. Empecé a tararear bajito la canción, concentrándome en las letras.

Era realmente aburrido no tener electricidad ni por diez minutos, frustrante para mí, y más frustrante cuando estás sola en una casa de extraños sólo con tu compañero. Alice y Edward se habían ido a la casa de Bella temprano en la mañana (y cuando digo los dos es que Alice se fue corriendo tras recibir una llamada de Edward). Y los demás, pues, lo que le entendí a Esme fue que iban a ir a Port Angels a comprar víveres o algo así. Así que aquí estábamos Mason y yo, escuchando música al azar y completamente aburridos.

–¿De qué te ríes? -le pregunté, con mis ojos cerrados, al escuchar su angelical risa. Sentí un cosquilleo en el estómago.

–Amo tu forma de cantar, aunque sólo sea en susurros –aseguró.

Abrí los ojos de sopetón y volteé a verlo, yo no pude contener mi sonrisa.

–Gracias; a veces me imagino siendo una estrella de rock y ganando un Grammy o algún premio de música -sonreí apenadamente sabiendo que tal vez ese sueño, sólo sea un sueño. Luego me ruboricé… Ya va, ¿qué? ¿Me ruboricé? ¡¿Alex Russo que te está pasando con esos sonrojos que no te aguantas?

El acarició mi mejilla sonrosada mirándome directamente a mis ojos. Sip, siempre que veo a los maravillosos ojos marrones de Mason me siento hipnotizada, como si estuviera en el cielo junto a él.

–Nunca me comentaste sobre ese sueño que tienes –susurró acariciándome cada rasgo de mi rostro.

–Si te lo hubiera dicho, tal vez, te hubieras burlado de mí. Es un sueño tonto.

La expresión de Mason se endureció, esa sonrisa que me vuelve loca había desaparecido, la había sustituido por una perfecta línea recta y su frente se había poblado completamente de arrugas.

–No pienses de ese modo –agarró mi cara entre sus manos y me obligó verlo directamente a sus ojos hipnotizantes–. Alex, tú sabes perfectamente que yo te voy a apoyar en todo lo que decidas en tu vida, ya seas hechicera o no, ya seas inmortal o no, yo siempre estaré a tu lado. Y, escúchame bien, nunca me burlaría de ti.

En nuestras expresiones se pintó una enorme sonrisa brillante y él se fue acercándose más y más hasta mi rostro, hasta que nuestros labios estuvieron a centímetros de nosotros, a continuación, me besó. . Se me revolvió la cabeza y mis cinco sentidos, pude sentir cómo nacían esas agradables mariposas rosadas dentro de mi estómago. Me besó con dulzura y pasión mientras él me acariciaba mis brazos con sus fuertes manos. Ya estaba viendo estrellitas doradas y, por mi mala suerte, tuve que parar el beso sí o sí. Mason y yo no nos permitíamos ir más allá –sobre todo Mason– por miedo, miedo a que mi papá se enterara y a cometer una idiotez de que me arrepentiría a lo largo del tiempo.

–Lo siento –masculló él contra mis labios. A continuación me plantó un beso en la frente y me susurró un _te amo._

–Yo también te amo, mi hermoso británico –me acurruqué sobre él lo mejor que pude y sin incomodarlo mientras terminaba The Only Exception–. Mason, ¿y si no encontramos a mis padres?

–Los encontraremos. Recuerda: estoy contigo.

Esa frase me hizo sentir mucho mejor ya que no me sentía sola como antes, no me sentía como una rata sucia que cometió otro error que tendrá que pagar, como cuando Justin me decía que todo esto era mi culpa, no, ya no más. Me sentía protegida, apoyada y todo por mi adorado novio/hombre –lobo Mason.

Y así pasó nuestra tarde, yo acurrucada sobre él y cogidos de la mano. Ya había terminado toda mi lista de reproducción del celular y nos habíamos quedado sumamente dormidos escuchando Satellite Heart de Anya Marina.

Pero fuimos despertados bruscamente cuando una voz chillona gritó nuestros nombres y le dieron un golpe a la puerta principal. Alice. Esa voz de niña nunca se me olvida.

–Con que los tortolos estaban durmiendo –Alice alzó las cejas y sonrió ampliamente.

Asentimos pestañando varias veces para despertarnos completamente del sueño.

Revisé la hora en mi celular. Cuatro y treinta de la tarde. Volví mi mirada hacia uno de los grandes ventanales de la casa y ¡sorpresa!, ya no estaba lloviendo amenazadoramente, pero las nubes seguían escondiendo al sol. _Un buen día_, entre comillas.

–Creo que voy a salir, Alice, con Mason.

No pienso malgastar un día _maravilloso_ como éste.

–¡Claro! ¿A dónde van? Yo los puedo acercar –dijo una muy entusiasmada Alice dando saltitos por toda la sala. Parecía que no entendía el concepto de sólo Mason y yo.

–Desde que estábamos en aquella montaña Mason me había comentado que ha querido pasearse por La Push para saludar a un amigo –el rostro de Alice se endureció y dejó de dar saltitos–, y como yo no conozco nada me gustaría acompañarlo… Al, ¿estás bien?

–Lo siento, chicos, tendrán que ir solos. Yo no puedo ir.

–Pero acabas de decir…

–¡Sé lo que dije! Tendrán que ir solos.

De acuerdo… ¿Qué está pasando aquí? Nunca me había imaginado a Alice de malhumor y menos gritando tan fuerte de esa manera. Ella salió de la casa con expresión enfada tirando la puerta de la casa. ¿Pero qué le había hecho? No le dije nada que la insultara o la hiciera sentir mal, ¿o sí? Fruncí el ceño.

–Déjame ir a cambiarme y partimos.

Mason asintió con su ceño fruncido.

Me encaminé hasta el dormitorio de Alice y abrí su gigantesco armario. A ella no le molestaría que usara algo de su ropa, sólo era un préstamo. Escogí una blusa rosa y un short de jean y me cambié a la velocidad de un rayo eléctrico, luego me puse los únicos zapatos que tenía. Solté mi pelo (que estaba recogido en una cola de caballo) y me fui corriendo escaleras abajo donde estaba Mason.

–Tengo una pregunta: ¿cómo vamos a llegar a… La Push? Me dijiste que se podía llegar más rápido en un auto.

–Es cierto…, pero nos iremos en esto –sacó de su bolsillo un par de llaves y me las mostró. Oh, Dios mío. ¡Mierda!

–¡Mason! ¿¡Tienes tu propio auto?

Él asintió.

–Pero, ¿cómo?, ¿cuándo? ¡¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?

Se encogió de hombros.

–No lo sé, quería que fuera una sorpresa. Mis padres me lo regalaron hace cuatro meses.

¡Genial!

Mason me agarró del brazo y me condujo rápidamente hacia la parte de atrás de la casa. Ansiosa y muy emocionada, me sentía de esa forma. Mason y yo tiene la misma edad que yo ¡ya tiene su propio auto! Qué envidia…

Allí, en el patio trasero de la casa, estaba un hermosísimo Audi deportivo. Mis ojos tomaron forma de unos perfectamente redondos platos y mi boca como una "o" redondita. Se me estaba cayendo la baba por la impresión. Vale millones y millones de dólares ese maldito auto.

–Cierra esa boca, Alex, sino entraran moscas –rió.

Me sonrojé e hice lo que me ordenó.

Mi novio se apresuró en abrirme la puerta del copiloto y entré en él con gran admiración. Parecía una nave espacial o alguna mierda así. ¡Los malditos asientos eran de puro cuero! Mason entró a la nave, prendió el motor y empezó a manejar como si lo hubiera hecho toda la vida.

–¿Cuándo aprendiste a manejar así tan perfecto? –pregunté haciendo una sonrisita estúpida, mirando hacia la carretera.

–Hace como un año aproximadamente.

–Amo tu auto, Mason, es hermoso.

–Lo sé.

Reímos al unisonoro.

Mason no despegaba su vista del camino y yo no podía despegar mis ojos sobre él, la forma en que dominaba el volante, ¡guau!, hasta él mismo me había dicho que iba a sonrojar si no paraba de contemplarlo de esa forma tan espectacular, yo me reí con todas mis ganas que mi cuerpo tenía guardado.

Enchufé mis audífonos a mi IPhone y esta vez escuché una canción cualquiera de Adele, Mason me había pedido que cantar pero yo me había excusado confirmándole que yo no tenía esa hermosa voz de Adele, él igual insistió diciéndome que tenía una voz más bonita que Adele, ¿quién era yo para negarle esa petición?

Cantaba, cantaba y cantaba hasta que se me salía el estúpido gallo de mis cuerdas vocales. Mason se reía y se reía hasta el cansancio, tanto que no podía casi manejar. Le advertí que se quedara tranquilo o sino íbamos a chocar contra un árbol o algo mucho peor.

Llegamos a L Push en un abrir y cerrar de ojos cuando Mason me había anunciado que ya habíamos llegado. Paré la música y desconecté los auriculares guardándolos en el bolsillo del short y salí de la nave. Quedé petrificada, maravillada. Mason me había contado que La Push era un área no incorporada de los Estados Unidos, ubicada en el condado de Clallams –es increíble cómo recordé todo eso–, pero nunca me dijo que este lugar era tan hermoso.

Era, principalmente, una playa con sus aguas color gris perlado y había bastante espuma en ella. Había miles y miles de rocas gigantes a unos lados de la playa, color tierra y verde pasto. El cielo era de igual color que sus aguas del mar, pero se sentía por alguna parte los rayos solares, escondidos por ahí. Hacía mucho viento y estaba frío el clima. Hermoso. First Beach, supuse.

–Mason…, esto es magnífico.

Se me salían las lágrimas por tanta hermosura.

Mason cerró el auto y nos agarramos de la mano caminando por la orilla del mar. De nuevo estábamos en nuestra propia burbuja personal, en mi mente revoloteaban mariposas rosadas y corazones alrededor nuestro. El amor me hace pensar en estupideces. Subí la mirada al horizonte. Estaba aproximándose el crepúsculo por cada segundo que pasaba.

Habíamos caminado hasta al cansancio, pero también nos sentábamos en la tierrosa arena dorada por unos minutos para descansar un poquito nuestros pies adoloridos, los míos ya estaban rojos, y eso que llevaba zapatos. Ya cuando nos estábamos parando de la arena, Mason me tomó desprevenida cargándome por las piernas y nos zambulló en la fría agua. Al principio me había enojado un poco ya que esta ropa era de Alice y seguro ella me mataría, pero después dije: ¡a la mierda todo! Y nos sumergíamos en el agua hasta quedarnos completamente empapados.

El cielo se había oscurecido completamente a las siete de la noche y nos dispusimos a encaminarnos hasta la casa en donde vivía el amigo de Mason.

–¿Falta mucho?

Me estaba muriendo del frío y del cansancio, sobre todo por el frío gracias a la maldita agua helada del hermoso mar. Mason me había envuelto en sus brazos para mantener el calor corporal. Mis dientes chocaban unos con otros ruidosa y amenazadoramente.

–Lo siento, Alex, no debí de zambullirte al agua. Puedo encontrarme con mi amigo otro día. ¿Quieres que nos vayamos?

Solté un estornudo. Me empezaba a doler fuertemente la cabeza y el pecho.

–Por favor.

Mason me agarró por las piernas con su brazo derecho y con el otro me sujetó la espalda, yo pasé mi brazo izquierdo por atrás de su cuello y recosté mi cabeza en su pecho. Él me volvió a susurrar un lo siento en el oído, plantó un tierno beso en mi frente empapada de agua y caminó vuelta atrás. Me quedé sumamente dormida durante el camino.

Abrí los ojos muy lentamente sintiéndome todavía con el dolor de cabeza y pecho, sólo había disminuido las pequeñas puntadas de dolor en mi pobre pecho. Ya había empezado a toser fuertemente y a sentir flema trancada en mi garganta que no quería cooperar conmigo para salir de mí. Mis ojos dolían también.

Estaba en la habitación de Alice cubierta con su suave y cálida sábana, y no llevaba la ropa que había mojado en la playa, traía ropa seca y limpia, claramente lo podía sentir, y alguien me estaba poniendo pañitos húmedos en todo el cuerpo. Piernas, brazos, pecho, todo.

–¿Cómo te sientes, cariño?

Volteé a ver la gentil y maternal Esme que me miraba con una sonrisa dibujada en su cara, mientras que estrujaba el paño, para sacarle los excesos de agua, en una cubeta de color azul.

–Me siento bien, señora Cullen –le dediqué una débil sonrisa–. Sólo me duele la cabeza –jadeé al tratar de sentarme en la cama. En realidad, me dolía todo el cuerpo.

–Tenías algo de fiebre, Alex. Carlisle te dio una pastilla para bajártela pero no funcionó.

Me pasó el pañito mojado por la frente hasta el cuello.

–¿Dónde está Mason?

–En la cocina con Bella, te están preparando algo de comer.

Me volvió a sonreír.

–Gracias, Esme –mascullé. Sentía cómo las gotas de agua recorrían mi pecho–. Usted me recuerda mucho a mi madre Teresa. Tan gentil, dulce, maternal… -bajé la mirada y contuve las lágrimas que luchaba por salir.

–Alice, nos contó… Lo lamento mucho, corazón. Estamos contigo para ayudar a encontrarlos.

No pude evitar echarme a sus brazos en busca de consuelo.


	5. ¿Dònde estàs, Alex?

**Summary: A Alex Russo se le había derrumbado su mundo cuando Mason se fue a mudar a Forks, Washington. Ella lo encuentra cuatro meses después, pero sus padres desaparecieron en el medio de un bosque. Alex y sus hermanos conocen a los Cullen, los Cullen reciben a los Russo en su casa. ¿Qué pasará cuando Alex y sus hermanos descubran que ellos son vampiros, y qué pasará cuando los Cullen descubran que los Russo son hechiceros? **

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen. Los de Crepúsculo, son de la gran señora Stephanie Meyer. La historia si es mía. Y los de Hechiceros de Waverly Place les pertenecen a Disney.**

**HARPER POV**

**NUEVA YORK**

Más de una semana y no sabía de su mejor amiga ni de su familia, y eso en verdad me preocupaba. No me estaba tranquila, no podía dormir en las noches preguntándome si mi mejor amiga está bien alguno de la familia Russo está en perfectas condiciones. Las dudas me comían por dentro.

Era normal que Alex y Max faltaran una semana completa de clases, pero Justin odiaba saltarse solo una clase gracias a las locuras de Alex. Teresa y Jerry no abrían la subestación, y cuando pasaba por la casa tocando el timbre o la puerta con Zeke nadie abría. Ninguno de sus celulares contestaba. ¿Dónde estás, Alex? ¿Dónde estás?, esas preguntas resonaban cada cinco segundos en mi cabeza y me molestaba. Alex nunca se iría así como así de Nueva York sin decirme nada. ¿Dónde estás, Alex? Los profesores preguntaban por esos tres hermanos y el salón se quedaba mudo, todos me interrogaban a mí y a Zeke, pero sólo podíamos decir un no lo sabemos por respuesta.

–Tal vez se los comieron los extraterrestres –repetía Zeke una y otra vez. Yo volteaba los ojos.

Había pensado muchas veces en introducirme a la guarida mágica y contactar al profesor Crumbs o ir al mundo mágico a través del portal y preguntar cómo podía saber dónde estaban mis amigos, o, tal vez, usar la brújula mágica, pero no sabía cómo rayos se usaba ese artefacto mágico.

**Forks, Washington**

**ALEX POV**

–Gracias, Bella –sonreí. Le di un pequeño sorbo a la sopa con la cuchara y tragué. Caliente pero deliciosa. Éste era mi cuarto plato de sopa hecha por Bella, ¡ésta chica es una cocinera magnifica!

–¿Qué tal está? –me preguntó como por sexta vez.

–Bella, tranquila, está deliciosa.

Ella sonrió de oreja a oreja.

–Agradécele también a Mason, él me ayudó a picar los vegetales.

Las dos reímos a carcajadas y me volteé a ver a Mason sonrojado.

–Aww, ¡me encanta cuando te preocupas por mí! –le di un tierno beso en los labios y seguí comiendo.

–Siempre estoy contigo, Alex, recuérdalo –me guiñó un ojo.

–Eres el más lindo británico que he conocido, Maso.

Él me pasó un brazo por los hombros y me susurró un te amo en mi oído provocando que mandara miles de descargas eléctricas por todo mi cuerpo. Me estremecí ante su contacto.

–Yo también te amo, y mucho… pero creo que estamos incomodando a Bella.

–Algo así –confirmó ella ruborizándose.

Me devolví hacia mi plato de sopa. Soplé, mastiqué y tragué. Hice ese proceso por unos cinco minutos.

–¿Cómo se hicieron amigos? –les pregunté cambiando el tema de conversación y sorbiendo la sopa.

–Fue por Alice –me contestó Bella–. Ella cuando vio a Mason entrar por la puerta del colegio, prácticamente, lo jaló del brazo y lo metió a nuestro grupo sin consultarnos ni nada. Pero Alice hizo bien, ya que él es un gran amigo.

Ella y mi novio compartieron una mirada y se echaron a reír. No puedo negar que me sintiera algo celosa y que en mi estómago nacieran esas mariposas negras y se retorcían por el enojo. La comida también se me revolvió. _Cálmate, Alex_, dijo la vocecita en mi interior. Tomé una bocanada de aire y luego la solté.

–Alice me dijo que te llamaban Bells –comenté revolviendo la sopa.

–No recuerdo exactamente quién me empezó a decir así….

–Creo que fue Charlie o tu madre –prosiguió Mason.

–Me dicen Bells, Bellis –continuó ella–. Mis padres me llamaron Bella pero me gusta más que me llamen Bella, es más bonito para mí.

–Mis padres me llamaron Alexandra pero todos me llaman Alex.

Las dos reímos y chocamos los cinco. Patético, lo sé.

La cocina se quedó completamente muda. Mis oídos sólo captaban el tic tac del reloj, el cantar de los pájaros, el dulce viento pasar por entre los árboles y mis sorbidos constantes por la sopa caliente. Me incomodaba este silencio, no era un silencio agradable de los que Mason y yo compartíamos, era diferente y demasiado incómodo para mi gusto. ¡Dios! Necesito a Harper y, sobre todo, a mis padres.

Mason captó mi tristeza por esas tres personas importantes en mi vida ya que me acarició el cabello con su delicada mano y me vio con esos hermosos ojos marrones cargados de paz y esperanzas. Me dedicó una sonrisa tímida la cual no llegó a sus ojos. Sentí una lágrima caer por mi mejilla y varias más que la acompañaban en el proceso.

No eran lágrimas de tristeza, para nada, eran lágrimas de alegría de saber que tenían a alguien apoyándome –no sólo a mí, también a mis hermanos– en las buenas y en las malas.

–Mi padre me contó todo, Alex.

Devolví la mirada hacia Bella. Su cara era un poema, pero un oscuro, un poema oscuro, igual que la cara de Mason.

–Tú llamaste a mi papá a la comisaría, describiendo la situación que presentabas, él me lo contó… Lo siento mucho, Alex, debe ser muy doloroso para ti y para tus hermanos.

No había tal mentira en su voz, sólo tristeza y compasión. Lo podía sentir muy dentro de mí. En todo mi fuero interno, mi corazón y mi alma lo podían sentir. Muy dentro de mí. Sonreí con tristeza y le susurré un gracias.

–Buenas días, chicos.

Edward entró con tal elegancia y belleza a la cocina que me quedé viéndolo embobada, casi que se me salía la baba por tanta abundancia de belleza. Me obligué a retirar la mirada. Edward tiene a Bella y yo tengo a Mason. Fin de la historia. Pero ¿cómo los Cullen pueden tener tanta belleza y dinero a la vez?, ¿acaso no es un delito?

Edward y Bella se dieron un sonoro beso labios con labios y me sentí más incómoda que antes. No, el silencio incómodo no es nada comparado con esta escena. Pero ¿quién soy yo para opinar?, yo hago las mismas escenas con Mason en todo el medio de la calle.

–¿Cómo sigues, Alex?

–Mejor… Todavía tuviera el resfriado si no hubiera tomado la milagrosa sopa de Bella.

Todos, menos Bella, estallamos en una batalla de carcajadas. Ella se sonrojó como un rojo tomate y se encogió de hombros.

–Muchísimas gracias por tu hospitalidad y la de tu familia, Edward –le sonreí lo mejor que pude ya que aún estaba soltando una cuantas lágrimas–. No sé qué rayos hubieran hecho mis hermanos y yo si no hubiéramos encontrado a Alice. Adoro a esa chica.

Él se limitó a contestarme y sólo me dedicó una gran sonrisa cálida y hogareña haciendo que me idiotizara con esos ojos dorados. ¡NO! Aparté, de nuevo, la mirada concentrándome en la sopa que tenía enfrente de mí.

–Bella, necesito hablar contigo –susurró él para ella.

–¿Nos disculpan por unos minutos? –preguntó ella volviéndose hacia nosotros.

–Claro –respondió Mason.

Edward se llevó a rastras a Bella y en ese preciso momento entraron mis hermanos. Justin llevaba una ridícula camisa color verde chillón que tenía letras grandes de color negro que decía "**Amo a los Aliens**". Ho-rro-ro-so- Max parecía el maduro de la gran familia Russo.

–Justin, te ves ridículo –dije.

–A mí me parece que se ve gracioso –sentenció mi novio echando una risita.

Justin nos vio con cara furibunda y dijo en voz alta:

–Ríanse todo lo que quieran, pero cuando los Aliens nos invadan, tú, Alex, vas a ser la primera en rogarme que te salve tu patética vida –concluyó orgulloso de sí mismo.

–Definitivamente extrañas a Zeke y sus bobadas –volteé los ojos.

–Y tú extrañas a Harper y sus horrorosos trajes –contraatacó.

–¡Con mi amiga no te metas! –grité parándome de la silla.

–¡Entonces, con él tampoco!

Una descarga eléctrica inundó mi cuerpo completo, desde mi cabeza hasta la planta de mis pies. No era una sensación placentera. Estaba cargada de odio, puro odio.

–¿Sabes qué? ¡Vete al diablo, Justin!

–¡Chicos! ¡Chicos! No empiecen con sus guerras, por favor –nos suplicó Max–. Al menos no aquí. Pude contactar al profesor Crumbs.

–¡¿Cómo?! –gritamos de alegría Justin y yo.

–Desperté a las ocho de la mañana y no tenía nada qué hacer… Me ahogaba en mis pensamientos tratando de resolver la desaparición de nuestros padres –él gimió–. Así que agarré mi varita, traté de hacerla funcionar y me apareció una nube gris y el profesor estaba ahí. Empezamos a hablar… Sólo fue un corto circuito de la antena que manda la magia hacia las varitas.

–¡Gracias a Dios! –exclamé.

–¡Podemos regresar a casa! –continuó Justin dando saltitos por toda la cocina. Qué niña.

Mis hermanos se abrazaron el uno al otro con lágrimas en sus ojos de alegría.

–Yo no me puedo ir –sentencié, y la fiesta de alegría y esperanza que mis hermanos tenía se terminó. Me miraron confundidos–. Ustedes se pueden ir, yo no lo haré hasta encontrar a nuestros padres.

–Alex tiene razón –dijo Max.

–Guau, Max, estás actuando con bastante madurez –exclamé.

–¡Lo sé!, y me estoy preocupando –masculló poniéndose una mano en la cabeza.

**BPOV**

–¿Qué sucede, Edward? –pregunté frunciendo el ceño. Edward hizo que me sentara en uno de los sofás de la gran sala.

–Alice tuvo una visión de los padres de Alex –masculló la oración evitando mirarme directamente a los ojos.

–¿Y? –los ojos se me pusieron brillosos y mis ganas de luchas por buscar a los padres de mi nueva amiga aumentaron un cien por ciento–. ¿Edward?

–Alice vio que los padres de éstos chicos ya no vivirán dentro de una semana.

–¿Qué? ¿Habrán muerto?

–No –se volteó dejándome ver sus ojos dorados–. A ellos los mataran.

–¿Quién?

–… Victoria.

Se paró mi pulso cardiaco y mi mente voló hacia aquel tiempo en que Victoria me buscaba desesperadamente, obsesionada con matarme por la muerte de James. Y ahora había vuelto, nunca dejaría esa obsesión de matarme y ver a Edward deprimido hasta el suicidio. Nunca descansaría. Y ahora se está vengando con los padres de Alex. **(N/A: Chicas, para que no se confundan, yo me inspiré en la 3era temporada de Los Hechiceros y en Luna Nueva y un poco en Eclipse. Victoria no está muerta aún).**

–¿Podemos hacer algo?

–Tendremos que buscarla ya.

–¿Se lo digo a Alex?

Él negó con la cabeza y se dirigió al segundo piso a velocidad vampírica.

Pobre Alex, Justin y Max. Lo tomarían como un gran balde de agua fría. Terrible, y todo por venganza de Victoria. Después de que termine su trabajo con los padres de Alex vendrá por mí, a cobrar su venganza. ¿Por qué tiene que agarrar a los padres de esos hermanos?, ¿por qué no me busca y ya? ¿Por qué será que tengo tanta suerte? Alex es una buena chica, y sus hermanos también, ellos no merecen esta desdicha, ni ella ni sus hermanos.

–Bella.

Salí de mis pensamientos por la voz aterciopelada de Edward. Estaba al lado mío mirándome a los ojos y tomándome las manos.

–Nos vamos. Los siete regresaremos en la noche o tal vez mañana, no lo sé todavía. Necesito que te quedes aquí, por favor.

Asentí.

Besó tiernamente mi frente para luego decirme un te amo al oído.

**Hola, mis amores! *-***

**Aquì està!, el capìtulo nuevo :D Me imagino que están felices, no? Me lo imagino ;) Este capìtulo lo tenía hace tieeeeeemmmmpoooo escrito, jeje, y el 6to capìtulo ya lo voy a terminar, asì que no se preocupen, sì voy a seguir con el fic y todo gracias a ustedes :)**

**Tengo una pregunta para JAliceCullen, de que parte de Venezuela eres? Porque yo también soy de Venezuela, seria genial conocer una lectora mia :D Ah, y a què año pasaste?**

**Gracias por leer, chicas. Besos :***


	6. Decisiones

**Summary: A Alex Russo se le había derrumbado su mundo cuando Mason se fue a mudar a Forks, Washington. Ella lo encuentra cuatro meses después, pero sus padres desaparecieron en el medio de un bosque. Alex y sus hermanos conocen a los Cullen, los Cullen reciben a los Russo en su casa. ¿Qué pasará cuando Alex y sus hermanos descubran que ellos son vampiros, y qué pasará cuando los Cullen descubran que los Russo son hechiceros? **

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen. Los de Crepúsculo, son de la gran señora Stephanie Meyer. La historia si es mía. Y los de Hechiceros de Waverly Place les pertenecen a Disney.**

Había amanecido a las pocas horas al terminar mi charla con mis hermanos, que raramente Max se comportaba como un adulto mayor. Bella nos había avisado que los Cullen habían salido a hacer una diligencia entre ellos y que tal vez volverían al día siguiente. Mason se quedó durmiendo conmigo cuidando de mí.

Él y Bella se fueron temprano en la mañana al colegio dejándonos el desayuno hecho. Yo nunca amanecía tan temprano, sólo lo hacía cuando tenía que ir al colegio. Me revolcaba en la pequeña cama tratando de reconciliar el sueño, pero no lo lograba, no podía dormir en absoluto.

Me levanté de la cama con desánimos y mi pelo hecho un desastre. No me molesté peinarlo en absoluto, me sentía cómoda caminando como una bruja por esta enorme casa. Recordé en aquella feria de ciencias donde Max ganó el primer premio por "crear una nueva vida" y electrocuté mi cabello por deshacer un estúpido hechizo de chispas en Zeke y Harper.

Al llegar a la cocina mi olfato captó un rico aroma de huevos y tocino, tres torres gigantescas de panquecas cubiertas de miel y una jarra de jugo de naranja. Todo recién hecho. En el centro de la mesa había una rosa y una nota de Mason.

_Disfruta el desayuno, regresaré pronto. _

_Mason. _

Sonreí con todas mis ganas y me senté en una de las sillas del comedor volviendo a releer la nota. Mason tiene una letra muy hermosa.

–Buenos días, Alex.

–Buenos días, Justin.

Algo en mi interior, algo muy dentro de mí se sentía culpable, demasiado culpable, y me decía que le pidiera disculpas a mi hermano mayor. Él es el que resuelve mis problemas, mis travesuras que hago con la magia; fui yo la que provocó que hiciera que hizo ese hechizo de que mis padres nunca se hubieran conocido y fui yo la que los salvé, a ellos y a mis hermanos con la piedra, pero no lo hubiera logrado sin mi hermano Justin que casi desaparece de mi vida.

–Justin, discúlpame.

Él levantó la mirada desde su asiento.

–Eres lo único que tengo en estos momentos, además de Max; no quiero pelear contigo, no ahora –suspiré–, eres mi mejor amigo, mi hermano, y no quiero cambiar eso de mi vida. Tal vez te haga la vida imposible, pero te quiero y sé que tú también me quieres como soy. Soy tu hermanita –solté una risita provocando que se soltara una pequeña lágrima desde mi lagrimal–. Y sé perfectamente que te insulto a ti o a Zeke, pero no es mi intención. Tú siempre me apoyas. Me ayudaste a juntar a mis padres cuando desee que nunca se hubiesen conocidos, y ahora vamos a encontrarlos, eso lo sé. Los siento mucho, Justin.

Justin sonrió de oreja a oreja y dijo:

–Aprecio tus disculpas, Alex… Somos hermanos y siempre pelearemos, y hasta creo que en la competencia de hechiceros será aún más ruda la batalla entre nosotros.

Yo levanté una ceja y reímos al unisonoro.

Esperamos muy tranquilamente a que alguno de los dos hablara mientras yo le daba unos mordiscos a las panquecas. Después de unos largos pero tranquilos minutos finalmente dijo:

–¿Quién hizo esto? –preguntó él señalando el gran desayuno.

–Bella y Mason, se fueron temprano al colegio.

Él soltó un bufido.

–Extraño el colegio.

–Por primera vez, Justin, vive la vida. No te preocupes por el colegio –repliqué.

Frunció el ceño y no dijo nada más.

–¿Max?

–Durmiendo –me respondió.

–¿Si me perdonas, Justin? –pregunté de repente.

Él asintió sin perder esa sonrisa suya.

–Nunca he pensado en la forma que nosotros dos seríamos sí alguna vez nos casáramos, si yo tuviera hijos con Mason –se me formó una sonrisa estúpida en la cara que no lograba quitármela de encima.

–Tal vez tú ya no hagas locuras con la magia y yo deje de pensar en extraterrestres. Pero todo será diferente, ya no alguno de nosotros dos ya no tendrá los poderes mágicos.

Sonreí con todas mis ganas al imaginarme todos esos momentos hermosos que tal vez, en un futuro, tengamos Mason y yo. Una boda, dos hijos, una luna de miel, nietos, un Mason sobreprotector con su princesa por el tema de los chicos. Suspiré de ilusión. Y hasta renunciaría a mis poderes por el amor de mi vida.

Me paré torpemente de la silla y abracé a mi hermano mayor sin borrar mi sonrisa.

–Te quiero hermanita –me susurró tiernamente al oído.

–Yo también, hermanito.

–Te ves como una bruja.

–Lo sé.

Echamos a reír.

Pedirle disculpas a mi hermano fue gratificante, se había llevado todo ese sentimiento de culpa y ese vacío en mi pecho –lo que había estado allí alojado por todo un día completo– había desaparecido. Y le hago la vida imposible a Justin, eso es cierto, pero nunca podría imaginarme mi vida sin él o quedarme toda la vida enojada con él, como con Stevie.

Por milagro, hoy apareció el sol entre las nubes y después de tener mi charla con Justin y desayunar salí un momento al porche y llené mi piel de vitamina D, pero no tanto, no quería tener una quemadura por el sol o algo mucho peor.

Ahora me encontraba tirada en uno de los sofás de la gran sala trayendo conmigo un libro de vampiros que encontré en el despacho de Carlisle. Me "entretenía", entre comillas. El libro sólo hablaba de vampiros, y a veces me quedaba dormida pero seguía leyendo. Aún no llegaba Mason.

_El profesor me entregaba mis poderes completos. ¡Por fin era una hechicera completa! Después de buscar a Zeke y a Harper en un nido de dragón, combatir contra éste, ir por un laberinto y entre otras cosas peores pude conseguir mis poderes. Justin no lo creía, pero nunca perdí la esperanza. _

–_¡Espere! –exclamé. _

–_¿Qué sucede, Alex? –preguntó el profesor con el ceño fruncido._

_Caminé hasta donde estaba mi hermano Justin._

–_Quiero darle mis poderes a Justin._

_Todos en el salón emitieron un sonoro ¡oh! Teresa me miraba con una sonrisa y lágrimas en sus ojos._

–_Alex, ¿qué estás diciendo? –preguntó Justin._

–_Él se los merece –le dije al profesor–, trabajó muy duro para esto –respiré profundo– y porque sé que algún día voy a tener que renunciar a ellos ya que quiero estar toda mi vida con Mason, casarme con él y tener hijos con él._

_Masòn me abrazó por atrás y me dijo en el oído "te amo" provocando que los vellos de mi nuca se erizaran. _

–_Mason no es hechicero, pero abandonaría esos poderes sólo por estar con el amor de mi vida –sonreí. _

–_Muy bien. Los poderes son transferidos a Justin Russo. _

Todo era un completo sueño que acabo de tener. Un sueño hermoso pero a la vez horroroso. Me refiero a que en verdad me casaré con Mason –si Dios me lo permite– y tal vez vaya a tener un adorable niño que pueda celar a su hermanita cuando ésta se enamore.

Pero desde que supe de la competencia familiar he querido ser la hechicera de la familia, ¡y hasta me juré a mí misma nunca renunciar a mis poderes por un corriente humano! Pero con Mason, todo es diferente, nunca había sentido un amor tan profundo con mis ex novios. Creo que daría la vida por él.

Cuando estás enamorado (enamorado de verdad) darías todo por él o ella. Y yo, definitivamente, renunciaría a mis poderes sólo para poder estar con él toda mi vida. Definitivamente daría mi vida completa por él.

Pero por el otro lado, yo soy tan floja que tengo que recurrir a la magia para que me haga de todo. Dios mío, ¡¿qué hago?!


	7. Flechazo

**Summary: A Alex Russo se le había derrumbado su mundo cuando Mason se fue a mudar a Forks, Washington. Ella lo encuentra cuatro meses después, pero sus padres desaparecieron en el medio de un bosque. Alex y sus hermanos conocen a los Cullen, los Cullen reciben a los Russo en su casa. ¿Qué pasará cuando Alex y sus hermanos descubran que ellos son vampiros, y qué pasará cuando los Cullen descubran que los Russo son hechiceros? **

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen. Los de Crepúsculo, son de la gran señora Stephanie Meyer. La historia si es mía. Y los de Hechiceros de Waverly Place les pertenecen a Disney.**

**TERESA POV**

–¡Jerry! ¡Jerry! –exclamé.

–¿Qué pasa?

–Ellos fueron a cazar. ¡Hay que huir de aquí!

–¿A dónde iremos?

–No lo sé. ¡Sólo quiero encontrar a mis hijos! –grité. Las lágrimas empezaron a salir de mí–. ¡Agh! –me quejé por las duras cuerdas que amarraban mis muñecas contra una columna de cemento.

–¡Teresa, a tu lado hay un cuchillo! –dijo mi esposo apuntando con su barbilla el afilado cuchillo que se encontraba a escasos centímetros de mí.

Estiré mi pie y arrastré el cuchillo hasta a mí pero el dilema era cómo lograría cortar éstas duras cuerdas sí tengo las dos manos amarradas. Comencé a llorar.

De pronto un fuerte golpe se impactó en mi cara causando que me impactara un fuerte golpe contra la columna de cemento. Jadeé de dolor.

–¡¿Qué quieren?! ¡¿Por qué nos hacen esto?! –preguntó Jerry exasperado.

–Solamente busco la atención de una humana y su pareja, un vampiro –dijo la pelirroja limpiándose una gota de sangre que resbalaba por su labios.

–¡Saldremos de aquí! ¡Te lo juro por Dios! –grité revolviéndome en el piso.

Los dos vampiros rieron a carcajadas.

–No tendrán vida para mañana –continuó ella mirándome directamente a los ojos, rojos como la sangre.

–Oh, Victoria, hay que esperar a la llegada de Edward primero.

–Tienes razón, Riley. Después de cobrar venganza, ustedes habrán muerto.

Una lágrima salió de mí.

**ALEX POV**

–¡HARPER!

–¡ALEX!

Corrimos una a la otra y envolvimos nuestros pequeños brazos ofreciéndonos un abrazo de reencuentro.

–Max, ¿cómo apareciste a Harper?

–Con magia –me guiñó un ojo.

Por supuesto.

Volví a abrazar a Harper como queriéndole decir que nunca más me alejaré de ella; a continuación le di un pequeño beso en la mejilla.

–Te extrañé tanto, Alex –susurró cerca de mi oído.

Sonreí.

–Yo extrañé tus raros trajes.

–¡Oye! –reclamó separándose de mí. Frunció el ceño.

–Es broma. ¡Es obvio que te extrañé!

Reímos al unisonoro por un momento y luego me volteé a ver a Max.

–Gracias, Max.

Él solo asintió y luego volteó su mirada hacia el lujoso auto de mi novio.

–¿Algún día Teresa y Jerry me darán mi propio auto? –preguntó mirando cada detalle del Audi deportivo.

–¡Claro! –le respondí con una sonrisa burlona–. Cuando cumplas dieciocho años –le devolví el guiño. El rodó los ojos.

–¡Suban! Ya hay que irnos –anunció Mason abriéndome la puerta del copiloto como todo un caballero. Harper me vio con una mirada picara a lo cual me ruboricé. Subí dentro del auto poniéndome mis audífonos y subiendo la música lo más alta que podía. Mason ya estaba conduciendo.

Iríamos a visitar al amigo de Mason en la Push en este día.

Ya me sentía casi completa, estaba mi novio, mis hermanos y mi mejor amiga conmigo, sólo faltaban mis padres a mi lado y toda mi vida estará completa de nuevo. Tengo mucha fe en Dios, tengo esperanza de que un día de estos encuentre a mis padres salvos y sanos.

–Harper, dime, por favor, que no me he perdido ningún examen –me quité un audífono para escuchar la respuesta e Harper hacia mi hermano mayor.

Pero mi hermano no ha prendido a vivir la vida.

–¿En serio, Justin? –le respondió Harper con sarcasmo–. Se han perdido como cuatro exámenes o más.

Justin empezó a quejarse.

–Justin, hermano mío, tú no estarás toda la vida estudiando –comenté mirando por mi espejo echándome un poco de brillo labial.

–Creo que es una de las pocas veces que estoy de acuerdo con Alex.

–Relájate –concluyó Mason.

Justin suspiró.

Al poco tiempo después el paisaje se fue transformando en calles de cemento y edificios a solamente árboles y calles de tierra. A lo lejos pude ver detalladamente una pequeña casa roja encima de un terreno irregular cubierto de tierra. Mason se estacionó en la parte trasera.

–¿Es aquí? –pregunté saliendo del auto. Guardé mi teléfono y mis audífonos en uno de los bolsillos de mi pantalón.

–Es aquí –afirmó Mason.

–¡Harper! –grité. Ella alzó una ceja–. No te separes de mí –le respondí a su gesto.

–¿Por qué? –soltó una risita–. ¿Temes que los lobos vengan por ti?

Mis hermanos y mi novio rieron junto a Harper para luego ofrecerme una mirada de disculpa. Rodé los ojos.

–En mi defensa, ya he combatido con cosas peores en el mundo mágico –saqué la lengua como una niña de cinco años que presume su chupeta nueva.

–Forks te ha afectado mucho, mi amor –masculló Mason envolviendo un brazo por mi cintura mientras me conducía a la puerta principal con mis hermanos y Harper pisándonos los talones.

–Últimamente he leído muchos libros sobre vampiros y hombres lobos, y Max no cierra la boca sobre ese tema.

–¡Oye! –Max me gruñó.

Mason tocó la puerta y dijo:

–No te pasará nada aquí conmigo, mi amor –me plantó un beso en mi frente.

–Ya tengo mis poderes devuelta, puedo defenderme sola.

Max y Justin tosieron, y yo le dediqué una mirada furiosa.

–Justin, te recuerdo que yo fui la que te salvó de esos monstros que, por culpa de Max, estaban en Nueva York. Y también salvé el mundo de los ángeles oscuros.

Ellos rodaron los ojos.

Mason rió por lo bajinis y volvió a tocar la puerta.

–¡Mason!

Todos volteamos hacia atrás y vimos a un joven cerca de los dieciséis años con piel morena y músculos grandes; llevaba el pelo mojado y todo revuelto y tenía puesta una camisa verde oliva con las mangas cortadas combinándolo con un pantalón caqui rasgado por la mitad de la rodilla, andaba descalzo. Y sorprendentemente, llevaba a Bella consigo.

–¿Cómo estás, Jacob? –dijo Mason mientras lo abrazaba sin apartarse de mí–. Hola, Bella.

–Hola, chicos –saludó ella con la mano.

Mason se dedicó presentarnos al hermoso moreno, amigo de Bella, yo me dedicaba a fingir que estaba escribiendo un mensaje en mi celular pero solamente querìa evitar la mirada penetrante de Jacob.

–Alex –me llamó mi novio.

–¿Si?

Volteé la mirada hacia él mientras guardaba mi celular, nuevamente, en el bolsillo trasero del pantalón.

–Te presento a Jacob.

Mis ojos se encontraron con los suyos y fue como sí todo a mi alrededor hubiera parado. Sentía pequeñas mariposas rosadas en el estómago y todo a mí alrededor había desaparecido mágicamente. El estreche cimiento entre mi mano y la suya provocó que mi piel se estremeciera y sintiera un calor abrazador. Aparté la mano rápidamente.

Esas mariposas rosadas nunca desaparecieron de mi estómago.

Se había hecho de noche en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, el viento soplaba con fuerza y los grillos cantaban al unisonoro. Mason se había ido a dejar a mis hermanos y a mi mejor amiga a la casa de los Cullen, por lo tanto me había quedado solamente con la compañía de Jacob. Mason vendría por mí después. Bella tuvo que irse mucho más temprano para prepararle la cena a su padre.

Jacob y yo estábamos afuera de su pequeña casa, alrededor de una fogata donde cocinábamos malvaviscos y al mismo tiempo calentábamos nuestros cuerpos. Me acomodé el suéter negro que mi novio me había dejado por seguridad, a veces corría ráfagas de viento muy frías.

–Oye, estás muy lejos –le dije a mi acompañante tranquilamente–. Acércate.

Puso otro malvavisco en mi vara y la fui calentando lentamente en el fuego, rodándolo unas cuantas veces para que se cocinara por todos lados.

Metí el malvavisco en mi taza humeante de chocolate caliente para luego revolverlo un poco. Absorbí un poco de este líquido marrón provocando que todo mi cuerpo se fuera calentando poco a poco.

Jacob ya estaba al lado mío.

–Parece que eres un gran amigo de Mason –comenté mirando el rojo fuego que soltaba pequeñas chispas a todos lados.

El morocho suspiró.

–Bella me presentó a Mason tres días después de que él llegara a Forks. Nos hicimos amigos al instante.

Sonreí.

–Mason se ha ganado grandes amigos. Al principio había intuido que se le haría difícil al principio, pero ya veo que me equivoqué–solté un suspiro para luego continuar–: Gracias por siempre esta con él.

Volteé la mirada ofreciéndole la mejor sonrisa que podía hacer, él me la devolvió al instante.

Y otra vez sentí esas mariposas revoloteando por mi estómago. Sentí como un flechazo.


	8. Distanciados

Summary: A Alex Russo se le había derrumbado su mundo cuando Mason se fue a mudar a Forks, Washington. Ella lo encuentra cuatro meses después, pero sus padres desaparecieron en el medio de un bosque. Alex y sus hermanos conocen a los Cullen, los Cullen reciben a los Russo en su casa. ¿Qué pasará cuando Alex y sus hermanos descubran que ellos son vampiros, y qué pasará cuando los Cullen descubran que los Russo son hechiceros?

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen. Los de Crepúsculo, son de la gran señora Stephanie Meyer. La historia si es mía. Y los de Hechiceros de Waverly Place les pertenecen a Disney.

Two Pieces –Demi Lovato

**ALEX POV**

–Alex, algo te sucede. Lo puedo ver en tus ojos.

–¡Mason, estoy bien! ¡Ya te lo dije!

Este día no era el mejor de todos.

Esta mañana había amanecido con un vacío en mi pecho, con un profundo dolor en el centro de mi corazón. ¿Por qué? No lo sé, no sabía la respuesta. Era un sentimiento que ni yo ni los científicos pueden explicar.

Pero no era como el dolor por la desaparición de mis padres, no era como el dolor que había experimentado al no ver a mi mejor amiga, era otro tipo de dolor que no podía reconocer y que no había sentido antes en todos mis dieciocho años de vida.

Arrugué el ceño.

Y gracias a ese dolor tan profundo me encontraba peleada con Mason, y todos los que se encontraban a mi alcance.

–Desde que visitamos a Jacob andas con malhumor y muy deprimida. ¿Qué te sucede?

Le miré con cara de asesina.

–Está bien –respondió el levantando las manos en forma de protesta–. No te molestaré más.

Suspiré y me dejé caer en el sofá.

Oculté mi cara entre mis manos y empecé a llorar.

Jacob Black produjo algo en mí. Algo extremadamente fuerte que nada ni nadie podía romper aùn con toda la magia del mundo, algo que no solamente eran mariposas y burbujas, era, más bien, una coraza que nos envolvía de todo peligro que asechara el mundo.

_Jacob Black._ Ese nombre retumbaba en mi cabeza una y otra vez.

¿Què me hiciste, Jacob?

Enamo… ¡NO! ¡No puedo repetir esa palabra! Amo a Mason màs que a mi vida, y estar "ilusionada" de otro chico, no es correcto, no cuando estàs con la persona que mueve tu mundo, pero no es imposible.

–¡Reacciona, Alex! –gritè hacia el exterior limpiándome làs làgrimas de ¿decepciòn o tristeza? No lo sè, y mucho menos me importa, sòlo quiero estar en euforia con mi novio hombre lobo.

Sì el bebè cupido anda por estos lares, me gustaría decirle varias cosas inapropiadas que Teresa me castigarìa un mes por decirlas en pública.

Pero, sì en verdad estoy enamorada de Jacob Black, ¿por què me duele tanto?

Jacob se ve que es un chico especial con un pasado oscuro y el alma hecha pedazos, lo pude ver en sus ojos, en sus facciones, en la forma que me tratò y me hablò la otra noche.

Es un chico lindo de adentro hacia afuera, pero no quiero traicionar a mi amado con otro que solamente le dio un flechazo a mi corazón.

_Jacob. Jacob. Jacob._

¿Què me hiciste?

¿Còmo es posible que sienta un amor tan grande que el que siento por Mason, en tan sòlo un dìa de conocerlo? ¿Còmo es posible que ya lo ame?

Soltè una làgrima.

Me dirigì hacia uno de los baños de arriba y abrì el grifo de la ducha en donde esperè que el agua se templara para luego meterme en èsta. Deje que la lluvia artificial cubriera todo mi cuerpo y relajara cada poro de mi piel, cada mùsculo tenso.

Gritè y volvì a llorar una y otra vez, al fin y al cabo nadie me escucharìa por el sonido de la regadera.

¿Què es lo que me pasa? Necesito de alguien.

Luego de la ducha, fui a buscar algo de sustento en el refrigerador ya que mi estòmago había empezado a fastidiarme con sus gruñidos, y me fui a la sala a ver televisión por horas y horas, como en Waverly Place. Estaba sola en esta gran casa y ya se estaba acercando el anocher cada vez mas rápido. Los Cullen no habían regresado de su viaje y no había señales de Mason o de Bella desde la mañana.

Paguè el televisor luego de hacer zapping y dejè el control remoto en el mueble.

En un dos por tres, me encontraba afuera, en el bosque, pèrdida.

–Esto me pasa por ser tan necia. ¡Oh, Dios!

¿Era lo que intuía? ¿Otra vez?

Esos movimientos, esa sombra negra rodeándome cada vez mas, ese roce contra el suelo tierroso y húmedo y ese susurro en el viento, es como el primer dìa en Forks.

Marquè rápidamente el número de Mason y pulsè el botón de la pantalla en llamar. Esperè el esperanzado repiqu y luego la voz de Mason, pero no, me condujo directamente al buzòn de voz; volvì a intentar, pero esta vez no tenía señal.

Otra vez esos movimientos.

_Dios, sì voy a morir, que sea sin dolor._

Sentì esos pasos acercándose cada vez màs y màs hasta el punto donde sentí su aliento chocando mi cara. Temblè. Era un aliento frìo como el hielo. Cerrè mis ojos y le dediquè un te amo a Mason mentalmente.

–¿Alex? ¿Alex, dònde estàs?

Abrì los ojos como platos.

–¿Mamà? ¿Eres tù?

Di un salto en mi puesto y gritè al sentir dos manos pasarse en mis hombros. Di media vuelta, y soltè un suspiro. Jasper.

–Alex, no deberìas estar en el bosque a estas horas, y menos sola –susurrò èl con voz carrasposa, irritada.

–Lo siento –susurrè, yo, esta vez.

–Vàmos.

–¿Adònde?

–A casa, por supuesto –emitiò una angelical sonrisa para luego reír con gentilieza.

Estaba oscuro, muy oscuro, pero Jasper –o màs, todos los Cullen- eran como una lámpara en el medio de la noche, Eran tan pàlidos, pero a la vez tan brillantes como laa escarcha o los diamantes.

Fui caminando lentamente, detrás de èl, a su pasa ignorando los aterrorizantes sonidos que me persiguen detrás de mì.

–Escuchè un sonido –comentè al llegar a la sala de estar.

Jasper volteò con seguridad.

–¿Què clase de sonido?

–Eran como pasos, pero muy rápidos para ser humano, imposible distinguir a la vista humana –Japer arrugò el ceño, pero yo continuè–; y creo que era una sombra o dos…, no lo recuerdo.

–¿Las sombras eran personas o…?

–Creo que era una mujer de cabellos color rojizo fuego, ondulado…, y había un chico…

–¿Què màs?

–Probablemente de unos dieciséis, diecisiete años…

Jasper se acercò a mì.

–¿El chico?

–Sì –afirmè.

Jasper se me qudò mirando cuando llegaron los demás integrantes de la familia Cullen, excepto Edward.

–¡Alex! –gritò lice.

Me girè sobre mis pies y dibujè una gran sonrisa en mi rostro. Y sorprendentemente, mis hermanos y Mason venían con ellos.

–¡Alex! –gritò esta vez èl–. ¿Estàs bien?

Borrè mi sonrisa.

–No lo creo –murmurè por lo bajinis. Arruguè el ceño.

–¿Podemos hablar? ¿Por favor?

–Búscame a la hora de siempre; en el cuarto de Alic.

Èl asintió y se retirò con mis hermanos al patio trasero. Parece que tuvieron algo de diversión en Phoenix,

–Alice, ¿puedo hablar contigo?

–Claro.

Fuimos hasta su habitación en donde nos sentamos en su cama y ella me pidió que, por favor, comenzara porque el suspenso la estaba matando.

–Creo que me enamorè.

Alice sonriò picarona.

–¿Còmo te enamoraste màs de Mason?

–No, Alice. Es algo muy fuerte, siento un amor demasiado gigante, pero no por Mason –le expliquè, pero no parecía entender–. Es un amor que nadie lo puede romper, ni siquiera Mason.

–Alex, no entiendo.

–Alice, este chico, Jacob Black moviò algo en mì y no se què es.

–Alex… -ella cerrò profundamente los ojos y los volvió a abrir–. Tengo que hablar con Carlisle. Ya vuelvo.

**ALICE POV**

–Carlisle, ¿puedo hablar contigo un momento?

–Por supuesto. ¿Què pasa? –me respondiò con una de sus sonrisas calidas que siempre le hacìa ver a los vampiros el lado de color de la vida.

–Es Alex; creo que se ha imprimado de un lobo.

Carlisle desvaneció esa sonrisa y suspirò alto.

–Vamos a mi despacho.

Asentì.

–¿Còmo sucedió? –preguntò èl mientras cerraba la puerta de la habitación.

–Tù sabes como sucede

Carlisle volteò los ojos.

–A lo que me refiero es, còmo Alex conoció a este chico.

–No lo sè; supongo que en las visitas que Mason le hizo a Jacob, llevò a Alex con èl.

–¿Fue Jacob?

Asentì por segunda vez.

–La hubieras visto còmo me hablaba de èl y ese amor _tan_ grande que siente ella… ¿Què le puedo decir a Alex? Està esperando por alguna respuesta que solucione sus respuestas. Ella quiere estar con Mason.

No podemos decirle que se imprimió, ella preguntarà sobre el tema y mucho menos podemos decirle que Jacob es un hombre lobo.

–Nos pondría en riesgo.

Hubo un profundo silencio.

–Pero no puedo deshacer ese amor –comentè–, ya està implantado en Alex como una semilla de árbol. Cada dìa crecerà y se hará màs fuerte. Esos tres sufrirán mutuamente.

–Esperemos lo mejor.

Fue su última palabra al salir en velocidad vampírica de la habitación al escuchar un grito de Esme desde la cocina.

**ALEX POV**

Alice nunca volvió. Me quedè esperándola màs de media hora tendida en su habitación mirando a la nada –o sea, el techo– mientras el profundo sentimiento me comìa viva.

Por sorpresa alguna, Emmet apareció de la nada junto a Rosalie justo cuando estaba practicando hechizos al azar con mi varita por el aburrimiento.

Habìa ocultado la varita debajo de la almohada de Alice a lo que Emmett y Rosalie habían preguntado què era ese artefacto.

–Nada –le había contestado, a lo cual no me creyeron para nada. Y Emmett rebuscò por debajo de la almohada y, por arte de magia, èsta había desaparecido.

**JACOB POV**

–Jacob, tù no estàs bien. Lo puedo ver –me había dicho Bella por dècima vez en First Beach, donde estábamos sentando en el tronco blanco –que ya se había hecho bastante especial para nosotros– contemplando còmo las olas iban y venían y chocaban contra las rocas por causa del fuerte viento que se había presentado en el dìa de hoy.

–¿Y què ves? –le respondì amargamente rodando los ojos.

–Depresiòn, histeria. Eso es lo que veo.

–Estàs equivocada.

Bella emitió un bufido y se acomodò en su asiento.

–Jake, te conozco desde que eramos niños y hacíamos esos pasteles en el lodo –sonreì ante el recuerdo–. Sè cuando muestras tu lado alegre y cuando no.

–No es fácil decirlo, y menos cuando te han roto el corazón.

Bella arrugò el ceño.

–Jake…

–¡No! –gritè a los cuatro vientos–. ¡No eres tù! ¡Es otra persona!

Bella puso los ojos como platos.

–¿Entonces?

Suspirè.

–Jacob, sabes que puedes confiar en mì.

Seguì mirando la playa y sus alas de aquí para allà de color gris perlado y còmo el sol iluminaba a èsta con sus pequeños –casi visibles– brillantes rayos dorados.

Todo me recuerda a ella. Su sonrisa, su aroma, su carisma, sus ojos… Volvì a suspirar.

–Jacob –me llamò Bella.

–¿Sì? –contestè.

–¿Quièn es ella?

Cerrè los ojos y volvì a suspirar.

–Esta chica, la novia de Mason… -susurrè por lo bajinis.

Bella arrugò aùn màs el ceño y explotò.

–¡¿TE IMPRIMASTE DE LA HIJA DE TU MEJOR AMIGO?!

–Discùlpame.

–No, no te disculpes conmigo. Hazlo con Mason y con Alex, ¡ellos no tienen la culpa de nada!

Lo sabìa.

¿Tendrìa que aguantarme este dolor, de un amor no correspondido, sòlo por una imprimación y sufrir las consecuencias hasta la eternidad?

**ALEX POV**

–¡Ay, no! ¡Emmettm deuèlveme mi celular! –gritè desesperada. Me preocupaba que lea y vea los mensajes y las fotos que tuve con Mason. Me pondría roja de la vergüenza.

–¡Alice, escucha esto!

"_Mañana en la noche estarè sola, es el momento para hacerlo" –Alex._

–Alex, estàs muy joven; te doy permiso cuando estès casada.

Alice y Emmett se echaron a reír.

–¡ALICE! –me quejè arrugando el ceño.

Esto no tenía coherencia. Ese dìa, simplemente, íbamos a ir a una fiesta de un amigo de Mason, que mis padres no me habían dejado ir porque era al otro lado de la ciudad y "supuestamente" que era muy peligroso. Pero igual ni fui, porque mis hermanos habían llegado y Justin, una vez màs, se querìa aprovechar de la oportunidad para conseguir algo.

–Ay, lo siento –continuò ella riendo–. Es que es muy gracioso.

–¡JA! ¡JA! ¡JA! –reì con sarcasmo–. ¿Quieres darme mi teléfono, Emmett?

¿Còmo se dice?

–Por favor…

–Por favor, ¿què?

Volvieron a carcajearse.

Chinè mis ojos y rechinè mis dientes.

–Por favor, ¿quieres darme mi celular?

–No puedo màs –murmurò Alice retirándose de la sala, todavía carcajeándose.

–Solamente era una broma –continuò èl pasándome el celular en mi mano.

–Como sea –rodè los ojos.


	9. ¿Estamos bien?

**Summary: A Alex Russo se le había derrumbado su mundo cuando Mason se fue a mudar a Forks, Washington. Ella lo encuentra cuatro meses después, pero sus padres desaparecieron en el medio de un bosque. Alex y sus hermanos conocen a los Cullen, los Cullen reciben a los Russo en su casa. ¿Qué pasará cuando Alex y sus hermanos descubran que ellos son vampiros, y qué pasará cuando los Cullen descubran que los Russo son hechiceros? **

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen. Los de Crepúsculo, son de la gran señora Stephanie Meyer. La historia si es mía. Y los de Hechiceros de Waverly Place les pertenecen a Disney.**

**ALEX POV**

**Two Pieces –Demi Lovato**

**Neon Lights –Demi Lovato**

–¿Puedo pasar?

–Sí, pasa.

Cerré el malgastado libro Orgullo y Prejuicio –el que había estado leyendo aproximadamente una semana –colocando un marcador entre el medio de las páginas y me volví hacia su presencia.

–¿Qué pasa? –le pregunté cuando cerró la puerta con seguro y se sentó al lado mío.

–Tenemos que hablar.

–¿Sobre?

–Sobre… sobre lo que pasó en la mañana –susurró Mason.

Suspiré.

–Mason, no hay nada de qué hablar al respecto –le aseguré tomando una liga de la mesita de noche de Alice, amarrándome una cola de caballo–. Estoy bien –mentí.

Mason arrugó el ceño y bajó la mirada.

–Como me trataste hace un rato, diría que es lo contrario…

–¿Y cómo querías que reaccionara? –reaccioné levantándome de un salto–. Me perdí en el bosque y te estuve llamando por teléfono, ¿y qué crees?, ¡me contestó la maldita contestadora!

¡Agh! Qué rabia.

–Y eso no fue lo que me molestó –seguí–. Lo que más me dolió fue que me dejaste con el hablar en la mañana y no apareciste en todo el día. Me dejaste sola, y no me dijiste a dónde ibas. ¡Ni siquiera sabía en dónde estabas!

–Estaba con Jacob –se excusó levantando la mirada.

Asentí.

–¿Te sucedió algo? –se alarmó repentinamente. Puso los ojos como platos y se levantó de un solo sopetón; a continuación, me estrechó contra su cuerpo y dijo–: Mencionaste que estabas en el bosque –objetó.

–Sí –lo aparté de mí.

Hubo un silencio incómodo que nunca se producía entre nosotros dos. Rabia. Tensión. Enojo. Decepción. Siempre eran silencios agradables, pero esta vez era todo lo contrario, como con cada pelea que teníamos.

–¿Qué es lo que va mal?

Inhalé y luego exhalé. Le tomé de los hombros y le encaré.

–Mason, creo que vi un vampiro, y creo que quería matarme… No estoy bromeando –concluí cuando había empezado él a hacer muecas.

–¿Cómo estás seguro de que eran vampiros? ¿No era el viento?

–Mason… -murmuré decepcionada–. ¿En serio crees que el viento es pelirrojo y son dos sombras?

–Alex, pudo ser cualquier cosa –sentenció arrugando el ceño.

Arrojé una lágrima.

Mason siempre confiaba en mí, me apoyaba en cualquier aspecto de mi vida, sea negativo o positivo. No importaba lo que pasara, él siempre estaba ahí para mí tratando de resolver el caso. ¿Cómo es que ahora me puede hacer esto ahora?

–¿Cualquier cosa? –escupí la palabra secamente.

–Sí, Alex, pudo ser cualquier cosa. No creo que el mundo mágico se haya trasladado desde allá hasta acá.

–¿Por qué me haces esto? –volví a soltar otra lágrima que resbaló por mi mejilla, luego por mi nuca para luego caer al piso.

–Porque estoy siendo realista.

–Está bien –aguanté las ganas de llorar y tirarme al piso sin importar que él estuviera ante mi presencia–. Voy a ver a Harper.

Y salí de allí.

_No, no estamos bien, nada bien_, le respondí a mis coces de mi interior.

–Hola, Harper… mmm… ¿quieres ir de compras conmigo?

Luego de la pelea que tuve con Mason –si se puede decir pelea–, Alice se ofreció o, más bien, me obligó a mí y a Bella a ir de comprar porque "supuestamente" necesito más ropa de marca cosa que me pareció estúpido ya que ella me prestaba su armario completo.

No quería ir, entre comillas, sola. Necesitaba tener a mi mejor amiga al lado mío y, tal vez, llorar en su hombro como ella una vez lo hizo con Zeke por mi culpa.

Hubo un corto silencio donde se podía escuchar las inhalaciones y exhalaciones de mi amiga.

–¿De compras? ¿En serio? –preguntó con sarcasmo.

Yo suspiré.

–Sí, es que una amiga quiere que vaya con ella y me preguntaba sí podías acompañarnos.

_Por favor, di que sí, por favor, di que sí. _

Ella dudó. Le eché leña al fuego.

–¿Sabes? No sé por qué te hice caso a ti y a mi hermano; en este momento estuviera en el mundo mágico haciendo cosas que no debería con Stevie…

–¡Está bien! ¡Está bien! ¡ESTÀ BIEN! Iré contigo.

–Wii -celebré–, gracias. Te amo –sonreí y colgué.

–¿Entonces?

–Vámonos –le respondí a Alice sin borrar la sonrisa de mi cara–. Oye, ¿Rosalie no debería de venir con nosotras?

–Ella le gusta más compartir con Emmett que con nosotras –comentó tartamudeando, como sí no estuviera segura de lo que me decía.

–Mmm… Raro –continué yo, conectando mis audífonos a mi celular–. Siempre es bueno tener tiempo sólo de chicas.

Alice asintió y me llevó a rastras hasta su Porsche.

Pasamos por la casa de Bella primero ya que Alice le había prometido a ella pasar por su casa antes que la de Harper. Se había quejado de que tenía que seguir estudiando para un examen de Matemática, a lo que Alice le había dado igual ya que ella tenía un promedio perfecto. Me había ocultado en los asientos traseros –prácticamente– ya que mi promedio se reducía de cinco puntos abajo, o sea, una patética que tiene flojera de estudiar.

Me habían preguntado por mis estudiaos y cómo era mi carácter y todo eso, pero preferí hacerles caso omiso al tema dejando que la melodiosa voz de Christina Perrie llenara mis oídos y que mi voz emitiera el mismo tono que la cantante.

Luego de ir por Bella, recogimos a Harper en la casa de su abuela donde ella se había estado quedando desde el viernes.

–No has estado un mes aquí y ya hiciste nuevos amigos que, maravillosamente, no te critican –comentó Harper en susurros en camino al centro comercial. Parecía enojada o celosa ya que tenía el ceño arrugado.

–Harper, nunca tendré otra mejor amiga que no seas tú, y lo sabes. He estado cumpliendo mis promesas desde que teníamos seis años.

Ella me sonrió y me abrazó por los hombros.

–¿Y por qué mencionaste a Stevie en la llamada? ¿Te arrepiente de haber hecho lo que hiciste ese día? **(N/A: Para los que no entienden, Stevie era una amiga de Alex en el programa, que usaba a Alex para crear un mundo donde rigieran los hechiceros, pero ni Justin ni Harper estaban dispuestos a dejar que Alex hiciera tal cosa. Justin y Harper llevaron a Stevie a un cuarto mágico donde Alex hizo un truco donde Stevie se congelaban y murió)**

Bajé la mirada.

–No sé sí estoy arrepentida de haber hecho tal homicidio, pero admito que hice cosas que tú no te hubieras atrevido haberlas hecho o simplemente porque eres mortal, no magia; pero no importa, porque ella nunca te superó como mi mejor amiga.

Y simplemente la mencioné porque quería ver cuál sería tu reacción y quería que vinieras conmigo sí o sí –sonreí con todas mis ganas y le di un pequeño empujoncito en su hombro.

Harper abrió la boca formando una perfecta "o".

–Eres una boba.

–Una boba que te quiere mucho.

Las dos emitimos una risa sonora para luego abrazarnos mutuamente.

–Oye, Alice, ¿puedo preguntarte algo? –continúa mi amiga.

–Claro –afirmó ella con el ceño fruncido al igual que Bella.

Le hice una seña a Harper para que esperara por un momento antes de que ella formulara la pregunta.

–Bella, Alice –proseguí ahora yo–, ¿sucede algo? Sí quieren podemos regresar.

Ya íbamos a mitad de camino para ir a Phoenix, ya que el plan era regresar antes de la media noche, pero sí había alguna emergencia, por mí, nos devolvíamos ya que no tenía muchas ganas de comprar gracias a Mason.

–No, todo está bien –respondió, esta vez, Bella.

–Como sea –volvió Harper–. Alice, necesitas probarte uno de mis diseños de ropa. Estoy segura que te encantarán. Trabajé en un departamento de diseño de modas.

–¡SI! –le tapé la boca a mi mejor amiga para que no siguiera continuando–. Eso fue hace mucho tiempo. Teníamos catorce, no sabíamos que hacíamos –reí poniendo mi mejor sonrisa falsa, cosa que me salió toda torcida.

–Oh, pues, cuando gustes pasas por mi casa y los llevas –respondió Alice a la solicitud de mi amiga a lo cual abrí los ojos como platos ya que los diseños de Harper eran HO-RRO-RO-SOS con letras mayúsculas en toda la palabra.

–¡NO! –grité a los cuatro vientos.

Harper me miró con mala cara.

–¿Por qué no? –preguntó Alice haciendo un puchero, girando el volante hacia la derecha.

–Harper… Ella… es exclusiva –mentí–. ¿Han visto la ropa que usa Lady Gaga? Bueno, Harper los hace.

Bella abrió la boca sorprendida.

–¡Amo a Lady Gaga!

Harper me miró con una cara tipo de "no te salvas".

–Sí, todos la aman –concluí. Menos yo.

–¿A dónde vamos primero? –preguntó Alice entusiasmada cuando llegamos al centro de Arizona.

–Yo ni siquiera conozco –respondí con amargura por mi sueño interrumpido. Apagué el reproductor de música.

El viaje fue más largo de lo que pensábamos por un accidente automovilístico donde aquel auto rojo brillante había atropellado a un motorizado por no haberlo dejado pasar al canal derecho, donde se ganó una multa por la policía y la ambulancia que ya estaban allí.

–¿Channel?

–Nos da igual, Alice. Yo compro mi ropa en la calle –enfatizó Bella, amarrándose el cabello en una cola de caballo.

–Somos dos –respondí con risas.

–Yo diseño mi propia ropa –prosiguió Harper mirando detenidamente por la ventana izquierda.

Bueno, debo admitir que lo que llevaba puesto mi mejor amiga no era taaaaaaan horrible que digamos: Una camisa amarilla con una chaqueta roja, blue jeans y unas sandalias; creo que ya ha madurado, solamente falto yo, aunque pensándolo bien, ese tema le falta años para que suceda eso en mí.

**EPOV**

–¿Qué vamos a hacer? –pregunté mirándole directamente a los ojos dorados –algo morados en los orillos– de mi padre.

Una semana. Ese era el posible plazo que Alice había visto en su visión de hace tres días. No había señales de Victoria o de su supuesto compañero que ella llevaba para todas partes junto a ella. Ni rastros, ni olor, ni pisadas.

Alerté a Jacob y a su manada. Sí Victoria viene por Alex y tiene a su familia, significa que viene por Bella. Es un conductor para llamar nuestra atención.

–Esme fue a cazar con tus hermanos, tal vez pueda captar algún rastro.

–Un tal vez no me sirve –reclamé levantándome del sofá para luego caminar desesperadamente alrededor de este.

–¿Jacob no ha llamado?

–No –dije con frialdad.

–Entiendo tu frustración, Edward. Victoria o su acompañante podrían aparecer en la casa de Charlie y matarlo a él o a Bella.

–¿Me entiendes?

Carlisle suspiró.

–Tal vez quiere advertirnos –repuso él analizando la situación–. Alex la vio pasar, esa era su oportunidad de matarla o raptarla, pero por alguna razón u otra, no lo hizo.

–O tal vez, quiere jugar con nosotros –comenté con suspicacia.

Había estado analizando la situación con Bella la noche pasada luego de dejarla en su casa después del instituto.

Victoria haría lo que fuera para tener a Bella entre sus garras, pero matar no era una opción para ella ya que reconoceríamos su aroma en un dos por tres. A ella le conviene tener un acompañante que pueda disfrazar su aroma para no reconocerlo. Un neófito. Mata, asesina y crea alborotos para crear otros como él o ella. Esa sería una de las explicaciones por tantos problemas que ha tenido Seattle las últimas semanas.

El posible caso era que Victoria pudo contemplar el futuro de Bella (o de la misma Alex Russo) y secuestró a los padres de ésta chica manteniéndolos como rehén para dejarnos un mensaje de que estaba más fuerte que los últimos años y haría lo que fuera para vernos cara a cara rescatando esta familia.

No eran conclusiones exactas.

–Eso es posible –exclamó Carlisle con asombro al leerme mis pensamientos.

–Tal vez –susurré por lo bajinis.

Él asintió volviendo su vista hacia algún ventanal de la casa.

–¿Qué haremos sí no podemos salvarlos?

Carlisle volvió a suspirar y fijó su vista al suelo.

–Les diré que murieron en el bosque, extraviados. Murieron de hambre y sed.

–¿Qué esperanzas les puedes dar?

–Ninguna –volvió a fijar su vista en el ventanal.

Me sentía responsable, por esta familia y por Bella y Charlie.

–¿Consiguieron algo? –pregunté exaltado al ver que habían llegado mis hermanos y mi madre junto a ellos. Carlisle seguía mirando por el ventanal.

–Nada –respondió Rosalie decepcionada de ella misma.

–Sí, y tampoco encontramos comida –gruño Emmett.

Apreté la mandíbula.

–Tranquilo, hijo. El sol viene después de la tormenta –dijo Esme abrazándome a medias.

**ALEX POV**

–¿Entonces, terminaron? –intervino Harper luego de que las tres escucharan la asombrosa historia que me había pasado con Mason.

–No lo sé… Terminé con él una vez por culpa de un domador y de sus celos, no lo volveré a perder.

–Tenemos que hablar con el profesor Crumbs –sugeriò mi amiga.

–Sí –le respondí.

–Alex –empezó Bella–, ¿estás segura de que eran vampiros?

–Sí, totalmente –sorbí por la nariz.

Alice apretó la mandíbula.

–Sí Max estuviera aquí, él hubiera dicho que eran hombres lobo, en vez de vampiros.

Bella y Harper rieron, excepto Alice.

–La imaginación de tus hermanos es gigante –dijo Alice.

Sonreí. Si supieran que las criaturas míticas y los monstros sí existen en un mundo mágico, en un mundo paralelo, y que existen los hechiceros como yo.

–¿Está todo bien? –volvió a preguntar Alice por quinta vez.

–No lo creo –respondí con inseguridad.

–¿Quieres irte ya? –preguntó esta vez Bella.

–Por favor.

Alice pagó los cafés en la caja registradora y fuimos hasta su Porsche con todas las bolas que cargábamos en los dos brazos. Entramos, ella pasó la llave por el contacto y empezó a manejar. El reloj marcaba las diez de la noche.

Me quedé dormida en el regazo de Harper.


	10. Pràctica de magia Sòlo tù y yo

Summary: A Alex Russo se le había derrumbado su mundo cuando Mason se fue a mudar a Forks, Washington. Ella lo encuentra cuatro meses después, pero sus padres desaparecieron en el medio de un bosque. Alex y sus hermanos conocen a los Cullen, los Cullen reciben a los Russo en su casa. ¿Qué pasará cuando Alex y sus hermanos descubran que ellos son vampiros, y qué pasará cuando los Cullen descubran que los Russo son hechiceros?

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen. Los de Crepúsculo, son de la gran señora Stephanie Meyer. La historia si es mía. Y los de Hechiceros de Waverly Place les pertenecen a Disney.

ALEX POV

–¡No quiero hacer nada! –me quejé dejando que mi hermano me arrastrara y barriera el bosque conmigo como una escoba.

–Quiero ir a casa –comentó Max con los brazos cruzados. Desde que despertó, estaba muy deprimido y molesto –como yo– por no haber señales de vida de nuestros seres tan queridos.

–Regresaremos –sentenció Justin–. Lo prometo.

–¿Con nuestros padres? –preguntó Max, esperanzado.

–No puedo prometerte eso, Max.

Mi hermano menor y yo suspiramos a la fuerza.

–Está bien –concluí la discusión.

Max soltó sus brazos al aire y, pude jurar, que una lágrima cayó por uno de sus ojos y resbaló contra su mejilla. Me rompió el corazón en mil pedazos.

Pasé uno de mis brazos por los brazos de mi hermano menor y le dije:

–Los encontraremos…, vivos –le aseguré a él y a mí misma.

Él asintió con la mirada baja.

–¿Qué vamos a hacer? –pregunté con la mirada baja.

Hubo un minuto de silencio por la tensión que se sentía inundándonos, alrededor de nosotros.

–Saquen sus varitas –dijo, por fin, Justin. Saqué mi varita de mi bota.

–¿Ahora?

–Vamos a practicar levitar el agua. Ninguno de los tres la sabemos dominar, y lo intentaremos hoy.

–¡JA! Sí no pude manejarlo a los catorce y quince años, mucho menos lo haré a esta edad –repliqué y luego solté un bufido.

–Es por eso que estamos aquí. Tenemos que estar preparados; la competencia nos puede sorprender en cualquier momento.

Max volteó los ojos.

–Alex, tu primero.

Me devolví y apunté mi varita hacia el enorme río puro de agua cristalina, donde se podía ver que corría con bastante fuerza y era muy fría, y dije el conjuro:

–Levitatus liquidatus.

Y la corriente eléctrica se disparó.

–Ahora trata de levantarlo.

–¡No! ¡¿En serio?! –le dije sarcásticamente.

Justin rodó los ojos.

Y eso hice. Fui levantando la varita poco a poco, a pesar que el líquido era muy pesado para mí, pero casi lo había logrado. El agua fluía de una manera sobrenatural; subía y bajaba en un ritmo constante y creaba ondas de expansión que hacía que hacía que ese lacito de agua arrastrara más con ella, provocando que fuera aún más difícil de sostenerla.

–Unos metros más, Alex.

Max miraba la escena sorprendido. Es decir, a los ojos de los humanos se podían quedar en shock o algo así por ver a alguien arrastrar con una varita litros y litros de agua proveniente de un río.

–Se está volviendo muy pesada. Necesito ayuda.

Justin volvió a rodar los ojos.

Arrugué el ceño y, a continuación, solté la varita dejándola caer en la húmeda tierra. Justin me miró con mala cara.

–¡Lo estabas logrando, Alex!

–¡Ya te lo dije! ¡Era muy pesado! –me agaché y agarré mi varita del suelo.

–Max –llamó Justin.

–¿Qué? –respondió él con amargura.

–Haremos el hechizo los tres juntos.

–¿No es más fácil hacerlo con un simple vaso de agua? Podríamos escuchar cómo rebota en el piso, y podríamos mojarte con ella –me eché a reír.

–¿Prometes no comentar esa noche al regresar?

–Hecho.

–¡Vamos otra vez, equipo!

Ahora los tres juntos posicionamos nuestras varitas al río y dijimos a la vez:

–¡Levitatus liquidatus!

Y vimos cómo el agua ascendía más fácilmente y cambiaba de forma cada vez que mis hermanos y yo movíamos las varitas de un lugar a otro o hacíamos formar en el aire.

–¿Esto es divertido! –gritó Max al aire cuando de pronto vimos cómo las cantidades de litros de agua de semejante río se dirigía hacia nosotros.

–¡Max! ¡¿Qué haces?! –exclamamos Justin y yo.

Formé una gran "O" con mi boca y abrí los ojos como platos al ver cómo esa gran "ola" –que era obra de Max– se acercaba rápidamente hacia nosotros. Volteé a ver a mi hermano mayor para buscar una solución, pero él estaba paralitico, estancado en el suelo como una estatua.

–¡Genial! ¡Genial! –rodé los ojos, escurriendo mi chaqueta del exceso de agua que se había atrapado en ésta.

–Max, ¡casi nos matas! –gritó Justin recitando el hechizo de secado rápido. Yo imité su acción.

–¿Qué hubiera pasado sí nos hubiéramos ahogado? –continué yo, exasperada–. ¡Hay que salvar a nuestros padres!

–Lo siento –murmuró.

Caminé hasta él cuando estuve lo suficientemente seca, agarré firmemente sus hombros y le grité qué es lo que estaba mal en él.

–Por Dios, Alex, admite que fue divertido –pude escuchar su pequeña risa–. Siempre queremos algo de diversión en la magia, ¿cierto?

Esta vez intervino Justin, alterado como yo.

–Lo importante es que pude drenar el río. Estamos vivos.

Negué con la cabeza.

–Y yo soy la que debo madurar –solté de golpe los hombros de mi hermano.

La ola de agua había arrastrado junto a él la cantidad faltante que había en el río para después dirigirse directamente hacia nosotros. Nos había golpeado fuertemente, lo que logró ahogarnos de tanta agua y sacar algunos cuantos árboles donde estaban plantados. Así es, dije _estaban_.

Justin había salido de su shock y fue el único que había reaccionado lo bastantemente rápido en aparecer algún raro tipo de mascarilla (como las que se usaban en las guerras) que tapaba su boca y su nariz, lo cual pudo drenar toda el agua con un hechizo y así salvar nuestras vidas.

Y no, no fue nada divertido por parte de Max.

–No volveré a hacer ese hechizo hasta que no sienta que mi cerebro no está nadando de tanta agua –comenté estornudando varias veces. Ojalá que no me vuelva a enfermar otra vez.

–Sí, ni yo –dijo Justin secando su varita con un pliego de su camisa blanca.

Max suspiró decepcionado a lo cual mi reacción fue rodarle los ojos.

–¿Qué hechizo haremos ahora?

–Seguiremos con el mismo hechizo hasta dominarlo.

Me quejé poniendo una mueca de disgusto.

–Vamos. Papá lo haría, sí estuviera aquí.

Un pequeño brillo, en una de las esquinas de los ojos de mi hermano mayor, se aproximaba para luego crear pequeñas lágrimas que se deslizaban por sus pálidas mejillas. Justin las apartó con su pulgar.

Justin tenía razón, sí no lográbamos un hechizo, papá no nos dejaría ir hasta dominarlo, o hasta completar la hora de clases en la guarida de la subestación, donde siempre éramos interrumpidos por algún disturbio.

–Por favor, no hablemos más de ellos, ¿sí? –intervino, esta vez, Max con lágrimas en los ojos (ahora rojos de tanto llorar).

Cerré fuertemente los ojos y los volví a abrir para encontrarme con su no tan pequeño cuerpo posicionado en posición fetal que iba de aquí para allá. Justin ocultó su cara entre sus manos.

–Max –murmuré por lo bajinis–. Todo estará bien. Los encontraremos, lo prome…

Pero fui interrumpida por un alarido que provenía de sus cuerdas vocales.

–¡NO, ALEX! ¡Todo es tu culpa! ¡La desaparición de tus padres es tu culpa! –arrugué levemente el ceño–. Sí no fuera por ti y por Mason, no estuviéramos aquí. ¡Estaríamos en Waverly Place, en la subestación haciendo sándwiches!

Bajé la mirada. Otra vez, pasa lo mismo.

Todo era cierto. Culpa mía y de nadie más; solamente creo problemas, y yo soy uno, el mayor de los problemas, la que nunca madurará. Y lo reconozco. Yo estuviera en la sala ojeando una revista, o tal vez en el sótano pintando y estuviéramos más que felices.

–Estoy seguro de que ya están muertos –sentenció él a lo que yo y mi hermano levantamos la mirada y yo respondí con un empuje contra su cuerpo.

–¡No vuelvas repetir eso! ¡¿Me oíste?! –murmuré con la amargura arrastrándose por mis cuerdas vocales.

–¡Agh!

Max hizo mala cara y desapareció junto con su varita.

Max…

Me volteé.

–Justin, yo…

No sabía cómo o con qué excusarme.

–Alex, no me hables –caminó hasta mí y, por sorpresa, envolvió sus brazos alrededor de mi pequeño y delgado cuerpo a lo cual yo le correspondí.

Duramos en esa posición un buen rato. Lo que más necesitaba era sentir el amor de mi familia, de alguno de mis hermanos –en este caso, el de mi hermano mayor– y saber que no importa lo que pase o lo que vaya a pasar, alguien va a estar justo a mi lado para protegerme, apoyarme y nunca dejarme sola.

Justin, Teresa y Jerry nunca dejarían que alguien me lastimara, aún sí fuera de la familia.

Calidez y amor, eso era lo que necesitaba, que me lo trasmitiera algún hermano mío, ni si quiera Mason.

–Sí Julieta hubiera pasado por lo mismo que con Mason, hubiera arrastrado a toda la familia hasta Forks, o donde sea que estuviera ella –emitió una risilla.

–Sí… -susurré.

Respiré profundo tratando de nivelas mi pulso cardiaco y exhalé el aire contenido en mis pulmones.

–¿Continuamos? –proseguí sin muchas ganas, pero preferiría hacer un montón de hechizos que me van a salir mal, que ahogarme en lágrimas y depresión.

–¿Quieres?

Asentí soltándome de sus brazos.

–¿Livitatus liquidatus?

Él asintió.

–¿Primero tú o…? –pregunté dudosa.

–Tú.

Asentí por segunda vez consecutiva.

Me posicioné por tercera vez al frente del río y sacudí un poco mi varita para deshacerme de los restos de agua que contenía, pronuncié el hechizo una vez más y posicioné la varita para luego ver –una vez más– cómo el agua del río obedecía a mis movimientos.

Levantaba el agua poco a poco y lo dejaba en el aire, por unos minutos. Ya no era tan difícil como antes.

–¡Lo hice, Justin! –sonreí ante mi logro. Mi hermano sonrió junto a mí.


	11. Jacob, amigos y una fogata

Summary: A Alex Russo se le había derrumbado su mundo cuando Mason se fue a mudar a Forks, Washington. Ella lo encuentra cuatro meses después, pero sus padres desaparecieron en el medio de un bosque. Alex y sus hermanos conocen a los Cullen, los Cullen reciben a los Russo en su casa. ¿Qué pasará cuando Alex y sus hermanos descubran que ellos son vampiros, y qué pasará cuando los Cullen descubran que los Russo son hechiceros?

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen. Los de Crepúsculo, son de la gran señora Stephanie Meyer. La historia si es mía. Y los de Hechiceros de Waverly Place les pertenecen a Disney.

ALEX POV

Este capítulo me recordó mucho a la relación que Selena y Taylor L., tuvieron, fue corta pero hermosa :} Con estas canciones me inspiré para hacer el capítulo, Fue largo, lol:

Undercover –Selena G.

Nobody Does It Like You –Selena G.

–Justin, ¿puedes acercarme a un lugar?

–¿Qué lugar? –frunció el ceño sospechando.

–Uno por allí…

Justin arqueó las cejas, no sorprendido, y dijo:

–Alex, sabes que no tengo auto.

–Es por eso que le pedí prestado a Alice su auto –sonreí victoriosa.

–¿A dónde quieres llegar con todo esto?

–Ya te lo dije; quiero ir a un lugar. Y sí tuviera mi licencia, no te lo hubiera pedido.

–¿Por qué no llegas hasta allí con magia? –comentó con escepticismo para volver a su libro que tenía entre sus manos. Uno sobre aliens o algo así. No tenía título en la portada, sólo había una caricatura de un aliens con cabeza y ojos gigantes que su cuerpo pintando de un color verde espantoso. Estaba montado sobre una máquina o algo así y el fondo era azul oscuro con las estrellas y la luna reflejándose. Las páginas como la portada estaban desgastadas y había pedazos rotos. No le dije nada ya que alguno de mis "dulces y cariñosos" comentarios lo haría estallar en un dos por tres. Hice caso omiso al libro y le respondí a la pregunta:

–Porque no… Hay mucha gente.

Vuelvo al tema de la otra vez: estoy increíblemente deprimida y flechada por este chico Jacob, y por dos motivos quiero ir a verlo:

Uno: siento una terrible necesidad de verlo, como sí él fuera mi sustento, de saber que él es real y no una ilusión falsa de mi cerebro; volver a sentir esa electricidad, que sorprendentemente no siento con Mason y con nadie más, corriendo por mi piel hasta electrocutar mi corazón. Lo sé, parezco como una niña de quince.

Dos: Resolver este dilema; Mason o Jacob. ¿Por qué me había enamorado de un chico, aparentemente menor que yo, sólo con un contacto de mano a mano y ojos a ojos?

–¿Entonces? –le pregunté.

–¿Dónde es? –me preguntó devuelta.

–La Push.

Justin abrió los ojos como platos, y despejó sus ojos del libro que parecía tanto emocionarle, como sí hubiera oído un grito de auxilio que no provenía de mis cuerdas vocales. Lo dejó atónito.

–¿Qué vas a hacer allá? –enfatizó él con su voz grave–. ¿Conociste a alguien?

–Además de Jacob, no –le aseguré poniendo una de mis manos en mi corazón–. Pero en verdad, necesito hacer algo, Justin.

–No confío en ti.

–No es nada nuevo –le guiñé el ojo a lo cual me respondió con un rodamiento en los suyos.

–¿Sí o no? No quiero tener esta discusión hasta el atardecer.

–¿No puede llevarte Alice?

–No –le respondí con frialdad. Ya me estaba cansando esta discusión.

Justin suspiró.

–Está bien, vamos.

–Wii –celebré mi victoria dándole las llaves del Porsche de Alice.

No le dije nada sobre el tema a Harper porque me hubiera dado tremendo regaño por haberme enamorado de un completo desconocido y por "engañar" al hombre que he amado por dos años.

No había tenido el menor contacto con Mason desde hace veinte y cuatro horas por el cual él tampoco estaba al tanto de nada. Pero ¿cómo le podría decir como sí nada que otro hombro tiene mi corazón? No quiero perder todos estos años de amor y cariño por cualquier chico que se me atraviesa en el camino, pero tampoco lo quiero perder a él, a Jacob.

Suspiré. En verdad necesitaba a mi madre, ella me hubiera dicho qué hacer y qué no hacer, pero claro, no estaría en esta situación si no fuera por mis locuras.

–Llámame sí quieres que te recoja –dijo mi hermano cuando ya habíamos llegado–. O si no, quiero verte antes del anochecer en la casa. ¿Me oíste?

–Sí, papá –reímos los dos a la ves–. Nos vemos luego –me despedí con un abrazo de mi parte y salí del vehículo.

Miré a mí alrededor donde sólo se podía ver miles de árboles frondosos color verde oliva y mucha tierra húmeda, los pájaros cantaban y el sol estaba al tope de su brillo y calor. No había señales de lluvia.

–Bien; tal vez sí camino hacia el este encuentre esa casita roja tan peculiar.

Y comencé mi caminata. Conecté mis audífonos a mi celular –como cada día lo hacía– y me los puse en mis oídos, Busqué la primera lista de reproducción que tenía y la seleccioné, pronto mis oídos fueron inundados por la voz de Ellie Goulding. Como no había nadie en mí alrededor, comencé a cantar con todas mis fuerzas.

La música rockera (no del rock pesado) ha sigo mi favorita. Despierta una parte de mí que no sabía que tenía guardada muy dentro de mí, queriendo salir a la luz.

Nunca me había atraído la idea de ser famosa como muchos lo anhelan, pero sí pudiera formar una banda me gustaría ser la cantante o la guitarrista, es una idea que me atrae mucho desde que cumplí los dieciséis, Stevie hubiera sido parte del proyecto.

Aunque el pintar es parte de mí vida desde que he sido niña. Algunas veces me imagino a mí misma, en un futuro, siendo pintora y exhibiendo mis obras de arte en grande museos o proyectos para alguna buena causa hacia la sociedad o otra área de la vida.

Sólo sí tuviera un poco más de iniciativa. Suspiré fuerte.

Di un rápido vistazo a mis alrededores porque creí que algo o alguien estaba siguiéndome desde hace varios pasos. Continué con mi rumbo al no ver nada alrededor mío.

_Seguro es la música_.

Me preguntaba qué sería de Teresa y Jerry. ¿Qué les hará el secuestrador? ¿Los torturará? ¿Atendería las necesidades físicas de ellos? ¿Los golpearían, los maltratarían? Y hasta en el peor de los casos me los imaginaba moribundos, con la sangre y sus lágrimas corriendo por su cara, tratando de averiguar cómo salir de esa cámara de tortura, y luego me preguntaba con nerviosismo sí violarían a mí mamá y sí había más víctimas con ellos.

Y yo me quedaba parada quejándome y no hacía nada, ¡absolutamente nada al respecto! Me largaba a llorar a una de las habitaciones de los Cullen y me encerraba con seguro ahí hasta agotar mis lágrimas. Y no hacía nada al respecto. Sólo quejarme.

Alice decía que todo iba a estar como la seda, que ellos mismos –junto con el padre de Bella– se estaban encargando del caso. Que lo dejara en sus manos y no me preocupara.

Paré mi caminata al sentir una punzada de dolor invadirme el cuerpo, como una oleada. Puse mis manos en mi corazón y respiré profundo varias veces.

Pero no entendía por qué habían secuestrado a mis padres, debía haber alguna razón aparente para hacer semejante cosa.

Volví a suspirar y volví a caminar donde me detuve en seco al ver la casita roja alojada en aquel terreno irregular donde habían dos chicos –que no reconocí– desalojando un par de motos que estaban en el garaje de la casita.

Apagué el reproductor y me desconecté de aquel mundo fantástico que traía la música con ella. Guarde mis audífonos y mi teléfono en mi bolsillo de mi pantalón.

Hubo un crujido detrás de mí; un sonido como zapato pisando a propósito una rama que se había secado de tanto calor que se achicharró. Empecé sudar a mares, las gotas me caían por el cuello. Era exactamente como el primer día que llegamos a Forks, sólo que sin las sobras y los sonidos chillantes que perturbaban mis frágiles oído.

Crunch.

Otra vez aquel irritante sonido que me ponía los vellos de punta.

Pensé en sacar mi varita y defenderme, pero no, tenía a dos mortales a cincuenta metros de mí.

–Dios… –murmuré por lo bajinis.

Crunch.

Proferí un grito alarido que fue callado por la mano derecha de un hombro y la otra sujetándome la cintura. Traté de gritar, pero las palabras no me salieron más allá de mis cuerdas vocales o al menos tratar de morderle la mano, pero me asustaba que me hiciera algo. Me removí tratando de soltarme de su agarre.

–Shh. Cantas muy bonito, no hay necesidad de gritar –susurró en mi oído.

Me congelé por completo. Sentí un alivio que me relajó los músculos de los brazos y de las piernas que se estaban tensando por el nerviosismo y el miedo. Mi pulso cardiaco y mi respiración regresaron a la normalidad. Jacob despejó sus brazos de mí y giré sobre mis pies lentamente.

–Hola –saludó el morocho.

–¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Vino Mason? –preguntó Jacob en la entrada de su casa. Me obligué a apartar los ojos de los suyos; estaban causando un efecto en mí que no sentía con el propio Mason.

No supe qué responder.

–Eehh…–tartamudeé.

–Tal vez viniste porque te causo un efecto dramático que no puedes explicar –dijo él sarcástico.

Emití una risilla.

–Es gracioso que lo digas, porque es justo a lo que vengo a averiguar –volví a enfocarme en sus hermosos ojos. Él arrugó el ceño levemente.

Dos voces masculinas nos interrumpieron.

–¿Quién es esta bonita chica? –preguntó uno de ellos de pelo negro azabache corto y bajito, ojos color marrón caramelo y se podía notar cómo se le estaban formando los músculos. Quince años le calculé.

Jacob se volteó y me presentó con los dos chicos que me miraban con una gran sonrisa brillante. Yo les devolví el gesto gentilmente.

–Ella es Alex Russo, la novia de Mason Greyback; Alex, ellos son Quil y Seth.

–Encantada –dije al fin estrechándole mi mano como muestra de gentileza. Ellos asintieron.

–¿Vino Mason contigo? –preguntó el que sería Quil.

–Lo siento, se quedó en Forks.

–Oh.

Asentí.

–Monté las motos al camión, Jake. Para el anochecer estarán aquí –prosiguió Seth removiéndose el cabello.

Jacob asintió levemente.

–Nos vemos luego. Gusto en conocerte, Alex –gritaron a lo lejos aquellos dos amigos montándose en una camioneta color blanco destartalado. Yo les hice un gesto con la mano y se marcharon.

–Son lindos –afirmé.

–No creo que a Mason le hubiera gustado escuchar eso.

Emitimos unas risillas con alegría.

Era cierto. Mason odiaba que viera a otros chicos o que me les acercase, en especial cuando alguno de la población masculina obtenía el valor de hablarme de cualquier cosa. Mason era como mi padre, sobreprotector y celoso, pero eso era lo le hacía ver más tierno y que en verdad se preocupaba por mí.

Se hizo un silencio profundo en el cual tuve la oportunidad de pensar cuales serían los puntos negativos sobre esta visita para con Mason; me pediría una explicación y yo no podría dársela y mucho menos mentirle. Quedaríamos peor de lo que estábamos y me tocaría a mí ponerme de rodillas y suplicarle un perdón.

–Oye, ¿puedo hablar contigo? –pregunté con timidez. Su mirada taladraba la mía.

–¿Quieres entrar? –preguntó como sí no fuera la gran cosa.

–Claro.

Entramos.

–No sé cómo hacer esto –murmuré de espaldas hacia el morocho.

–¿Qué dices?

–Iré directo al grano –dije. Inhalé y exhalé el aire y lo expulsé–: ¡Me enamoré de ti!

No hubo respuesta alguna, ningún quejido, algún grito, ¡NADA!, ni siquiera podía oír su respiración. _¿Shock?_, me pregunté a mi misma. No podía girar sobre mis pies y tampoco quería, me asustaría ver sus facciones de la cara alguna mueca de disgusto. Mis pies estaban atados al suelo y no respondían a las descargas eléctricas de mi cerebro.

¿Y sí le molestó que le dijera eso?, ¿o sí le causó algún tipo de disgusto? Me refiero a que soy la novia de Mason, ¿por qué le estaría diciendo a otro chico que tengo una atracción hacia él sí tengo novio? Debe estar pensando que soy una loca y por eso no me ha respondido. Sí, debe ser eso.

Pasaba los minutos y los segundos y él no decía nada.

–Jacob, necesito que me respondas –dije rompiendo aquel silencio infernal.

–Alex, yo… pude oír cómo inhalaba y exhalaba el aire que contenía sus pulmones–. Alex, yo también me enamoré de ti.

Iba a jurar que iba a decir un montón de cosas repugnantes sobre mí.

Tomé el valor de voltearme aún con mis piernas temblándome. Mi mirada captó la suya inmediatamente y lo primero que me gustó fueron sus ojos donde me quedé un buen rato mirándolos.

–¿Cómo me hiciste esto? –proseguí susurrando.

–Te hago la misma pregunta; desde que llegaste no he podido dormir del todo bien y tengo esa sensación de tenerte aquí cada día de mi vida. ¿No sientes eso?

–Siento desesperación y depresión cuando no estás a mi lado, y un profundo amor que tengo por ti por tan sólo un día de conocerte –tomé aire y proseguí. La lengua se me estaba secando de tanto hablar–. Es como chispas de electricidad que son como olas que inundan cada poro de mi piel; no veo esas tontas mariposas, sino luz que ilumina mi día y mi camino… ¿Cómo pasó esto? –me pregunté a mi misma cerrando los ojos.

–No lo sé –se apuró en decirme. La palma de su mano acarició mi sonrosada y húmeda mejilla y repitió el mismo proceso con la otra, luego acunó una de mis mejillas y la dejó allí.

–Tus caricias son como pétalos de rosas –comenté con seguridad poniendo una de mis manos en las de él, para que no se escapara.

–Pero lo que sí sé –haciendo caso omiso a mi comentario, prosiguió–, es que no te dejaré ir tan fácilmente. Mi corazón retumba por ti.

Hice una pequeña y torcida sonrisa ante sus palabras.

Jacob había agarrado mi cabeza con sus grandes manos y se inclinó hacia mi rostro. Yo estaba helada, paralizada, no sabía qué hacer. Lo único que pensaba era en esta escena y en las posibles consecuencias que traería con Mason. Tal vez una futura ruptura.

–No puedo hacerlo –dije al fin, apartando mi rostro del suyo–. No le puedo hacer esto a Mason.

Él suspiró frustrado.

–Lo entiendo.

Abrí los ojos y me encontré con los de Jacob, que no se despegaban de mí. Recorrían cada rasgo de mi cara; mis ojos, mi nariz, mi boca, para luego volverse a mis ojos.

Mi celular empezó a vibrar en el bolsillo de mi pantalón.

–Lo siento. Tengo que contestar.

Saqué el teléfono de mi bolsillo y vi la pantalla. Era Mason. Me alejé unos cuantos pasos atrás de Jacob, di la vuelta y contesté.

–Hola –dije fríamente.

–¿Dónde estás, Alex? –preguntó con tono amargo.

–¿Ahora sí me diriges la palabra? –murmuré bajito para que Jacob no me escuchara.

–Alex, por favor.

Le diría la verdad, ya que, tarde o temprano, sabría la verdad por otra persona.

–Estoy en la casa de Jacob.

–¡¿Qué haces allá?! –gritó.

–Prefiero hablar cara a cara, Mason.

Oí un gruñido a través del teléfono.

–Voy por ti.

–¡NO! –grité a lo que apreté mis labios uno con al otro–. Justin viene por mí.

–De acuerdo –y cortó. Sólo se oía el pi pi pi de la contestadora. Rodé los ojos y volví a guardar mi celular en el bolsillo. Me volví hacia Jacob.

–Justamente era Mason –le informé desviando la mirada.

–No se veían muy felices.

–Sí… Eh. Problemas de noviazgo, me parece.

Otro minuto de silencio.

Cuatro y media de la tarde. No me apetece llegar tan temprano a casa y que Mason me forme un escándalo en la sala con nueve pares de ojos observando detenidamente la escena; pero llegar tarde a casa no era una opción, Justin también me mataría con miradas y palabras.

_Qué lío_, pensé hacia mi fuero interno.

–Creo que lo mejor es que me marche. Vine por la respuesta que estaba buscando, pero, desgraciadamente, no la encontré –le devolví la mirada.

–¿De qué hablas?

–Te pregunté cómo es que sucedió todo esto, y no me diste una respuesta –sacudí levemente mi cabeza–. Porque es ilógico que alguien a me a una persona con sólo un día de conocerla, y ni siquiera que conozco del todo.

Él levantó los hombros.

–Es a lo que me refiero.

Pasé por un lado de su cuerpo y tomé la perilla de la puerta para abrirla y salir de una buena vez de ese tormento. Una mitad de mí se alivió al verle y saber que todo estaba bien, prácticamente deshice un poco ese sentimiento de depresión que me consumía poco a poco, todos los días; pero por la otra parte, se desilusionó al no encontrar respuestas a todas sus preguntas.

Jacob me agarró desprevenida, agarrando mi brazo derecho con sus dos manos para no dejarme escapar. Yo le miré directamente a los ojos buscando esa respuesta lógica de todo el asunto. Solamente encontré más electricidad e hipnotizo que inundaba mi cuerpo.

–Oye –susurró–, no quiero quedar mal contigo –yo arqueé las cejas–. En la noche hay una fogata, ¿no quieres acompañarnos?

–¿Quién estará?

–Bella, su padre y estará el mío, y los chicos que llamaste lindos –reímos al unisonoro. Eso sí se me hizo divertido.

Una fogata. Estoy experimentando cosas que nunca he hecho y tal vez no hubiera experimentado esos momentos sí todavía estuviera en Waverly Place. Seguramente estuviera dándome una siestecita en aquel sofá naranja que adornaba la sala.

–Suena bien –sonreí con todas mis ganas.

**MASON POV**

–Justin, ¿sabes por qué tu hermana fue a La Push?

Él soltó un libro torpemente que no reconocí ni por la tapa ni por el título. Me miró fijamente con una mirada moribunda, parece que no lo dejaban leer.

–Creí que tú lo sabías –negué con la cabeza–. No sé; ella sólo me pidió que la acercara hasta allá, no me dijo nada sobre el asunto.

Rayos.

Esto no sonaba nada bien para mí.

En la llamada telefónica se escuchaba nerviosa y le temblaba la voz con cada sílaba que decía. Parecía preocupada, pero no enojada. O andaba en algo raro, o se metió en algún problema que no sabe cómo sacárselo de encima y por eso es que necesitaba hablar cara a cara conmigo. Ojalá que no sea nada grave.

Justin había vuelto a su libro.

Me retiré de la sala y me encaminé hacia el patio trasero donde Alice y Edward debajo del techo del balcón que se encontraba encima de ellos, hablaban con irritación sobre algo que no logré captar ya que habían dejado parar de trabajar la lengua en cuanto me vieron.

–¿De qué hablaban? –pregunté con seriedad–. Parecían molestos.

Alice negó con la cabeza y preguntó:

–¿Por qué lo dices?

–Porque estabas hablando con irritación y Edward caminaba de un lado al otro como sí hubiera sucedido algo del otro mundo.

–No encontramos a los padres de Alex –dijo Alice con seriedad y desanimo–. Sólo pienso lo peor.

Abrí la boca formando una perfecta "O".

–¿Lo sabe Alex?

–No, ninguno lo sabe.

–Pero algún día tendrán que hacerlo, ¿no?

Alice suspiró y miró al suelo como si estuviera decepcionada de sí misma.

–Los reuniremos a todos mañana por la mañana; será difícil, sobre todo para Alex.

Cerré los ojos con fuerza y apreté los puños hasta sentir que los tendones de mis manos y cuello se marcaban encima de la piel. La rabia corría dentro de mis venas quemando todo a su paso. _No puedes convertirte, Mason, no enfrente de ellos_, me recordó la vocecita que llevaba en mi interior.

Me retiré de ese lugar antes de cometer una catástrofe y volví con Justin.

–¿Alex te dijo a qué horas fueras a buscarla?

–No –dijo solamente sin despegar los ojos del libro.

Tomé una bocanada de aire y la expulsé al ver que no producía algún efecto tranquilizador en mi cuerpo. Es más, toda esa rabia que aún me consumía por dentro, aumentó a medida que inhalaba y exhalaba el aire del exterior. Las palabras de Alice aún resonaban en mis oídos como miles de alfileres que clavaban en un cuerpo humano todavía vivo. Muchos gritos.

Abrí los ojos de un sopetón y con grandes zancadas me dirigí hacia mi auto que descansaba plácidamente en el patio delantero, donde los brillantes rayos del sol –que sorprendentemente habían salido– golpeaban contra la carrocería del auto.

Abrí y cerré de un portazo la puerta del conductor y prendí el motor que emitió un fuerte gruñido y conducì hasta La Push. Alex me iba a escuchar muy bien las cuantas palabras que tenía para ella.

**ALEX POV **

Ya había caído el anochecer alrededor de las siete de la noche. Eran aproximadamente las ocho y media de la noche donde se veía la gran luna llena con un pequeño brillo alrededor de los bordes. Las estrellas le hacían compañía a la luna con alguna danza peculiar ya que iban de aquí para allá.

Estaba sentada en el suelo contemplando el cálido fuego a sólo cinco metros de mí, donde algunas chispas caían al suelo. Jacob estaba a mi lado derecho junto con Bella donde conversaban animadamente. De mi lado izquierdo estaban aquellos dos mejores amigos del moreno: Quil y Seth que trataban de captar mi atención con algún chiste malo a lo cual yo les respondía con una risita, lo estaban logrando.

Olía a carne asada y a salchichas pre cocidas. El padre de Jacob y el de Bella habían llegado con un montón de carne y cajas y cajas de cerveza en bolsas de plástico de algún supermercado de Phoenix. Así que habían aprovechado la oportunidad para hacer una parrilla con la fogata. El humo y el olor estaban inundando mis fosas nasales.

Jacob me había presentado amablemente a su padre, Bill; y al de Bella, Charlie, ambos sin esposa, quienes me habían dado sus condolencias por la desaparición de mis padres, yo no les respondí porque no me había acordado de ese tema en todo el día. Aquellos dos señores de mediana edad estaban sentados en el porche de la casita roja.

Quil me había interrumpido con otro de sus chistes malos a lo cual yo respondí:

–Quil, tengo novio. Lo siento.

Seth echó una risotada que retumbó en su pecho a lo cual Quil le había respondido con un golpe en el hombro. Seth paró de reírse y se quejó con un "auch". Yo traté de ahogarme mi risa que se moría por salir, pero fue imposible. Le di un mordisco a la carne asada que tenía en mi plato de plástico, la mastiqué y la tragué. Jacob me había mostrado una lata de cerveza y una Coca-Cola con sus dos manos, yo le señalé la coca ya que no me gustaba el sabor de la cerveza.

Mason me había estado llamando varias veces en el trascurso del día, pero no le respondí.

–¿La estás pasando bien? –dijo Jacob rodando sobre su puesto. Bella ya no estaba a su lado.

–Increíblemente lo estoy pasando muy bien. Nunca hubiera hecho esto en Nueva York –le aseguré con una sonrisa.

Jacob no me respondió. Se me quedó mirando por un largo tiempo. Su mirada recorría –otra vez– mis facciones, cara, nariz, boca para luego detenerse en mis ojos y quedarse allí por varios minutos. Yo no aparté su mirada de la mía.

¿Será posible que, tal vez, este sea el destino? ¿Qué Dios tiene algo mejor preparando para mi futuro? Tal vez sí, tal vez no, solamente quiero ser feliz con alguien que en verdad me ame.

–Lo haces otra vez –suspiré con fuerza.

–¿Que hago qué?

–Eso… con tus ojos.

Él río sutilmente y sonrió. Dios este hombre me enamoraba cada vez más. Yo me sonrojé apartando la mirada.

–Me gusta cómo te sonrojas –tomó mi cara entre una de sus manos y me obligó a verle a sus ojos café oscuro–. Es como un rosa pálido que se pinta en tus mejillas.

Esto sí es amor.

–Creo que me sonrojaste más –confirmé mordiéndome el labio inferior.

–¿Me amas? –soltó de repente.

¡¿Qué sí lo amaba?! ¡Lo amaba con cada poro de mi piel! Mi corazón retumba como un tambor al contemplar el maravilloso color de sus ojos. Sentía que apenas en dos días ya se había envuelto en todo mí ser y sí cortaba esta cadena que nos mantenía unidos, ocurría lo peor.

–Te amo, Jacob –le aseguré dibujando una sonrisa en mi rostro.

El moreno se inclinó hacia mí y yo vacilé por un segundo. Mason me viera en estas y se acaba esos dos años de mi vida. Tomó mi cara entre sus dos manos y luego cerró los ojos. Yo me apreté contra su pecho, le agarré por el cuello y lo atraje hacia mí.

–¡ALEX!

¡Mason! Mierda.


	12. ¿Què nos pasò?

Summary: A Alex Russo se le había derrumbado su mundo cuando Mason se fue a mudar a Forks, Washington. Ella lo encuentra cuatro meses después, pero sus padres desaparecieron en el medio de un bosque. Alex y sus hermanos conocen a los Cullen, los Cullen reciben a los Russo en su casa. ¿Qué pasará cuando Alex y sus hermanos descubran que ellos son vampiros, y qué pasará cuando los Cullen descubran que los Russo son hechiceros?

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen. Los de Crepúsculo, son de la gran señora Stephanie Meyer. La historia si es mía. Y los de Hechiceros de Waverly Place les pertenecen a Disney.

ALEX POV

Love Will Remember –Selena G.

Sentada en el asiento de copiloto del auto de Mason miraba por la ventanilla del auto la noche oscura como boca de lobo. Mis lágrimas se escudriñaban alrededor de mis mejillas y yo me las enjuagaba con la palma de mi mano.

Mason llegó atacando a Jacob con golpes, puñetazos alrededor de su cara y patadas alrededor de su cuerpo, convirtiéndose en su forma de lobo exponiendo el mundo mágico ante los ojos de los humanos.

**Flashback**

–_¡Mason, por Dios! ¡No me hagas esto! _

_Mi novio –o eso creía yo– estaba encima del morocho defendiendo lo que era suyo, como sí yo fuera su perra o algo. _

_El fuego se estaba propagando en cada minuto, el humo negro que espantaba a los insectos es el que quedó allí inundando mis pulmones sin permitirme respirar correctamente. Y yo estaba allí, llorado, gritando, contemplando la escena como sí sólo fuera una de esas novelas melodramáticas donde la chica –esta vez yo– tenía un novio y lo engañaba con otro supuestamente con sexo, cosa que no es parte de la historia pero sí el engaño. _

_Ni Billy, ni Charlie estaban ahí para controlar la situación y le agradecí a Dios por ello, la escena que iba a hacer era del otro mundo. _

_Bella estaba tan congelada como yo, tal vez por ver que Mason había arrancado su piel pálida y sonrosada a una con piel gruesa y vellos en todas partes, una criatura mítica del otro mundo. Quil y Seth habían hecho caso omiso a la situación y trataban de apartar a mí no ya novio del cuerpo que tenía apuñalado con sus manos, Jacob, pero éste sólo los apartaba con un codazo en las costillas. _

_Cuando de pronto Mason se apartó bruscamente y lo vi con más claridad, como sí me hubiera quitado un venda color blanca que tapaba mis ojos, Jacob se había transformado en una verdadera criatura lobina con dientes tan grandes y afilados como una navaja que te podía sacar alguna extremidad del cuerpo de un momento a otro. Su melena era brillante y de un color rojizo como el fuego y fue cuando reaccioné. ¡Jacob iba a matar a Mason!_

–_¡Jacob, no! –exclamó Bella horrorizada._

_Decididamente saqué mi varita de mi bota y la apunté hacia Mason –que ahora había revelado su verdadera piel–. Se había formado una barrera invisible que lo protegía de arriba hacia abajo, de un lado a otro, como una coraza. _

–_Mason, acércate –dije con la adrenalina corriendo por mis venas. Él me agarró de la cintura posesivamente cuando había llegado hasta mi lado. Ahora la barrera nos cubría a los dos. _

_Jacob –o más bien su forma lobuna–retrocedió unos pasos y se marchó a trotes hacia la parte de atrás de la casita roja. Yo respiré varias veces bocanadas de aire tratando de regular mi respiración, pero sólo entró más humo haciéndome toser bruscamente; la adrenalina había abandonado mi cuerpo, pero aún así no estaba tranquila. Yo deshice el hechizo con un movimiento de varita._

–_¿Por qué me hiciste esto? Crumbs me quitará mis poderes –susurré a su oído soltando lágrimas de tristeza y de enojo. _

_Aquellos tres humanos se dirigieron hacia nosotros con la mirada y Bella fue la que habló:_

–_Alex, Mason… ¿Qué fue eso?_

–_Te lo contaré todo, Bella, cuando estemos con los Cullen –le prometí soltando más lágrimas–. Tenemos que irnos. _

**Fin del flashback**

Llegamos a la casa de los Cullen. Yo salí disparada de aquella infernal capa de ozono que nos envolvía y me quemaba la piel a rojo vivo. Abrí la puerta principal y me tumbé en uno de los sillones a llorar. Tomé una almohada de este y lo apreté contra mi cara para luego gritar en ella. _No ha pasado nada, no ha pasado nada_, traté de convencerme a mí misma, pero fue un intento fallido. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me tiene que pasar esto a mí? Primero Jacob y ahora esta revelación. Dios, me quitarán mi magia.

–Alex.

Levanté mi cabeza y limpié las lágrimas y el rímel que tenía derramado debajo de mis ojos. Apreté fuertemente los dientes y rechiné. Me levanté de sopetón soltando el almohadón.

–¿Qué? –le dediqué una mirada envenenada.

–¿Qué fue todo eso? –rugió él cruzando sus brazos contra su pecho. Arrugué el ceño.

–Por Dios, Mason, revelaste el mundo mágico. ¡Crumbs me hará trizas!

–Alex, te ibas a besar con Jacob, ¡y no lo niegues!

Sacudí la cabeza.

–No lo estoy negando –respondí tranquilamente agarrando un mechón de mi pelo.

–Y lo dices tan tranquilamente –escupió las palabras con un gesto de repulsión.

–Es de lo que te quiero hablar.

–¿Desde cuando te ves con él?

Suspiré.

–Solamente me he visto con él esta noche, exceptuando el día que nos conocimos.

_Ese día_. ¡Agh! Sólo eran ganas de vomitar. Gracias a ese día estamos en este lío.

Él esperó.

–Mason, desde ese día no he sido la misma –le dije–. Algo tan grande se implantó dentro de mí y no lo puedo sacar… Me refiero a que, por algún extraño truco de magia, me enamoré de él –sentí como las lágrimas se apoderaban de mí otra vez–. Lo amo.

De un momento a otro cambió su expresión, su semblante, y éstas fueron más débiles, más triste. Soltó sus brazos y miró hacia abajo.

–Dios mío, ¿qué hice? –murmuré por lo bajinis.

–Ya no me amas –dijo él con mucha seguridad en vez de preguntar. SU voz era un tanto distorsionada y áspera.

–¡NO! –grité–. Mason, te amo más que a mi vida –agarré sus dos manos y las apreté con fuerza queriéndole decir que nunca dejaría que abandonara una parte de mi vida que la sujeta con sus propias manos. Sentí el sabor de la bilis–. Solamente buscaba respuestas a mis preguntas.

–¡¿Y por eso te ibas a besar con Jacob?! –soltó mis manos bruscamente.

–Mason…

–¡No! Oí suficiente.

–¿Qué nos pasó? –me dije a mí misma.

–Eso fue lo que pasó –sentenció con voz fría.

Negué con la cabeza.

–No, esta falta de confianza empezó con aquel domador. Creíste que te estaba engañando con él, ¿recuerdas?, te lo expliqué miles y miles de veces y no me creíste.

Tragué la bilis que ya se estaba aproximando al exterior de mi garganta.

–Y luego hace unos días atrás te vi cosas raras en el bosque, y prácticamente me dijiste que era una mentirosa. ¿Qué es lo que esperas, Mason? ¿Esperabas que fuera dulce y cariñosa contigo luego de esa escena?

–Las cosas no suceden porque sí –susurró él reclamándome como sí yo hubiera sido la del problema.

–Mason, lo hiciste de nuevo. La tercera es la vencida; me volviste a perder. Y la escena que hiciste allá, ¡la misma que hiciste en aquel día que me entregaron el premio a la hechicera del año!, fue la gota que derramó el vaso. Estoy segura que Crumbs nos citará apenas alguien le llegue con el chisme.

–¿Qué pasó con todos los te amo? ¿Qué pasó con los planes que teníamos para el futuro? –me dijo haciendo caso omiso a todo lo demás.

–Te hago la misma pregunta.

Mi voz tembló. Era como sí me hubiera liberado de una carga que no podía soportar mi espalda, pero que un dolor profundo y agudo lo remplazó.

–Nunca te dije esto porque me daba vergüenza, pero hubiera renunciado a la magia sólo para tener un futuro junto. Casarnos, tener hijos, igual que mi padre lo hizo con mi madre, pero eso está fuera de la realidad, sólo se convirtieron en sueños.

–Nunca pensé que este viaje nos cambiaría la vida.

–Tal vez nunca debí venir a buscarte. Fue un gran error que ahora tengo que pagar con mi vida y la vida de mis padres.

Los escalofríos inundaron mi cuerpo haciéndome temblar del frío. Habían empezado a llover a cántaros y se podía distinguir los truenos de los rayos que caían lejos en las montañas.

–Sabía que iba a suceder esto –continué yo–, quería terminar bien…

–¿Sabías que íbamos a terminar?

–Lo presentía desde que pasó todo esto. Y en verdad lo siento.

–¿Es un adiós?

–No. Es un hasta pronto –le aseguré con una sonrisa torcida, pero no pude más y salí de allí con lágrimas en los ojos.


	13. Victoria

Summary: A Alex Russo se le había derrumbado su mundo cuando Mason se fue a mudar a Forks, Washington. Ella lo encuentra cuatro meses después, pero sus padres desaparecieron en el medio de un bosque. Alex y sus hermanos conocen a los Cullen, los Cullen reciben a los Russo en su casa. ¿Qué pasará cuando Alex y sus hermanos descubran que ellos son vampiros, y qué pasará cuando los Cullen descubran que los Russo son hechiceros?

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen. Los de Crepúsculo, son de la gran señora Stephanie Meyer. La historia si es mía. Y los de Hechiceros de Waverly Place les pertenecen a Disney.

ALEX POV

Ya era viernes, treinta de agosto de dos mil trece. No había pistas o señales sobre mis padres, Bella no se había parecido por aquí y Alice no me decía nada sobre ello; es más, cuando yo le sacaba el tema, ella lo evitaba sacando otro. Algo raro estaba sucediendo dentro de aquella familia.

Dos semanas habían pasado y esto empeoraba. En la madrugada, aproximadamente a las cinco de la mañana, había decidió buscar más allá de lo profundo del bosque con mi varita como luz y protección. Eso sí, había orado antes de marcharme, no iba a salir de allí sin una parte de mi cuerpo, o no salir de allí viva.

Tenía miedo como siempre. Estar en los bosques ya era como un trauma cerebral que, tal vez, nunca se borraría como un tatuaje pegado a la piel sin ayuda médica y psicológica. Así que, mientras estaba allí me había imaginado los peores monstros de mi vida; tenía que cerrar fuertemente los ojos y dejar de ver películas de terror para dejar de torturarme mi misma. La varita no transmitía mucha luz. Harper no hubiera tenido la valentía de acompañarme y menos a estas horas de la madrugada.

Harper se había marchado con Justin a Nueva York a sus clases y a ver a Zeke ya que lo extrañaban mucho. Mi hermano me había prometido estar aquí antes de la media noche, con ropa y maletas a la mano, prácticamente yo le dije que trajera mi habitación completa y mis revistas lo cual él me vio con el ceño fruncido. No había visto a Max desde la pelea en el bosque.

Tal vez había avanzado, no mucho, cinco u ocho metros desde mi punto de partida. Los nervios me tenían al flote de mi cuerpo y esa sensación de que algo no iba bien se apoderaba de mi mente poco a poco. Había empezado a lloviznar gotas de agua fría lo cual hacía que el olor de la tierra inundara mis fosas nasales.

Cinco y diez minutos, iluminaba mi celular. Seguí avanzando.

Cuando supe que la casa de los Cullen estaba, al menos, un kilómetro desde el punto de mi llegada, supe que tuve que ser más valiente de lo que era y sólo pensar en cosas positivas que relajaran mi cuerpo y mi mente. Escudriñé parte del bosque con mi varita como defensa y un hechizo de protección. Nada puede entrar y nada puede salir de la barrera que me protegía, o más bien, la burbuja.

Grité y grité el nombre de ellos dos, pero sólo el viento me respondía con un susurro en mis oídos. Había lanzado un hechizo de búsqueda al aire que inmediatamente salió disparado dirección noroeste.

–¡Jerry! ¡Teresa!

No era hora de acurrucarme en la tierra húmeda y echarme a llorar y darme por vencida, tirar la toalla. No. Era hora de levantarme tan fuerte como podía, escurrir la toalla de sudor y continuar avanzando; lo mejor está por venir, y lo mejor son Teresa y Jerry. Tengo fe, y la fe es más grande que el temor.

Nunca vi hacia atrás cuando empezamos a correr, nunca oí u observé algo inusual en aquel momento, sólo cinco almas corriendo y nada más. Pero existía la posibilidad de que esa persona agarrara a Teresa y a Jerry con sus perversas manos muy sigilosamente cubriendo sus bocas y narices con paños impregnados de drogas, Siempre me culparé de esto, y si no salen con vida, no se qué haré con mi vida. Hubiera venido sola de un principio y nada de esto hubiera pasado.

–¡Jerry! ¡Teresa! –volví a gritar.

Tengo que salvar a mis padres, de nuevo.

La bola de magia regreso a los pocos minutos y se fue expandiendo dos veces su tamaño mostrándome en su interior una imagen que me desconcertó. . Mis padres, amarrados cada uno en una columna de cemento, sus pieles eran pálidas, muy similar a la de los Cullen y se le podían distinguir los cardenales alrededor de sus brazos y muñecas y eran de un color rojizo, casi llegando al morado. Los estaban amordazando. Estaban inconscientes, por lo que pude ver ya que sus ojos estaban cerrados, pero sus pechos se expandían cada vez que le enviaban oxígeno a los pulmones.

Algo se rompió dentro de mí; el corazón que estaba roto, pero con sus piezas intactas, se partió en pequeños pedacitos como una bola de cristal que choca contra el suelo. No lloraba, pero mi alma gritaba alaridos de dolor.

Parecía que estaban alojados en una especie de muelle ya que a su lado izquierdo había un gran lago de agua cristalina donde salían diferentes tipos de peces y hojas de árboles de diferentes colores lo cubrían por todas partes. Estaba oscuro y no había nadie más acompañándolos. _Justin_, pensé. En este momento él sería de buena ayuda. Cinco y media, iluminaba la pantalla de mi celular.

–¡ALEX!

Giré sobre mis pies y apunté con mi varita hacia un punto inespecífico. Le había dado con algo.

**ALICE POV**

–¿Qué hace ella aquí? –me pregunté a mi misma en voz alta.

–No hables tan duro; te escuchará –intervino Jasper tomando forma protectora–. Algo debe estar pasando. Jasper dio un brinco desde el árbol como un gato sigiloso y se ocultó detrás de unos arbustos, yo seguí contemplando la escena. Él seguí escondido mientras Alex… Alex veía hipnotizada una bola de fuego amarilla que se expandía cada vez más y más y flotaba bajo su propio peso. Yo abrí los ojos como platos, ¿qué era eso?, nunca había visto nada parecido. Dentro de ella se reproducían algún tipo de imagen, pero no lograba visualizar por el ángulo en el que estaba.

Al otro lado del bosque, una melena rojiza alborotada por fuego, llamó mi atención. Chiné los ojos y fue cuando supe que era Victoria preparada para matar a Alex, era su comida; volteé hacia el otro lado, Jasper estaba en modo de defensa, volteé otra vez u ya no la vi, pero estaba corriendo hacia su apetitosa comida.

–¡ALEX! –el grito salió de mí. Di un brinco hasta que mis pies chocaron contra el suelo y corrí hasta alcanzarla y ver con mis propios ojos que no le faltaba ninguna parte de su cuerpo o no la había mordido. Eché una rápida mirada hacia mis alrededores, no había señales de ella, pero eché una segunda ojeada por si acaso.

Pero ¡¿cómo?! Ella estaba aquí merodeando a Alex. De un momento a otro pasó de estar corriendo a… la nada. Tiré de Alex y la estreche contra mi cuerpo, ella estaba sollozando en mi pecho, le acaricié su larga melena.

–¡¿Qué fue eso?! –murmuró ella histérica en mi oreja.

–Pudiste haber muerto…

Pude escuchar un pequeño gemido de su garganta y un "¿qué? de parte de ella.

–La pregunta aquí es: ¿qué fue lo que hizo Alex?

Jasper.

–Es cierto –respondí devuelta abriendo los ojos como platos. Me retiré de ella sobresaltada–. Alex, ¿qué rayos fue eso?

**ALEX POV**

Mierda, mierda y más mierda. Ahora yo fui la que metió la pata. "¿Qué es lo que voy a hacer?" no era ni una pregunta ni una respuesta que resolviera mis problemas, ya le había dicho a Bella que les diría la verdad, a todos, pero tanto como ella y Jacob andan distantes conmigo desde el día del desastre. No era el momento ni el lugar para confesar.

–¿A qué te refieres? –le evitaba el tema.

–Sabes a lo que me refiero. ¡No mientas!

–N- No estoy mintiendo –tartamudeé, por supuesto que estoy mintiendo.

–Está mintiendo –exclamó Jasper con toda la tranquilidad del mundo.

–Sí –afirmó Alice con el ceño fruncido.

Nunca he tenido amigos y mucho menos mejores amigos (a excepción de Harper). O los pierdo por causa de mis mentiras o descubro que son unos falsos como todos los demás que rodean este planeta. Pero Alice era otro caso. Algo en mi interior me decía que no debía perder su amistad ya que ella era única en el mundo.

–Lo siento. No puedo decirlo –dije al fin.

–Alex, soy tu amiga. Puedes confiar en mí.

Por supuesto que podía, pero no conmigo misma.

Negué con la cabeza.

–Alice, no puedo. Te lo diré todo, pero no ahora, no es el momento apropiado.

–¿Y cuándo es el momento apropiado?

Abrí mi boca para emitir palabra alguna, pero me quedé muda completamente.

–Alex…

–Lo siento –murmuré con los ojos llorosos.

No fue la última palabra que Alice me dirigió, es más no fue la última conversación que tuvimos; pero ya no era como antes, nada era igual. Ella ya no me miraba con la misma picardía en sus ojos como antes, no emitía ni risa ni llanto conmigo al momento de dirigirnos la palabra. Los Cullen ya no nos veían como antes, o al menos una pequeña parte de ellos, pero era como sí algún olor inmundo –teóricamente– estuviera impregnado en la atmósfera y era el causante de estos malentendidos. El profesor Crumbs aún no se contactaba o mandaba alguno de sus asistentes –como la mayoría de veces– a inspeccionar el delito que habíamos cometido Mason y yo aquella noche. Sí, hablo en plural. Mason había perdido todo contacto conmigo y ya no se la pasaba por aquí tanto como antes, y cuando lo hacía era para hacer algún trabajo en grupo con Edward y Bella. Jacob no se había comunicado y mucho menos Bella, y eso es lo que más me asusta. Ruego a Dios que no hayan comentado lo sucedido nada a nadie. Y yo tampoco me he pasado por La Push por miedo de que él estuviera enojado conmigo.

Luego de pasarme tremendo susto en el bosque, a horas de la madrugada me encaminé hacia la casa con Alice y Jasper pisándome los talones y susurrando cosas que no lograba entender.

–Alex.

Me llamó una voz masculina que mi cerebro no reconoció.

–¿Sí?

Y me di la vuelta. Arrugué el ceño.

–¿Qué haces aquí? –pregunté sorprendentemente asombrada.

–El profesor Crumbs quiere verte en su oficina.

–Félix, ¿eres asistente del profesor?

**N/A: Félix (no es el de Crepúsculo) es un personaje de LHWP quien aparece es hasta la cuarta temporada como estudiante de una escuela para "rebeldes" por decirlo así, junto con Alex y extras. Su maestro es Justin, el hermano de Alex y su objetivo es darles la mayor inteligencia posible para que regresen a la escuela de magia –de donde fueron expulsados– y así Justin avance en la competencia familiar.**

Félix llevaba en su pecho, al lado izquierdo, una placa metálica de color dorado que se acercaba más al oro donde resplandecía su nombre al rojo vivo en letras mayúsculas y de un color negro con bordes plateados y arriba de éste decía "Asistente" y al lado el nombre del profesor Crumbs en el mismo color del anterior.

–El profesor me nombró asistente desde que avancé en mis estudios y mejoré mis poderes con el profesor Justin –agh, _profeso_r. Éste sonó orgulloso y luego dibujó una gran sonrisa en su rostro. No veía a Fèlix desde nuestra desaparición completa en Nueva York y el mundo mágico; en realidad, no volví a ver a ninguno de la clase de mi hermano.

–Espera –volviendo al tema anterior–. ¿Dices que el profesor me necesita?

–¿Qué no oyes o qué? –dijo él gracioso, yo me reí amargamente por su comentario.

–¿La revelación?

–Todo el mundo mágico lo sabe.

¡AHHH! Quería matar a alguien, y ese alguien era Mason. Yo siempre era como la estrella del mundo mágico, el alma de los desastres y me pegaban ese título en la frente con silicón en letras grandes para que todo el mundo supiera que clase de chica y hechicera soy. No soy de esa manera y ¡tampoco quiero ese título pegado en mí como una estampa!

–¡¿Y qué, a Mason no lo citaron?!

Él se encogió de hombros. Suspiré.

–Acabemos con esto –dije yo.

Atravesé la nube de humo color grisáceo por donde apareció mi viejo amigo y respiré profundo. _Que no me quiten mis poderes, por favor._


	14. Castigo

Summary: A Alex Russo se le había derrumbado su mundo cuando Mason se fue a mudar a Forks, Washington. Ella lo encuentra cuatro meses después, pero sus padres desaparecieron en el medio de un bosque. Alex y sus hermanos conocen a los Cullen, los Cullen reciben a los Russo en su casa. ¿Qué pasará cuando Alex y sus hermanos descubran que ellos son vampiros, y qué pasará cuando los Cullen descubran que los Russo son hechiceros?

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen. Los de Crepúsculo, son de la gran señora Stephanie Meyer. La historia si es mía. Y los de Hechiceros de Waverly Place les pertenecen a Disney.

ALEX POV

Aparecimos en un cuarto de tamaño mediano con cuatro paredes de roble oscuro y un piso decorado con granito. Fotografías y pinturas delicadamente hechas por manos delicadas, colgaban en las paredes donde se podía ver al profesor Crumbs –en todas ellas– con el alumnado u otros profesores del tec de magia. Recordé aquella vez que conocí a Eno y una mujer de mediana edad quería apoderarse de la escuela. Mis fosas nasales captaron un café negro recién hecho, el humo inundaba el cuarto.

Un librero grande hecho de madera clara estaba pegado a la pared de la derecha donde se resaltaban libros de hechicería ordenados por orden alfabético. Y por último estaba el escritorio –también de madera oscura, sólo que este brillaba como cualquier otro mueble que llevan semanas puliéndolo– y encima de este descansaba una varita en su estuche, una lámpara estilo ochentera y más libros gruesos de hechicería; detrás del escritorio, estaba una silla giratoria donde el profesor Crumbs descansaba su espalda y daba pequeños sorbos a su taza de café caliente tratando de no quemar su lengua, cosa que no lograba ya que emitía pequeños jadeos de su boca.

–Puedes retirarte, Félix.

Él grandulón asintió con la cabeza y emitió con su lengua un "luego nos vemos" para luego salir por la puerta.

–Tanto tiempo, profesor. ¿Se hizo un corte nuevo? –exclamé con cierta alegría fingida en mi rostro tratando de persuadirlo. Él me miró con el ceño fruncido y dijo:

–Alex, sabes que no he tenido cabello en más de cien años.

Hice una mueca de disgusto.

–¿Cuándo remodeló? Este estilo es mucho mejor que el anterior. El mármol hace resaltar sus ojos.

Le guiñé un ojo. El profesor volvió absorber de su taza y luego me miró fijamente.

–Alex, los dos sabemos por qué estás aquí.

–Sí, lo sé –suspiré mirando al suelo.

Un leve golpeteo en la puerta irrumpió el ambiente. El profesor dijo "adelante y paso la persona que esperaba fuera de la habitación. Mason. Pues ¡era hora de que él llegara! Esto no fue mi culpa solamente, y todo por él.

–Profesor –dijo él en forma de saludo pasando por mi lado e ignorándome como si nunca hubiera estado allí a su lado. Era invisible para él, de nuevo.

–Solamente dígalo y ya –murmuré yo contra el suelo.

El profesor sorbió de nuevo por su taza y sopló para luego llevar la taza a su boca una vez más. Dejó la taza encima del escritorio y cruzó sus brazos contra su pecho.

–Expusieron el mundo mágico, los dos.

–En mi defensa, él fue el que empezó todo este alboroto.

Mason gruñó por lo bajinis.

–Diría que fue lo contrario.

–Nada de esto hubiera pasado sí me hubieras creído que había visto más que una maldita sombra en el bosque.

–No, Alex –se cruzó de brazos–. Esto no hubiera pasado sí, casi, te hubieras besado con Jacob.

Rodé los ojos.

–No voy a permitir estas discusiones en mi oficina, Alex Russo –volvió el profesor.

Rodé los ojos y crucé los brazos en mi pecho.

–Claro, siempre Alex Russo…

–¿Cuál va a ser el castigo? –ahora habló Mason con tono agrio y profundo. Se estrujó los ojos con la yema de sus dedos, parecía algo cansado ya que tenía unas enormes bolsas negras debajo de sus ojos. _El colegio_, pensé.

–Sí me va a quitar mis poderes, sólo dígalo. Tengo bastantes problemas para lidiar con otro –bajé la mirada.

Y sentí cómo mis ojos se aguaban de agua y desprendían su primera lágrima de dolor en cada lagrimal de mis ojos.

–Sí sólo supiera por lo que estoy atravesando…

Escuché cómo sorbía más café.

_No estamos aquí para hablar de mis problemas_, me recordé a mí misma.

**MASON POV**

Sentí una gran impotencia en abrazarla fuertemente mientras que su cabeza descansaba contra mi pecho y yo escuchando su respiración irregular tratando de acompasarla a su ritmo cardiaco. Pero no. Era demasiado orgulloso para caer en la debilidad de Alex Russo.

Sí, todo era mi culpa. Y lo admitía. Yo y mis malditos celos y desconfianza hacia ella y el resto del mundo; nunca los controlaba cuando se trataba de otros chicos tratando de acercárseles a elle. Eso ya lo llevaba en mi interior, en mi sangre, y crece aún más ese sentimiento cuando estoy en forma de lobo.

Pero, ¡rayos!, ¡ella lo iba a besar y no se obtuso a nada! Eso no era culpa mía, pero tal vez una gran parte sí era por permitirle enamorarse de otro que no era yo; tuve mi oportunidad de poner todo en orden, y la perdí como yo la perdí a ella.

Jacob no me quería ver ni en pintura y Bella mucho menos. Nunca me contestaban el teléfono y ni siquiera me daban la oportunidad de arreglar todo el malentendido. Pero, ¿cómo les podía decir de lo más normal que yo era una criatura mágica cuando Jacob también lo es? Algo muy rato, podría decir yo.

En fin, Bella sólo estaba conmigo en la escuela y en la casa de los Cullen por algún trabajo en grupo de resto, soy invisible para ella. Alex debe estar sintiéndose igual o mucho peor.

Ni Alex ni yo nos habíamos visto desde hace dos semanas.

**ALEX POV**

–No vine a hablar de mis problemas, profesor. Vine a dar la cara por el cometido que no debimos cometer –continué yo con lágrimas en los ojos. Me las limpié con el suéter negro que cargaba encima. El rímel no se notaba en este, pero tal vez sí en ya mi desastrosa cara.

El profesor se levantó de su silla plácidamente, como si no hubiéramos hecho la gran cosa, y éste continuó con cierta tranquilidad.

–Como les dije: ambos expusieron el mundo mágico ante los ojos de los humanos.

Yo asentí con la cabeza.

–Tu castigo, Mason, será ocultarte de cualquier ojo humano que esté a la vista.

–No. ¡Usted no puede hacerme esto! ¡Tengo un colegio al cual asistir! ¡Me expulsarán!

El profesor levantó un dedo y continuó:

–Ya lo he comunicado con tus padres, muchacho. Recibirás clases particulares en tu casa.

–Tutor –dijo Mason son desagrado, afirmando.

Crumbs asintió con la cabeza a lo que Mason le respondió con un gruñido. Éste último arrugó el ceño.

–Pero –continuó él, buscando alguna excusa que le salvara el pellejo. Pero nadie se salva de los castigos de Crumbs–, salir al ambiente exterior es parte de mi naturaleza. ¡Me volveré loco!

El profesor se encogió de hombros como diciendo: "me importa un comino sí tienes prioridades. Primero el mundo mágico", agregue una sonrisa burlona y no parecía él.

Mason sonaba exactamente a mí cuando mis padres me imponían un castigo injusto y yo me quejaba con chirridos y pataletas (tenía catorce años, creo que he cambiado un poco con respecto a eso), y a veces no les hacía caso al ultimátum que me imponían y todo me salía peor. Así que mis opciones eran obedecerlo u obedecerlo, más de allí no se podía. "Tendrás otro castigo, Alex Russo", "Alexandra Margarita Russo, ¡nunca obedeces!, sí, esa era mi mamá. La extraño.

–¿Por cuánto tiempo tengo que… esconderme?

Mason me hizo volver a la realidad explotando mi burbuja de pensamientos.

–El tiempo que sea necesario; hasta que nadie sospeche.

El profesor Crumbs exageraba. Mason estaría más solitario que el propio Eno en el tec de magia. Sólo se junaba conmigo y con Justin. No podía alegrarme de su desdicha, él fue lo mejor que tuve en mi vida, y a mí también me duele. Mason se volverá loco.

–En cuanto a ti, Alex Russo…

–Alex Russo… ¡¿Por qué me tiene que llamar por mi apellido?! –balbuceé.

Mason soltó una risilla.

–¿Será porque es tu nombre?

Yo le dediqué una mirada furibunda. Me devolví hacia el profesor.

–¿Puedo continuar?

Mis mejillas se pintaron de un color rojo tomate que ardía al rojo vivo. Qué vergüenza.

–Alex, estarás sin poderes por un mes.

–No, no, no, no –volví a balbucear–. ¡No! –grité con todo el aire que había en mis pulmones.

Crumbs se devolvió a recoger su taza de café y tomó sorbos de ésta. Se dejó caer en su silla como sí nada.

–¿Mis padres están desaparecidos! ¡Tengo que encontrarlos, y no lo haré sin magia!

Crumbs se volvió a encoger de hombros. Odiaba esa actitud.

–Nunca aprendes la lección –masculló él.

Dios, no.

–¿No me los puedes suspender hasta que los encuentre? –él no respondió –. ¡¿CRUMBS?! –grité ya histérica por su actitud.

–No, Alexandra –respondió frío.

Apreté mis labios formando una perfecta línea con ellos, aguantándome los gritos y groserías que quería sacar de mis cuerdas vocales que morían por salir. Saqué mi varita y me marché de ahí sin nada más qué decir.

–¿Alex, no! –pude oír cómo me llamaba Mason.

Aparecí en la habitación de Alice. No había nadie así que salí de ésta dando pasos lentos. Sacudí mi varita para verificar que ya me los habían quitado. Sí, ya no estaban. Guardé mi varita en mi bota.

–¿Hola? –grité–¿Hay alguien aquí? ¿Alice?

La voz de Justin llegó a mis oídos.

–¡En la sala!

Bien. Había llegado antes de la media noche. Miré la pantalla de mi teléfono y ésta iluminaba 09:00pm.

–Hola.

–Hola –le saludé devuelta, bajando por las escaleras. Una maleta negra y otra roja residían en la estancia.

–Trajiste las cosas.

–Así es –afirmó él, concentrándose en la pantalla de su celular. Caminé hasta el sillón donde él descansaba y me acurruqué al lado de él. Mi hermano me estrechó contra su pecho pasando su brazo izquierdo por mis hombros. Él ahora era más comprensivo, cariñoso y protector conmigo desde que le conté aquel rollo de Jacob versus Mason y la ruptura. Me acerqué a su teléfono.

–¿A quién le hablas? –Justin apartó el objeto de su mano y lo puso lejos, en el aire, en su mano derecha–. ¡Hey! –exclamé e hice un puchero.

–Julieta.

–Aww. Qué bonito –hice una sonrisita con mis labios. Pero no estuvo por mucho tiempo ahí. Mason.

Nunca había sufrido tanto por un chico. De todos los novios que tuve, él fue el que se ganó mi corazón, y yo fui la que se lo rompió a él por enamorarme de otro. Sí, él me lastimó. Varias veces. Se había encontrado con Julieta (su exnovia) para arreglar las cosas de su pasado o algo así, y terminamos fue en una pelea hombre lobo contra vampiro y cuatro corazones rotos. Y lo perdoné, porque, simplemente, no podía seguir sin él.

–No están hablando de cosas pervertidas, ¿o sí? –bromeé, regresando a la realidad.

–Dios, ¡no! No respetamos, Alex… No como tú con Mason.

Me mordí el labio y me sonrojé. Era cierto. Mason y yo, a veces, hablábamos de cosas que no deberíamos hablar hasta cierto tiempo, hasta habíamos estado conversando sobre entregarnos mutuamente. El amor era tan grande que queríamos dar ese paso. Pero, pasó esto y… Ya no tiene sentido. Lo amo, ¡por supuesto!, pero es muy tarde.

_**Flashback**_

**Waverly Place, Nueva York.**

**Casa de los Russo. **

–No deberíamos hablar sobre estas cosas, Mason. Sólo tenemos dieciocho años.

Sus labios rozaron los míos y su aliento sabor a menta chocó contra mi cuello. Me estremecí. Él hizo contacto conmigo luego de unos segundos; su danza era suave y despacio, sin apuros, y lo disfrutaba. Mordió suavemente mi labio a lo cual yo gemí y éste soltó una risita. Se nos hizo presenta la falta de aire, prontamente.

Me mordí el labio y luego bajé la mirada, ruborizándome.

–Alex Russo se sonroja por hablar de sexo –continuó con los ojos alegres.

–Lo dices como sí no fuera nada del otro mundo… –mascullé volviéndome a morderme el labio.

–Lo es.

–Para mí no lo es; tal vez para una pareja de casados. Pero, yo no soy como los otros.

Él se encogió de hombros.

–¿De qué hablas?

–Ya sabes… Esas parejas que aún no han contraído matrimonio y ya se están tirando en cualquier parte. No quiero ser de esas –continué.

–No lo seremos.

Él afirmó con la cabeza entrelazando mi mano derecha contra la suya y luego dándole un leve apretón.

–¿Por qué sacaste ese tema así nada más? Estábamos viendo una película y luego… esto.

Se volvió a encoger de hombros.

–En verdad te amo, Alex.

Yo sonreí a medias, robándole un beso en la comisura de sus labios.

–Yo también te amo.

Estaba segura de que Mason no es esa clase de chico que sólo te buscaba por las noches para liberarse de sus cargas y luego desaparecía cuando te dejaba una tremenda barriga. No. En realidad la primera impresión que él me dio en ese día de colegio era, un chico de Inglaterra que cuidaría a la chica que se adueñara de su corazón y la celaría –como cualquier otro novio–, pero no le iba a importar si no tuviera relaciones estando de novios. Y de pronto llega este Mason, y ya no lo conozco.

–No te obligaré a hacer nada; sería violación –prosiguió luego de mi largo momento en mi cabeza, inundada por mis pensamientos.

–Sí llegamos hasta el matrimonio…

Mason puso los ojos en blanco.

–Yo quiero romper las reglas.

Me sentí intimidada, acosada. _Esas ganas pueden aguantar_, dijo la vocecita de mi interior dirigiéndose al humano, hombre lobo.

–Nunca conocí a este Mason.

–Estaba escondido muy adentro.

Asentí soltando una risita.

Suspiré y luego dije:

–Lo haré, Mason –respondí con seguridad.

Contemplé el brillo de sus ojos. Él sonrió.

–Solamente, promete que no huirás luego de esto.

–Lo prometo –susurró sólo para mí luego de posar sus labios en los míos.

_**Fin del Flashback**_

Luego de eso, nada sucedió. Mis padres habían llegado junto con mis hermanos del supermercado. _No los vimos haciendo nada_, juraron los cuatro de ellos. Pero no, Justin analizó y luego interpretó muy bien las cosas y me metí en un gran lío con él.

_**Flashback**_

–Alex, ¡¿sabes lo que estás haciendo?!

No respondí. Justin gritó con desesperación golpeando con sus puños las paredes azules que contenían algunos posters del tipo este que usa traje de vaca.

–Tu silencio lo contesta todo; no sabes lo que estás haciendo.

No le iba a dar la razón, esta vez no.

–Te está obligando, ¿verdad? Lo voy a matar.

–¡NO, JUSTIN!

Le jalé del brazo y cerré la puerta con seguro y le bloqueé el paso.

–Él no me está obligando a nada. Yo lo decidí.

Justin frunció el ceño hasta que sus cejas estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca para formar una sola línea.

–No haré que lo hagas.

–¿Por qué no?

–Podrías quedar embarazada, y no quiero sobrinos tan a temprana edad.

Rodé los ojos.

–Usaremos protección.

–No me importa, Alex. ¡No dejaré que hagas esto!

–Justin, es mi vida. No te debes meter, igual como yo no lo hago con la tuya.

–Tal vez, pero mamá y papá sí se meterán –amenazó–. Quítate.

–No, Justin, ¡no les puedes decir! No me dejarán ver con Mason, lo matarán y luego me matarán a mí.

–De eso estoy hablando. Él te convenció de hacer esto, y por eso lo mataré.

Dios, qué terco.

–Deja de sobreprotegerme. No soy una niña.

–Tienes dieciocho años, Alex. Arruinarás tu vida.

–¡No digas eso!

Justin pasó su dedo pulgar y su dedo índice por sus cejas.

–No le diré nada a Teresa y Jerry, pero no prometo que no mataré a tu novio cuando pueda.

Rodé los ojos y me marché de ahí.

_**Fin del Flashback **_

Luego de eso, Justin no le hablaba a Mason respetuosamente y cuando podía lo echaba de la casa sin pensarlo dos veces. Cuando estábamos los dos solos, Justin intervenía "al rescate" y se interponía con nuestro contacto físico y se aparecía en todas partes que íbamos nosotros solos por la calle. Cambió su actitud luego de dos o tres meses ya que vio que no sucedía nada del otro mundo. Y no, no ha sucedido nada, y no sucederá.

Cambié de tema.

–¿Qué tal el colegio?

–Nada fuera de lo común; maestros, muchas horas de clases.

–¿Me he perdido de mucho?

Él asintió con su cabeza.

Rayos.

–Incluso estaba Max, con Harper.

–¡Max! Gracias a Dios. ¿Cómo está él?

–Él está bien… -dudó.

–¿Todavía está molesto, cierto?

–Sí.

Suspiré.

–Me lo esperaba.

–¿Y tú cómo estás? ¿Mason…?

–Mason está bien, sí es lo que querías oír –respondí cabizbaja–. Hoy lo vi.

Él retiró el celular de su vista y volteó a verme.

–¿Qué?

–Sí. Fue en la oficina de Crumbs.

–¿Qué hacías allí? –preguntó atónito.

–Crumbs me quitó mis poderes.

–¡¿QUÈ?! Alex, ¿qué hiciste?

Subí la mirada y le hice un gesto con la mano para que se callara, o que no hablara tan fuerte.

–¿Recuerdas el incidente que hubo en La Push; lo de Jacob y todo eso?

Él asintió.

–Pues, él se enteró de todo y…

–… te quitó tus poderes –concluyó la oración. Asentí–. ¿Por cuánto tiempo?

–Un mes.

Él volvió a asentir. Nunca me hubiera esperado que se lo tomara tan bien, con calma. Normalmente, él me hubiera gritado y me hubiera dicho que era una herma egoísta y que nunca pensaba en los demás.

–¿No estás enojado?

–He pasado por cosas peores contigo, Alex. Me esperaba esto de ti.

–¡EY! Qué malo eres.

Le di un leve golpe en el hombro a lo cual él respondió con una mueca de disgusto. Reímos al unisonoro.

–¿Qué vamos a hacer?

–¿A qué te refieres? –prosiguió él volviéndose a su teléfono.

–Nuestros padres. No tengo magia.

–Max y yo si tenemos.

Reí sarcásticamente.

–Sí, claro. Max nunca madurará –él me miró con las cejas levantadas–. ¡Está bien! No soy la mejor persona para decir eso.

–Tenemos magia, Alex. Eso facilitará la búsqueda –quitó su brazo de mi hombro y escribió ahora con sus dos manos en el teclado de su teléfono.

–Por cierto, Justin. Hay otra cosa de la que te quiero comentar.

–Por Dios. ¿Qué pasó?

Redacté la dramática historia que viví en la madrugada, haciendo un resumen resaltando los acontecimientos más importantes en el bosque.

–Primero –habló él–; ¿no creíste que alguien te podía ver usando magia? Segundo; ¿estás segura que eran ellos?

–Cien por ciento segura. Y la primera pregunta, ¿puedo respondértela después?

–Alex, esa es nuestra primer pista –dijo ignorándome–. Es hora de la verdadera búsqueda.


End file.
